


Priorities

by PassionWriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter
Summary: This is set when Claire finds out that Jamie had survived Culloden and Roger and Bree help her find him in history.  But she is in for quite a shock when she doesn't end up in the year she was aiming for.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 337
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

After finding out that Jamie had survived Culloden, Claire was shocked, to say the least. It took several months of research to narrow down his whereabouts as well as to be certain he would still be alive if Claire were to travel back in time again. Once he was found, she was determined to return to him. She got her affairs in order, wrote a letter of resignation to the hospital, and said her final goodbye to Joe. All that was left to do was to make her final preparations to travel. She packed her suitcase with the 18th century styled dress she had made along with enough money from the time period to get her by for a while. 

She pulled the black velvet pouch that contained the Scottish pearls that Jamie had given her from the back of her top dresser drawer and clutched them to her chest. She smiled at the memory of their wedding night, how Jamie had come up behind her and slipped the pearls over her head. How he had told her how precious both the pearls and she were to him. She didn't realize it at the time, but it was his way of saying that he loved her, without admitting it outright.

She took one last look around her bedroom, the bedroom she had shared with Frank for the past two decades, taking inventory of what remained. Once she was sure that she hadn't left anything behind or any task undone, she bent over, picked up her luggage, and left the room for the last time. She slowly walked down the stairs, imprinting each moment spent in the house with her daughter to her memory. Brianna and Roger were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, smiles on each of their faces. When she reached the bottom, she set down her suitcase and took Brianna into her arms, doing her absolute best to hold the tears at bay. She needed to remain strong for her daughter, at least this one last time.

She pulled back from the embrace and lifted the velvet pouch up between them to present it to Brianna, "Here, this is for you."

Brianna frowned but extended her hand, palm up, "What is it?"

Claire smiled, her eyes glittering with unshed tears, "Your father, Jamie, gave these to me on our wedding night. They were all he had left of his mother, they were mine for a time and now they are yours. They are a family heirloom after all and you should have them, I know Jamie would want you to have them."

Brianna looked down at the small pouch, pulled the drawstring cinch open and tipped the pouch up side down. She gasped when the delicate odd shaped string of pearls spilled out into her hand. "Oh, Mama, these are beautiful, are you sure you want me to have them? Perhaps you should keep them, Jamie gave them to you after all."

Claire smiled, "Yes, darling. I know that no matter what happens between me and Jamie, that he would wish for his daughter to have these."

Brianna threw her arms around her mother's shoulders once more, not making any attempt at stopping the tears from spilling down her rosy cheeks, "Thank you, Mama, and give Jamie a kiss for me. I loved Daddy, but I wish I could have known Jamie, I wish I could have known what it was like to grow up with both of my real parents, in a house full of love and not just commitment."

Claire got choked up on her response, "I'm sorry that I could not give that to you Brianna, I truly am. But know that Jamie loved you, from the moment he knew about you, he loved you. He sent me back for your sake, if it hadn't been for you, we both likely would have died that day at Culloden. Your existence perhaps is what saved us all and I know Jamie wouldn't change that for anything. But I must say goodbye now before I change my mind. Even if Jamie and I cannot be together or are no longer meant for each other, I at least must tell him about you. I must tell him that his sacrifice was not in vain. I love you, Brianna Ellen, don't ever forget that."

Brianna wiped a tear from her cheek, "I will never forget Mama, I love you too. I know you will find him and it will all work out, just like it's supposed to. Now go, your taxi will be here any minute."

Claire nodded, took her coat from the hook by the door, bent to pick up her suitcase, and turned to take one last look around her home and at her daughter. Roger wrapped his arm around Bree's shoulder and drew her tight against his side. Claire gave a small nod of approval, turned, and walked out the door. 

She waited for her taxi to arrive outside of the brownstone that she had shared with Frank for the past twenty years, determined not to look back. She was afraid that if she saw Brianna's tear streaked face in the window, that she would never be able to go through with her plan to return to Jamie. She kept her gaze focused up the street, watching for the telltale sign of the yellow taxi.

Eventually, the taxi pulled up and the driver got out to help her put her one large bag in the trunk. Once they were on their way to the airport, Claire thought about what she would say to Jamie when she finally came face to face with him again. Would he still remember her after all this time? Would he still be longing for her as she does him? Would he even still want her. Would he have moved on and remarried? Would he have fallen in love with another and created a new family? All these were questions that had her nerves on edge and almost had her questioning her decision to even return at all. But the one thing that kept her focused on her goal and moving forward was that persistent voice in the back of her mind. It told her that if she didn't go back and get a definite answer to all of these questions, she would forever regret it and be left wondering 'what if' for the rest of her life.

So with that determination and fortitude to face the love of her life, no matter the outcome, she climbed out of the taxi, collected her bag from the trunk, and strode inside the airport with her head held high. She walked up to the ticket counter, purchased a one way ticket to Inverness, and followed the signs to her assigned gate. She didn't have to wait long for the boarding attendant to announce that it was time for the passengers to board. She had purchased a first class ticket since this would be her last time flying, hopefully if all went as planned. First class passengers were called to board first and there were only a handful of other first class passengers that Claire allowed to get in line before she stood and took her place at the back. 

Claire calmly boarded the plane, found her seat, and accepted the whisky that the flight attendant offered her as she passed by with the drink cart. Claire sipped the whisky, savoring the taste as it slipped down her throat with a welcome burning sensation. Once the whisky was gone, she tipped her seat back and closed her eyes for the long flight over the Atlantic Ocean. 

She was awoken several hours later by the flight attendant gently shaking her by the shoulder, "Ma'am, we are preparing to land, please place your seat in the upright position and buckle your seatbelt until we land."

Claire cleared her throat, repositioned her seat, and looked around at the other passengers. It seemed they were all in the same state of grogginess from the long flight. She peered out the small oval window to judge the time, it appeared to be late morning by the position of the sun. Claire rubbed her hands over her face and hastily tried to smooth out her hair. She watched out the window as the plane quickly descended back toward the earth, a small smile spreading across her face as she remembered the conversation with Jamie when she described this very thing to him. 

She realized that she hadn't felt this at peace since before Jarod's letter had arrived at Lallybroch. She was filled with a feeling of coming home once again, as if her soul knew where it belonged and had been in turmoil since she and Jamie had parted at the stones 20 years before. The plane finally touched down, bouncing along until it eventually came to a stop with the squeal of the breaks. The stairway was pushed up against the outside of the fuselage and the door was swung open to allow the passengers to disembark. 

Claire stood at the top of the stairs and looked out over Inverness as she took in a deep breath of the fresh Scotland air. With each step she took down the stairs, she felt her courage, and the certainty of her plan grow. She entered the airport with the other passengers and made her way outdoors to flag down a taxi. However, when she stepped outside, she noticed there were already a line of taxi's waiting for fares. She chose one and loaded her suitcase into the trunk and climbed into the back seat.

The driver looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror, "Where to lass?"

Claire smiled at the familiar Scottish brogue, "Craigh Na Dun, please."

The driver turned in his seat, "Are ye sure lass, there is nothin' up there but some old stones?"

Claire smiled, "Yes, please. I have been there before and would like to visit them again."

The driver turned back toward the front of the car, "As ye wish, lass."

Claire sat back and watched out the window as the driver pulled away from the airport and drove toward Craigh Na Dun. They arrived at the stones about 15 minutes after leaving the airport. The driver got out and opened the door for Claire and noticed that she had grabbed her suitcase, "Are ye meeting someone here, lass or would you like me to wait for ye?"

Claire paid the driver and tipped him generously, "I don't need you to wait, thank you for the offer, please take this as a token of my thanks."

The driver's eyes widened at how much she had given him, the tip was more than twice the original fare, "Thank ye kindly lass, I hope ye have a pleasant visit while ye are in Scotland."

Claire thanked the driver again, watched as he drove away then walked around the perimeter of the hill toward the forest on the other side. She took off her modern clothing, even her undergarments, and pulled her 18th century styled dress and layers from her suitcase. She put everything on as if it had only been yesterday that she had been wearing this style of clothing. She pulled her leather handbag from the suitcase which contained everything she might need in the 18th century and stuffed her modern clothing back in the suitcase.

She found a fallen, hollowed out tree and stuffed her suitcase inside of it, moving some branches over the opening to disguise the suitcase. Then she started the slow trudge toward the top of the hill. Her excitement grew with every step she took. Finally, the stones came into her line of sight and her feet began to pick up speed. She raised her hands and walked toward the center stone, the buzzing getting louder as she got ever closer. She had one thought running through her mind as her hands came into contact with the stones. She wished that Jamie would have had the chance to meet his daughter.

Suddenly everything happened as it had the two previous times she had traveled through the stones. Her body felt divided into individual cells, the screams reverberated throughout her body, deafening her to all other sounds. Her head pounded with unimaginable pressure and invisible hands pulled at every part of her. Then just as suddenly as it had begun, it all faded away. Claire smiled as she came back to herself, but her feeling of happiness was cut short at the sudden sound of gunshots and men yelling.

Claire opened her eyes and peered around, looking from side to side, but otherwise attempting to remain perfectly still so as not to draw unwanted attention to herself. As the sounds moved away from the hill, she sat up and looked around for her bag. When it wasn't in the area immediately around her, she rolled over onto her stomach so she could carefully rise and look for the bag. As she lifted herself up and looked down, she noticed that she was no longer wearing the 18th century dress that she had made in the weeks before coming back to Scotland. She gasped when she looked down at the dress and realized she had been wearing the very same one on a previous trip through the stones. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to attempt to draw this story out instead of bombarding you with several chapters on the first day. I want to put a bit more thought into this one, since it will likely deviate from Cannon from the very beginning. I hope you enjoy the early release of this chapter, I was going to wait till tomorrow before releasing it, but I need feedback in order to form the next chapter properly. I had this written almost immediately after posting the first chapter and almost posted it as one, but I needed to leave you all with a cliffhanger.

She knew immediately that she would not find her bag, that the trip through the stones had reset time and she was no longer a 50 year old mother. By traveling through the stones again, she had somehow reset the clock, the past 20 years had not yet happened, Brianna had not yet been born. When she looked down at her dress, she knew exactly what date it was and what the future had in store for her and her husband.

The clock had been set back to May 1, 1743, and it was now up to her to attempt to repeat certain events so that she and Jamie could find each other again and right all the wrongs from their first attempt at changing history. 

The first thing she had to do was find that creek where she had stumbled upon Black Jack Randall. It was that interaction that had led Murtagh to find and rescue her from the hands of that mad man. It was also within her hands to rid Jamie's future of that evil bastard. Even if that is all she was able to accomplish on this second chance in 1743, she would do it to ensure Jamie's future without the torture and torment brought on by Black Jack Randall. 

She removed her belt and picked up the blanket which had been wrapped around her shoulders the first time she had fallen through the stones and laid it out flat on the ground, tucking her belt underneath it at about halfway so that she could attempt a semi-long skirt, worn similarly to how Jamie would wear his kilt. She thought perhaps if she looked at least partially dressed the men wouldn't be so keen to perceive her as a whore. 

After she had the tartan arranged correctly, she laid down, wrapped it around her as she had seen Jamie do on countless mornings, and fastened her belt around her waist. As she stood, the top half of the tartan blanket folded over to hide the belt around her waist. She adjusted the pleats so that it looked less like a horrible attempt at a kilt and more like a women's skirt. When she was happy with the results, she stumbled down the hill in the direction of the stream, in search of her husband's tormentor. She advanced with more purpose this time and quieted her footfalls in an attempt to come upon Captain Randall in surprise. She had no weapons, so she searched for a large limb that she could use as a club. Perhaps if she could hit him on the back of the head hard enough, she could incapacitate him long enough to remove his sword and use it on him.

As luck would have it, she stumbled right over a limb that was the perfect shape and size for her weapon. She picked it up and snuck closer to where she knew the captain would be crouched at the stream. She walked carefully, mindful of each step and before she knew it, Captain Randall was in her sights. She stealthily snuck up behind him, raised the club and brought it down right at the juncture of his head and neck with all the force she could muster. To her utter amazement and hope, Captain Randall's body crumpled to the ground. She dropped the club and knelt down next to him to search for a pulse. Unfortunately, she found his pulse, although shallow, his heart was still beating. She picked up his sword, which he must have been cleaning raised it over him, with the blade pointed straight down toward his heart, bent her knees, dropped all her weight on the hilt of the sword and gave it everything she had to plunge the sword deep into his chest, through his body and into the ground that lay beneath him.

She attempted to pull the sword out, but it wouldn't budge, she had used all her strength to deliver that final blow. In her attempt to pull the sword from his body, she stumbled backward, lost her balance, and landed hard on her arse. She covered her face and began to cry. A loud gasp interrupted her and she looked up to see Murtagh, standing over Black Jack's body, his eyes wide in shock. He looked at her and pulled his own sword. Claire scrambled backward and began to beg, "Please, I mean you no harm. He was attacking me, he tried to rape me, I had to do something to defend myself. He said I was a whore and he ripped my bodice and corset off of me to prove his point. Please you can't leave me here, help me, please."

Murtagh returned his sword to his scabbard and lifted his hands as if to show that he wasn't a threat to her, "Tis alright lass, I mean ye no harm, but ye must come wi' me now. There are more redcoats about and if they find either one of us wi' this body, we will surely hang. Come, I'll see ye safe."

Claire got up and took his offered hand, "Thank you, sir, truly you have no idea what this means to me."

Murtagh grunted, "Aye, yer welcome then. But we must hurry, my kinsman is hurt and I must get to him and help him before the others do more harm than good."

Claire nodded, "Yes, of course, perhaps I can be of some service to him, in repayment for your kindness to me."

Murtagh looked at her as he hoisted her up onto his horse, "What service could a woman be?"

She smiled softly, "Well, you see I am a healer, trained by a Beaton. Perhaps I can help with your kinsman's injury."

Murtagh made a Scottish sound in his throat that Claire clearly recognized as one that said he was doubtful but willing to find out if she could indeed help, "Aye, we will let the lad decide if he wants yer help then."

This time their ride to the little cottage was different, for one thing, she was awake and aware of where they were going and who they were about to meet. The second change was now she would be arriving without a lump on the back of her head thanks to Murtagh."

It was time for a new plan now that they had been given a second opportunity to be together. This time, she needed to endear herself to Jamie much faster. She was no longer mourning a lost husband so she needed a new plan to get him to fall in love with her. He would surely see through any crocodile tears that she attempted to muster for Frank if she tried to recreate any of the events that had happened between her and Jamie. She also would be required to tamp down any desire to throw herself in his arms at the first sight of him. She knew it didn't take him long to fall in love with her, but this time she already loved him.

She also had to make sure they avoided any misadventures from the choices they had made the first time. She was determined to get Jamie to only have eyes for her before they reached Castle Leoch. Hopefully, if she could accomplish that, she could avoid Jamie volunteering to take Laoghaire's punishment and all of the events that followed because of that rash decision. Suddenly she realized that she didn't have any more time to think about any of it because they were already approaching the cottage where her injured husband sat by the heart, unknowingly waiting for her to arrive in his life. She was giddy with the knowledge that they not only had a second chance together as their younger selves but perhaps they would have a second chance to bring Faith into the world safely as well. 

Murtagh halted his horse with a few clicking sounds, jumped down then reached up to help her down. "Mistress, perhaps ye should tell me yer name before we get inside."

Claire smiled softly at the man she had become so fond of in her previous life, "Yes, of course, I'm sure that would be helpful. My name is Claire Beauchamp." She made sure to pronounce her name as it would be pronounced in France.

Murtagh returned her smile, "Ye may call me Murtagh, mistress Beauchamp."

Claire curtsied to him, "It is my pleasure to meet you, Murtagh."

Murtagh tied the horse up then led her to the door. He opened the door and allowed her to step inside, he was much more gallant than the first time when he had rudely shoved her inside. She quickly schooled her features and stepped inside, fully prepared for the onslaught of rude remarks directed at her. She had to remind herself, that no matter how these men started out treating her, that eventually, most of them would become her friends.

After stepping inside, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the light before attempting to look around. Once her eyes had adjusted, she started to scan the room to remind herself of everyone that was in attendance that day. Before her eyes could land on Jamie, Dougal stepped in front of her and began questioning Murtagh in Gaelic. For a moment she regretting taking Brianna and learning the Gaelic language with her so that she could retain at least one thing of her heritage. 

The first time she had lived through this, she had been oblivious to what the men were saying about her, this time, unfortunately, because she had taken it upon herself to master the language, she was able to understand every crude remark and accusation. But she also knew that her best advantage would be to pretend that she had no idea what was being said. She was surprised however when Murtagh introduced her as a healer he had found in the clutches of Black Jack Randall, it apparently put to rest any question of her being a whore.

She bit her tongue and waited for the conversation to turn back to English. Finally, Murtagh introduced her, and Dougal's brows rose to his hairline, "So yer a French lass then?"

Claire smiled and took the opportunity he had offered her to speak. "Yes I was born in France, but at a young age my parents died and I was sent to live with my only living relative, an uncle who lived in Oxfordshire and I picked up his accent. So, unfortunately, I don't even sound like I am from France."

Dougal scoffed, "Well, be that as it may, Murtagh says that ye have some healing skills. The lad here had put his shoulder out of joint, do ye think ye can fix it for him so we can ride?"

Claire smiled and did her best to keep her eyes pointed at Dougal, "That happens to be one of my specialties, I would be glad to, just point me in his direction."

Dougal made a noise in his throat, Claire wasn't adept at his noises but assumed it was one of disbelief by the look that accompanied it, "The lad is sitting over by the fire."

Claire turned and walked toward the fire, reminding herself not to run into his arms. He didn't know who she was yet and she would likely scare him off if she jumped on him right from the start. As the men stepped aside and Jamie was revealed, her breath hitched and her heart stuttered at seeing him after 20 years. It was as if time hadn't changed him a bit, then she realized that of course time hadn't changed him, because that time hadn't come to pass yet. She held her emotion in check at seeing his beautiful face and his strong body, breathing and alive, right before her very eyes.

She stepped closer to him, keeping her pace steady and breathing slowly in an attempt to slow her racing heart. Suddenly she was kneeling in front of him as his eyes shined down at hers. She took on her doctor's personality and spoke to him as if he were a patient instead of the love of her life. "Hello, my name is Claire and I am a healer. I am going to fix your arm and this first bit is the worst part, are you ready?"

Jamie nodded but kept his mouth pressed in a tight line. She knew that he was in quite a bit of pain, due to how long is shoulder had been dislocated. The muscles had swelled, which was putting pressure on his nerves and pain receptors, making even the slightest movements excruciating. She didn't take any offense to his lack of verbalizing his acknowledgment, knowing it was likely all he could manage to grit his teeth. She grabbed his elbow and fist, just as she had done the first time she had done this, gave directions to the men behind him to keep him steady then twisted and pushed until his joint popped back in. He looked at her in amazement, "It doesna hurt anymore."

She giggled, "Well, it will. It will remain sore for about a week. I need to bind it up, you must not use it or you could inflict more damage, causing a permanent injury."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I'll do as ye say, mistress."

Still in doctor mode, Claire looked around at the men, "I need a belt to bind his arm, does anyone have one that they can lend to me?"

Dougal looked to Angus, "Give her yer belt lad, we canna stay here much longer and Jamie canna ride wi' his arm like that."

Angus grumbled but removed his belt and passed it to Claire. She accepted it with thanks, wrapped it around Jamie's body, and smirked when she noticed that he was attempting to avoid looking down inside the top of her dress. She buckled the belt at his shoulder and tested the angle of his arm, "How does that feel?"

Jamie smiled, "Much better, thank ye."

Claire smiled, "Well that is about all I can do, the rest is up to you."

Dougal tossed Jamie's coat to him, "We must no' linger any longer, can ye ride Jamie?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I can."

Claire watched the interplay between the men, but stood silently, waiting for what should be coming next. Everyone but her and Jamie went outside to ready the horses. Claire took the opportunity to turn to Jamie and whisper a request to him, "You will tell me if it becomes uncomfortable so that I can adjust it, please."

Jamie smiled down at her, "Aye, Sassenach, I shall tell ye right off if I canna bide."

Claire smiled at the familiar epithet and rolled her eyes, she knew that her stubborn husband always downplayed his injuries, but she hoped he would be honest with her from the start, especially about his bullet wound. Unfortunately, she would have to allow him to get shot so that she could bandage it up after he fell off the horse in the dark and later clean it at Castle Leoch as well as use it as an excuse to visit him in the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire allowed Jamie to lead her outside and stood to the side as he carefully mounted on his horse. Just as before Dougal approached her, but his demeanor was quantifiably changed from the first time she had arrived at the cottage. "Lass, I'll have ye ride with young Jamie here. Ye can help him if he has trouble with the reins, aye?"

Claire smiled warmly at him, this was an entirely new side of Dougal that she had never witnessed before, "Yes I would be happy to."

Dougal smiled, "Give me yer foot lass and I'll boost ye up. Try to stay close, there are redcoats about who willna hesitate to kill us all, even a lovely lady such as yer self."

Claire nodded as she offered her foot to Dougal, "Yes, of course, I know you are right. I overheard some of them talking before Captain Randall found me. They were talking about ambushing any Scottish citizens that happened to be passing by Cocknammon Rock. I hope we aren't going near there, I would hate to run into any of them again."

Dougal furrowed his brow as he helped her settle into the saddle, "Is that so, well that is right along our route back to Leoch. We shall remain on our guard, thank ye for the warning Mistress."

Claire nodded, "Of course, anything I can do to help. I'm just glad to be in the company of such a fine group of gentlemen instead of in the clutches of those awful Englishman."

Dougal exchanged a knowing look with Jamie, patted the horse's neck then walked away to mount his own horse. 

Jamie wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Are ye cold, Sassenach, I can share my plaid wi' ye. It will at least help to keep ye dry in this rain."

Claire turned and looked up at him, causing his arm to fall away from her waist. She inhaled his intoxicating scent, a scent she had been longing to smell next to her over the past 20 years. "Yes, I would be grateful for any warmth you can provide. Do you need help releasing your brooch?"

Jamie grinned, "Aye, it is a bit difficult wi' only one arm."

Claire turned as far as she could in the saddle, bracing herself with one hand on his chest. She reached up to unpin the brooch, glancing at Jamie's face through her lashes. She could see the smile fighting at the corner of his sweet wide mouth and how his eyes were darkening. Once the brooch was released she handed it to him and turned a bit further in the saddle to take the plaid from his shoulder to shake it out and wrap it around the both of them. Once the plaid was in place, she turned back to face forward, gathered both sides of the plaid in her fist, and leaned into Jamie's warmth. She sighed as his arm wrapped around her waist again and pulled her tighter against his chest.

They waited for the rest of the men to begin moving before Jamie made a clicking sound with his mouth and urged his horse forward. Once they had been riding for a bit, she relaxed even further against his chest, snuggling as close as she could get. She felt Jamie lean down and bury his nose in her curls, inhaling her scent. After he sat up and adjusted her against him, she could feel his arousal pressing into her lower back. She raised her hand to her mouth to try to stifle the giggle that was threatening to rise in her chest.

Jamie looked down at the mess of curls tickling his nose and grinned at how lucky he was to be holding this exotic goddess in his arms. He felt her body begin to shake against his chest and began to worry that she was colder than she let on. He leaned down to whisper in her ear again, "Are ye alright Mistress, are ye warm enough?"

Claire turned and looked up at him with something he couldn't quite identify in her eyes, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry I just remembered something funny."

Jamie raised his brow, "Och, aye?"

She smiled at him, such trust reflected back in her eyes that he couldn't help but want her, "Yes, I was just thinking about the look on Murtagh's face, when he realized that I had killed Black Jack Randall."

Jamie stiffened in the saddle and pressed his lips into a tight line before replying to what she had just revealed, "Did ye say ye killed Black Jack Randall?"

She frowned, "Well, yes. The man was trying to rape me, what else was I suppose to do?"

Jamie relaxed, "Well, ye are a brave lass to be sure, Mistress. Remind me no' to get on yer bad side."

Claire giggled, "Oh, Jamie, you could never get on my bad side. But I'm sure you have heard of that monster. He was so brutal to the Scottish people, I am just glad that I could help to put an end to all of that cruel torture."

Jamie looked at her thoughtfully, "Aye, I knew of him. Ye have done Scotland a great service by ridding the world of that vile man."

Claire smiled up at him, "Well it is the least I could do for my mother's country, doesn't that make it partly my country as well?"

Jamie made a sound of approval in his throat, "Aye, I suppose it does. So tell me, Sassenach, what brings a lovely lass, such as yer self to Scotland?"

Claire smiled to herself, "Well I don't know if you heard, but I was born in France. My father was French and my mother was Scottish, they both died when I was very young and I was sent to England to live with my uncle. But before my mother died I remember her talking of her homeland and how beautiful it was. I longed to come to Scotland and when my uncle died, I no longer had anything holding me back."

Jamie kissed the top of her head, "I am verra sorry for yer loss Mistress, tis never easy losin' someone ye love."

Claire turned and pressed her lips to the arm that was wrapped around her, "Thank you, Jamie."

Jamie cleared his throat, "I hope ye dinna take any offense, but how did ye come to be in such a state of undress, if ye dinna mind me askin'?"

Claire turned and peered up at him to see the blush rising up to his ears, then turned back so as not to embarrass him by staring. "That would be due to Black Jack Randall. I was riding along and he startled my horse, causing the horse to throw me. I was knocked out when I landed and by the time I came to, my horse was gone and Black Jack Randall had rid me of my bodice and corset. He was in the process of trying to rape me when I grabbed a club and walloped him over the head. He fell over from the blow and I took the opportunity to pick up his sword and run it through his heart. I was trying to pull it out of him but it was stuck and I stumbled backward falling on my arse. I realized at that moment what had almost happened to me and I began to weep. That is when Murtagh found me and brought me with him to the cottage."

Jamie growled, "I am that sorry that ye ever had to meet that man, but I canna say that I am no' glad that Murtagh found ye and saw fit to rescue ye before any other soldiers could finish what he started."

Claire nodded, "Yes that was quite fortunate indeed. I owe Murtagh my life for that act of kindness."

She turned and looked at him again, "So tell me, Jamie, how did you injure your shoulder?"

Jamie sighed, "The men and I were raiding cattle when the redcoats spotted us. My horse was spooked as well and threw me to the ground, but I didna get knocked out. I only separated my shoulder when I landed. The men picked me up and carried me into the cottage where ye found me."

Claire faced forward and nestled back against his chest, smiling at the groan that her movements elicited from deep in his chest, "It looks like all of us are enemies of the redcoats and I want to thank you all for the protection."

Jamie tried to adjust his posture to move his cock away from her, hoping that she couldn't feel it. But with every adjustment, her round arse seemed to settle even closer to him. He looked down at her and was about to reply to her gratitude when he realized that her breathing had evened out. He leaned forward to peer over her shoulder and take a look at her face. He grinned when he realized that she had fallen asleep. He took that moment to whisper to her in his native tongue, words he wished to tell her but that she would not understand. "Aye, ye have the protection of my body if ye will have me Sassenach. I canna explain it yet, but I wish to make ye mine."

Claire smiled, she had not quite drifted off into sleep when Jamie had whispered those beautiful words to her. It seemed as though he had come to the realization that he wanted her a bit sooner than the first time they had ridden back to Leoch in the rain. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters will come, but this was the last one I had already written. I have a plan in my head already for the next chapter, but with a full time job and family, writing takes a bit of time. The next one might not come for a few days or a week. Bear with me, I have the whole story already mapped in my head, just have to think of the details and get them written down for the story to come to life.

Claire woke several hours later with a start, "Brianna"

Jamie looked down at her, "Are ye, alright Mistress?"

Claire looked around, "Jamie, is that really you? Oh my God, I have missed you so much, I have missed your lips on mine."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Miss Beauchamp, did ye hit yer head when ye fell?"

Claire turned in the saddle and looked at him as realization washed over her, "Oh, God, no. No, I'm alright, I guess I must have been dreaming"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, it seems that ye were. Were ye perhaps, dreamin' of me?"

Claire blushed, which Jamie did not miss and he sat up a bit taller in the saddle. She cleared her throat, "I'm not really sure what I was dreaming of, exactly, but I think you must have been there."

Jamie smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Well, I have to say that from what ye said when ye were wakin' up, I dinna mind a bit if ye dream of me like that."

Claire blushed even hotter, "I'm sure that I do not know what you speak of sir."

Jamie chuckled, "Yer a bad liar Sassenach. But if ye wish for me to kiss ye, I would be happy to oblige ye."

Claire didn't say anything but the hum that came from her chest was all the acknowledgment that Jamie needed to know that she fancied him as well.

Claire looked around at their surroundings and suddenly sat up straighter, "Jamie, I must speak to Dougal right away."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Whatever for, Mistress?"

Claire turned and peered up at him, "I wish you would stop calling me that and just call me Claire or Sassenach. But I need to remind Dougal of the ambush, isn't that Cocknammon rock?"

Jamie looked up to where she was pointing, "Och, aye, tis. Hold on and I'll take ye up to speak to him."

Jamie kicked his horse and quickly passed by all of the other men to reach Dougal, "Dougal, the lass says she must speak to ye urgently."

Dougal pulled his horse to a stop and gestured for the rest of the men to follow suit, "Aye, what is it, lass?"

Claire sat up tall in the saddle, "Do you remember what I told you that I overheard the soldiers talking about just before Randall capture me?"

Dougal looked at her with his brow furrowed, "Aye, and yer remindin' me because we are close to the rock?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, I don't wish to see any of you hurt, is there perhaps another way around?"

Dougal chuckled, "Nah, no' unless we wish to ride straight back into the hands of some other redcoats. Jamie go take the lass to safety then haste ye back so we can charge the redcoats."

Jamie nodded and turned his steed around, racing off back in the direction they had come. He set her off of the horse gently then kicked his horse to return to the men. Claire looked around and realized that Jamie had brought her to the small stream where he had threatened to throw her over his shoulder last time. She shook her head, apparently, some things were bound to play out just as they had before. 

Claire knelt by the creek and used the time to wash some of the road grime from her face, neck, arms, and hands. She was just finishing her ablutions when she heard hoofbeats behind her. She smiled to herself at Jamie's predictability but when she turned around she discovered that she wasn't facing her young husband but a redcoat with a familiar leer in his eyes as he looked her up and down lasciviously. 

Before she could make an attempt to run, she heard a familiar brogue that caused her heart to flutter. She looked past the soldier and saw Jamie riding up fast on his horse with his sword drawn. She looked at him in relief as he swung his sword high and rode directly at the soldier. The redcoat turned just in time to see his attacker approaching before Jamie's sword contacted flesh and the soldier's head went rolling past Claire's feet as his body slumped to the ground like a bag of bones. 

Jamie jumped off his horse, dropped his sword on the ground, and caught Claire just as her knees began to buckle, "Are ye alright, Sassenach?"

Claire threw her arms around his neck and began to sob uncontrollably, "Oh, Jamie, I am so glad you came. You saved me, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't arrived when you did. Jamie hugged her tight against his body and pressed his nose into her hair, "Tis alright Claire, I am right here. Yer alright now, I've got ye."

Jamie smiled to himself, this lovely contrary woman was everything he never knew he wanted.

Claire pulled back and looked into those crystal blue eyes, eyes that were finally looking back at her with something more than curiosity. She leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, before realizing that she might scare him and pulled back. "Oh, God, Jamie I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, please forgive me."

Jamie smiled at her with that beautiful smile that he used only on her, "I dinna mind a bit Claire, ye can kiss me any time ye like. If I am to be honest, wi' ye, I must admit that I quite enjoyed it, however brief it may have been."

Claire blushed and gently removed herself from his embrace, "Still, it was rather forward of me and I do not wish to taint your reputation. For all, I know you could be married or promised to someone."

Jamie chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I am no' married or promised to anyone Sassenach, I dinna make much of prospect as a husband, ye ken."

Claire looked up at him, attempting to show shock or surprise on her face, "I find that hard to believe Jamie, you are a beautiful man and any lass would find herself lucky to call you her husband."

Jamie blushed and looked down, suddenly finding his boots quite interesting, "Well, perhaps, but no' wi' a price on my head."

Claire took a step closer to him, "That wouldn't bother me any. I would call myself quite lucky to call you mine. I don't care that you have a price on your head."

Jamie looked up at her through his lashes, "Truly?"

She smiled shyly at him, "Yes, from what I have seen so far, you are a sweet and generous man. Whatever the price is on your head for, it couldn't be too bad. I just can't believe that you would do anything truly evil."

Jamie cleared his throat, "I might tell ye some time, but right now we must get back, the men will be waitin' for us."

Claire nodded, "Yes of course, could you help me up onto your horse?"

Jamie took her hand in his, revealing the blood on his shirt as he extended his arm. Claire gasped, "Jamie, you're bleeding, are you alright?"

Jamie looked down and scoffed, "This lot is no' my blood, well no' much of it anyway."

Claire sighed, knowing she had to let this play out like this and hating every second that Jamie suffered in silence. "You would tell me if it was your blood, right?"

Jamie nodded, "Well a bit more of it might be my blood than I initially let on, but I'll bide."

Claire nodded, "Okay, if you say so. I guess we better go before the men begin to wonder where we have gotten to."

Jamie helped her mount his horse, then picked up his sword, wiped the blood off, slid it back in its scabbard, and pulled himself up to mount behind her in the saddle. 

Jamie gave the horse a slight kick to send him into a gallop so they could meet up with the rest of the men. Dougal gave him a stern look as they approached, "What took ye so long lad?"

Jamie came to a stop right next to Dougal, "A redcoat had cornered Mistress Beauchamp and was threatening her, I took his head off then had to calm the lass down."

Dougal looked at Claire, "He didna hurt ye did he?"

Claire shook her head, "No, he didn't have time to, thanks to Jamie. I'm sorry I lost my composure back there, I've just never seen a head rolling by me before. It just startled me a bit is all, I'm fine now, truly."

Dougal nodded, "Well, alright then. Let's no' give any more redcoats a chance at us, we better get movin' while we still have the light."

Jamie nodded and held back to allow a few of the men to ride ahead of him. He decided Claire would be much safer if they were in the middle of the group instead of trailing behind, so he kicked his horse and rode off with Angus, Rupert, Murtagh, and a few other men, taking up the back of the group behind him and Claire. Claire looked back at Jamie, "Could we wrap your tartan around us again, I am a bit cold in just my shift and skirt."

Jamie nodded and pulled his tartan over his shoulder and handed the edge to Claire. "I canna reach the other side, can ye reach it?"

Claire nodded and turned in the saddle to reach back and find the other side of the tartan. Once she had it in her hand, she pulled gently until it was wrapped over Jamie's shoulder and draped around her. She relaxed back against his chest again, soaking up every moment she could, knowing that soon they would be forced to separate. To be wrapped in his arms again was heaven and she wasn't about to let the chance pass her by. 

She had gotten plenty of rest during the night as they rode along and couldn't sleep anymore if she had wanted to. So she listened to the sound of Jamie's heartbeat thumping away against her back and his breath in her ear. She had to keep reminding herself that all of this was truly real and not just a wish that her mind had dreamed up in an on call room at the hospital. She missed Brianna to be sure and she knew that the 20th century reality she had left behind no longer existed. The knowledge that she would get a chance to raise Brianna all over again, with Jamie by her side, lifted her heart beyond what words could describe and turned all of her regrets about leaving Brianna behind in the 20th century to dust in the wind. She now had a second chance to live the life she had wished for, raising her children with the love of her life by her side.

She watched the scenery as they passed by hills, glades, glens, and lochs. The hours passed uneventfully as they continued their trek toward Leoch. As darkness fell upon them, Claire began to mentally prepare herself for Jamie to fall off of the horse. She wished at that moment that her bag had been able to make it through the stones with her. She had packed medicines that would be useful in her care of the people here, one person, in particular, could be served well by the medicine she had packed since he always seemed to find trouble. Another hour or so passed before she felt Jamie begin to slump to the side. She grabbed a hold of his arm to attempt to soften his fall and yelled out for the men to help her, "Stop, he's going over."

Jamie tumbled to the ground, just as Claire knew he would and she looked around for the men to help her. To her surprise, even though she knew this was going to happen, her panic and reaction were very real, "Help me get him over here, lean him up against the tree."

Murtagh and Rupert did as she instructed and took a step back. She untied his stock, pulled his coat, waistcoat, and shirt to the side, and saw the fresh bullet wound. She looked around at the men and had to stop herself from requesting actual medicines, "Someone, I need to clean the wound, the bloody idiot has been shot, I need alcohol."

Angus handed her his flask and she quickly poured it over the wound, cussing Jamie in the process. She chuckled to herself when he came to, calling out in Gáidhlig that he was alright. She chastised him for not being honest with her and quickly realized that she didn't have to fake being upset with him, she truly was upset that he hadn't said something sooner. She tore a strip of cloth from her white dress which had remained cleaner than the first time since it was now covered by the tartan blanket. She created a makeshift bandage for the bullet wound and bound his arm against his body again. 

As she looked down at Jamie's beautiful face, she saw glittering eyes staring back at her, filled with desire. She hazarded a look at his nether regions and quickly chastised herself when she noticed the telltale tenting taking place there. She quickly tore her eyes away from Jamie's erection and focused back on his face, which revealed a smirk that told her he saw what she had just done.

Claire blushed and thanked the Lord that it was too dark for anyone to notice her flushed skin or behavior and shook her head to put those lustful thoughts in the back of her mind. She stood up and was about to yell to Dougal about Jamie's recovery, but stopped herself when she remembered about the redcoats on their tail. She reminded herself not to get on Dougal's bad side by arguing about staying so Jamie could rest and instead offered Jamie her hand to help him stand. Murtagh helped Jamie to mount his horse again then offered a hand to Claire to mount in front of him again. 

Once on the horse, Claire knew that Jamie would be alright until they arrived at Leoch and she let her body melt against his and fell fast asleep.

Jamie grinned to himself at how she had spoken to him, his beautiful Sassenach was certainly something to behold. He knew at that moment that he wanted her more than he wanted anything in the world. He wasn't quite sure about what he was feeling for her, but it was something indescribable and he was eager to feel more of it. He was also eager to find out if he would feel that spark again that lit something in his soul when she kissed him. He wanted to kiss her again to see if his theory was correct, could she be the woman that his father had told him about? The One woman that was born just for him and he for her. He looked down at her and grinned, if she was that woman, the world and everything in it would finally feel right. He tightened his grip on her waist and buried his head in her curls, breathing in her unique earthy scent. He sat up and smiled to himself, he could get used to holding her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

They still had several hours of riding ahead of them before they reached Leoch, but Jamie was not one to complain, especially now that he held an angel in his arms. At times, she did make it quite hard to hold onto her as she twitched and murmured in her sleep. He made a mental note to ask her who Brianna is, she had said the name several times while she slept and the lass must be important to her. To Jamie's surprise, she had also murmured his name several times, even going as far as to say James Fraser with her brow furrowed as if he had done something to annoy her. He was quite curious how she knew his true name when no one had even dared to utter it since she had stumbled upon them in the cottage. 

He also noticed the wedding ring she was wearing when her hand slipped from under the tartan. He wondered about that as well, she had not yet once mentioned a husband. Perhaps she was running from an abusive husband and that had a bit to do with why she was wearing so few clothes. He would ask her about that when she awoke as well. He hoped deep in his bones that the reason she hadn't mentioned a husband was that perhaps, hopefully, she was a widow, which would mean she was free to remarry.

Jamie shocked himself with those thoughts, he had never before thought of a lass in regards to being eligible to be wed. Perhaps this was the lass that his father had told him about, could this be love that he was feeling. His father had said nothing about having a dull ache in your heart when you found love, but the ache had started when he first laid eyes on her and it had only grown stronger with the more time that passed. It had been almost a painful ache when he had rode back to the stream to fetch her, only to see her being threatened by that filthy redcoat. At that moment, he had an overwhelming longing to protect her, no matter the cost to his own wellbeing. 

He made the decision to attempt to spend as much time as possible with her once they returned to Leoch and try to suss out if this was love that he was feeling or only a desire to lay with her. Jamie quickly chastised himself as those thoughts had his cock twitching and becoming hard again. He didn't wish to wake Claire with any unwanted reactions from his body and attempted to adjust himself so his cock wasn't pressing into her round arse. 

However, much to his dismay, Claire began to stir in front of him. It was clearly different from the stirring she had done in her sleep and he could tell that she was waking up. She stretched in front of him and he tightened his arm around her waist so she didn't fall off of the horse or worse, cause them both to fall off. She moaned as she stretched and arched her back, causing her arse to press hard against his erection. Jamie stifled the groan that threatened to escape his lips at the pleasant friction her movements were causing. Then she hummed, "Hmm, Jamie. Oh, it feels so nice to wake up in your arms again."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, it feels nice to have ye wake in my arms, Sassenach. When ye have had a moment to get yer bearings, I have a few questions that I would like to ask of ye lass."

Claire snuggled closer to him and smiled as she wrapped the tartan tighter around them, "You know you don't have to ask my permission to ask me any questions, Jamie. I am an open book to you, I always have been. Besides, you are the one that keeps reminding me that I have a glass face, I couldn't lie to you if I tried. Not that I would want to or even try to lie to you, remember we agreed that its ok to have secrets but not lies."

Jamie raised an eyebrow in confusion but opted not to question the statements she was making as she woke up. She likely still thought she was dreaming and was only confused about who she was talking to. "Aye, so then ye willna mind if I ask if ye have a husband somewhere. I saw yer ring while ye slept, but ye have no' mentioned a husband. Is that why ye were in the woods alone and missin' some of yer clothes when ye crossed Randall's path?"

Claire stiffened in his arms and he wondered if one of the things he said had hit its mark. "I was married yes, but he died, it's been about 2 years ago I guess. I honestly didn't even remember I was still wearing his ring. I will take it off when we stop and figure out what to do with it. It means nothing to me now, so there is no sense in keeping it. Is that the only question you had for me?"

Jamie tried to hide his grin at her revelation, she was indeed a widow and far past the first year of grieving. It was no wonder she was so open with her affection toward him, she was no longer tied to anybody, which meant she was free to accept him. Jamie sat taller in his saddle at the thought that perhaps she could be his. Then he reminded himself that he wanted to ask her about the lass whose name she had murmured repeatedly, "I did have a few more questions for ye. Who is Brianna, she must be important to ye judgin' by the sheer number of times that ye said her name as ye slept."

Claire blushed, "Oh, I did not realize that I spoke in my sleep. You must forgive me for that. Did I say anything else that didn't make any sense?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, ye did, but we can speak of that after ye tell me who Brianna is to ye."

Claire sighed, she knew she would have to explain, but it was far to soon to tell Jamie that Brianna was his daughter with her and had been 20 years old when she left her to travel through time back to him. She reminded herself to stick as close to the truth as possible, especially when talking to Jamie. Above all else, she did not want to lie to him, even to save him from a shock of the truth. She thought for a moment how best to answer his question without lying to him and settled upon something that hopefully would ease his curiosity, at least for now. "Brianna was someone that I was very close to before I came to Scotland, but she is gone now, I will never see her again.

She felt the tears building behind her eyes as the grief of never seeing that version of her daughter washed over her and suddenly she couldn't hold the tears or the sobs back. Her body began to tremble as she cried and Jamie tightened his hold on her.

He felt her body tremble and heard her soft cries and tightened his arms around her, attempting to give her the strength to get through the obvious sorrow she was feeling. He felt her heart calling to his and he leaned forward to whisper soft words into her ear, "Tis alright mo ghráidh, I'm here for ye. I willna ever leave ye. Please dinna weep mo chridhe, yer tearing my heart out."

Claire melted against him at his words. Through her sobs of sorrow, she nearly missed what he had said to her. Jamie had called her my love and my heart, did that mean that he was admitting to himself that he loved her? He wasn't aware that she understood every word he said in Gáidhlig and likely felt safe whispering these words that should be unknown to her. But he hadn't just whispered the words, he had leaned down so that only she would hear those words of love. Claire hiccuped and caught her breath as the tears subsided. She turned in the saddle so she could see his face and realized that his eyes were filled with the same emotions that he had just unknowingly revealed to her. "Thank you, Jamie. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that. Truly, I am alright now, thank you for comforting me."

Jamie took his arm from around her waist to raise his hand and gently wipe the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb, "No need to apologize for that mo ghráidh, tis natural to grieve those who meant so much to us. Was she kin or a friend of yers?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, you could say she was something like that."

Jamie cupped her cheek tenderly, "Is she no' alive then?"

Claire let out another involuntary sob, "No, she's not alive."

Jamie gathered her against his chest and she shifted enough in the saddle to wrap her arms around his waist. She was practically sitting in his lap but neither of them had a care about how they looked at that moment. She sobbed against his shoulder for several minutes before she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that she had dreamed of for so long were glittering in the moonlight and she couldn't help herself when she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. She allowed her lips to part and Jamie responded by parting his lips and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Soft moans escaped them both but were swallowed in the passionate kiss. When they parted for air, Jamie had his hand on the back of her neck and he pressed his forehead against hers as they both kept their eyes closed and took deep breathes to center themselves.

Claire pulled back and looked up at him and deep into his eyes, he did not have his mask up and there was love in his eyes as he looked back at her. Claire smiled, "You have no idea how much I needed that." She wasn't just talking about the kids, but the look in his eyes when he gazed back at her as well. It was a look she had longed to see again for the past 20 years.

Jamie grinned that sweet sexy smile that he had just for her, "Aye, it seems that I did as well. But I dinna wish to sully yer reputation, tis probably best that we dinna do that around the men again."

Claire leaned up so her lips were next to his ear, "Does that me that you are willing to do it when we are not around the men?"

Jamie turned his head so he could see her face, his eyes were wide but quickly softened when he saw her sincere expression. He leaned closer and murmured against her lips, "Aye, if ye like."

She closed the distance and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I'll hold you to that James Fraser."

Jamie was still so shocked by the kiss that had just taken place between them and the physical shock he had felt when their lips touched that he nearly missed what she had just said to him. He furrowed his brow and looked intently at her as he whispered and peered at her through narrowed eyes, "How do ye ken my name lass?"

Claire's eyes reflected shock as if she had not intended to reveal that she knew his name. Her mouth dropped open and she didn't answer so Jamie continued. "Tis no' the first time ye have said it. Ye said my name in yer dreams a number of times as ye slept, even said my name just like that only in annoyance or anger perhaps. How do ye ken me, lass?"

Claire clapped her mouth shut and sighed, "I promised a very long time ago not to lie to you and I do not intend to start now, but believe me when I say that this conversation needs to take place in private when no one else is around to hear us. Please trust me to tell you everything, and I will tell you absolutely everything. I am not here to hurt you, in fact I came here for you. I need to properly clean your bullet wound and rebandage it when we reach Leoch, please don't fight me when I tell Mrs. Fitz to take us to a place where I can do that. When we reach that room and are left alone, I will tell you everything. Do you trust me enough to grant me that?"

Jamie looked at her appraisingly for a long moment, then nodded, "Aye, I dinna ken why, but, aye, I trust ye. But ye will tell me everything, no secrets or lies. I also wish to ken how ye ken about Mrs. Fitz, I ken none of the men have mentioned her and ye ken more than ye are lettin' on. I must ken the truth and that includes whatever this is between us. Ye will tell me everything, aye?"

Claire nodded, "Aye, everything. I have nothing to hide from you and the sooner you know what I have to say to you, the easier it will be for us, at least I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

After Claire had promised to tell Jamie everything, his mind had gone in several different directions, attempting to figure out exactly how she knew more than she was letting on and how she would explain it. They still had a few hours more to travel before they would reach Leoch and Jamie found that he was quite impatient to hear what she had to tell him. He decided that he needed at least some of the answers now and would not wait, so he let the other men pass him by so that he and Claire could be at the back of the group and have some room that would provide the privacy that she so desired for their discussion.

When the men's idle chatter could no longer be made out, Jamie leaned forward to look at Claire's face and be sure that she was awake. When she turned and gave him a small, but unsure smile, he decided that he would wait no more, "I ken ye wanted to wait until we reached Leoch, but we have a bit of time before we arrive and we will have more privacy here than we would even in a room wi' a closed door at the castle. The first thing I want to ken, is how do ye ken my name?"

Claire sighed, "This would be much easier if I could see your face as I explain all of this, although I am sure you would put up your emotional mask anyway so I wouldn't be able to figure out what you are thinking. But I suppose you are right, I might as well get started, after all, what I have to tell you will likely take a few days to get through it all."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "There is that much to tell?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, there is quite a bit, but above all, I must ask that you listen and trust that what I have to tell you is the truth. All of it is going to be hard to believe but there are parts more than others that are going to sound fantastical to the point that you may think me mad or even a witch. I promise you that I'm neither of those things."

Jamie tightened his hold on her, "Aye, I will listen and do my best to try to believe ye. Out wi' it then, there is no use in waiting."

Claire turned so she could see his face, "Sitting like this is not the most comfortable of positions, but I want you to be able to see my face so you know that what I say is true. I will begin with the most important parts since there is so much to tell and you can ask questions any time you like, does that sound alright?"

Jamie glanced down at her, noticing that the expression on her face, though a bit sad, was sincere, "Aye, that sounds like a good plan."

Claire took a deep breath then began a speech she, unfortunately, had no time to prepare for. "Alright, so the first thing you wish to know is how I know your name. I know your name, James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser because you told me your name. You told me on the morning of our wedding." Jamie opened his mouth to speak, but Claire held her hand up, "Now before you say anything I know I must explain that as well, so please at least let me get that part out."

Jamie clamped his mouth shut and made a sound of impatience in his throat but otherwise remained quiet, so Claire began to tell her story. "This is a part of it that sounds impossible and the best way to give you context is to say that I am the woman of Balnain. Have you heard that story yet?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, tis a story of a woman that touches some magical stones and travels to a far distant land to live with people who become lovers and friends for a time, but then she travels back to her own land to take up with a man that she left behind."

Claire sighed, "Well that is the gist of it, yes, but I not only come from another land, actually, I come from the future, I traveled through the standing stones at Craigh Na Dun. Now I know that doesn't explain how I know you or why I say we were married, but what I have to say next is a brief overview that will explain it better. You see, we have already lived through this time, you and I have lived through it along with everyone else in this time. We were together for 3 years before you forced me to go back to my time in order to protect me and the child that I carried. When you said I was talking in my sleep, I was dreaming of Brianna, who is our daughter, your and mind, she is the child you sent me back to my time for, it was in order to protect her. I lived in my own time raising our child. I lived there with Brianna for 20 years and all that time I thought you had died.

But then I found proof that you had survived and I returned to the stones to be with you again. I touched them in hopes of finding you 20 years after I had left you, but something changed and instead, I ended up right where we had started the first time. Somehow the stones gave us a second chance to do things over again but I retained all of my memories from our time together and all those painful years apart."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "I dinna ken what to say about all of that, is there something ye can tell me, other than my name that will prove that what ye say is true?"

Claire thought for a moment, "Yes, actually I have several things that I can tell you. Jenny your sister is married to your best friend Ian Murray. Black Jack Randall did not get her with a child but Ian did. They have a son that they named wee Jamie after you and are expecting a daughter that they will name Margaret Ellen Murray."

Jamie looked down at her with a frown, "I dinna ken if any of that is true, tell me something else, something that I would ken."

Claire nodded, "You are going by the name MacTavish to hide your true identity because there is a price on your head for murder, but you are not the one who killed the soldier that you are accused of killing."

Jamie scoffed, "Ye could have heard that information from any number of people, try again."

Claire furrowed her brow, trying to think of anything that Jamie would have kept to himself but shared only with her. "Your father had a viking sword, 10th century that he kept hidden under the foot of is bed."

Jamie chuckled, "As I am sure many men have. If ye were truly my wife, then I would have shared something personal wi' ye. Something I would no' have told anyone else." 

Claire frowned, what could she tell him that was a secret known only to him, one he would have shared with her. She groaned, she knew a secret but she hated to bring it up, "Alright I have one, but you might not want to hear it."

Jamie quirked his brow, "Go on, then out wi' it. If ye expect me to believe ye, then ye must tell it to me."

Claire nodded, "Alright then, when Black Jack Randall arrested you after you interfered with the soldiers who were attacking your sister at Lallybroch, he took you to Fort William where you were flogged. They laid down 100 lashes, but then he offered you a trade. He told you if you would allow him to bugger you then he would let you go and there would be no more lashings. But you refused, worried at what your father would think for letting that sadistic bastard break you. Your father was there when Randall himself laid down the next 100 lashes and at some point, you lost consciousness it caused your father to think you had died and for him to have an apoplexy and die. You blame yourself for your father's death, but it is not your fault, there is a monster in Randall that no one can persuade. Randall is the one responsible for your father's death."

Jamie gasped at what she had just said, "I have no' ever told anyone what Randall said in that room, how could ye have known?"

Claire looked him straight in the eye so he could see that she was telling the truth, "Because what I have said is true. You and I are soulmates, meant to be together. There is a connection between us beyond explanation. We have lived through the next three years together, you sent me back to my time on April 16, 1746. I will tell you everything from the beginning to how I ended up back here again, but like I said that will take a bit of time. For now, what you need to know is that your father was right, I am the one woman meant for you. I was your wife the first time around and I intend to be so again, but much sooner this time. That is if you will have me again."

Jamie looked at her appraisingly and after a moment he made a decision, "I dinna ken yet what I plan to do, but I do ken that I need to hear the rest of the story before makin' a decision. I can see that ye believe what ye have said thus far to be true, but that doesna make it so. Ye will tell me everything and I will spend some time getting to ken ye. I must judge for myself whether ye are truly mad or if ye are who ye say ye are."  
  
Claire looked defeated but nodded her head in understanding before she turned back in the saddle to face forward.

Jamie squeezed her against him and bent his head to whisper in her ear, "That doesna mean that I dinna like ye Sassenach, it only means that I need time to get to ken ye first."

He placed a kiss on her temple and kicked his horse to catch up with the others. They had less than an hour left before they reached Leoch and he was fine with the silence. It would give him time to think about all that Claire had shared with him before she told him the rest of the story. 


	7. Chapter 7

As they approached the gates of Leoch, Jamie felt Claire stiffen so he let the other men get ahead of him a bit so he could talk to her, "What is it mo ghráidh?"

Claire turned and peered up at his face, "The last time we were here, it was not a good time for me. You went away with Dougal to see to his wife's funeral and I was arrested with Geillis Duncan for being suspected of being a witch. We never returned after you rescued me, so my last thoughts of this place are not good memories, I'm afraid."

Jamie pressed a kiss to her temple, "I'll no' let anyone hurt ye. I dinna think ye are a witch and I willna allow anyone else to accuse ye of such a thing."

Claire frowned at him, "Not even Laoghaire MacKenzie, she is the one that wrote the note that lured me to Cranesmure where Geillis and I were arrested. She even testified at the trial and told the magistrates that I concocted a potion to steal you away from her. She said she would dance on my ashes after I burned on the pyre."

Jamie stiffened, "I have never belonged to the lass. I ken who she is, but I have no' even spoken to her. Ye need no' worry about Laoghaire, I'll no' let her come near ye."

Claire sighed, "That's just it though, you might not have done anything yet that would lead her to believe you belong to her, but when you stand up and take her beating for her, she will think that you love her. That act of kindness on your part is the catalyst to her putting an ill wish under our bed and trying to get me killed. Hell, she even tried to seduce you when we returned from collecting rents after we were married. Thankfully you have always been loyal to me, but none of that stopped her wanting you and thinking that you returned her feelings."

Jamie kissed her on the temple again, "I dinna ken if any of what ye say will come to pass, but if she does end up in the great hall facing punishment, I promise ye that I willna stand up and take her punishment for her. Will that please ye, Claire?"

Claire sighed, "I hope to have your complete trust by then, that is still a week or so away, but yes, that would please me, Jamie. Don't kiss her either, even if she is the one who throws herself at you, just promise me you won't kiss her."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, mo ghráidh, I willna kiss the lass. I intend to spend all of my spare time wi' ye and hope that yer words prove true, I willna have time to spare for the spiteful wee besom. But we are almost through the gates of the castle, perhaps we should save the rest of this conversation for later."

Claire nodded, "Yes, you are absolutely right. It is time for us to play our parts until we can be alone again."

Just as the first time they had arrived at the castle, the group rode into the courtyard and dismounted their horses with Auld Alec yelling at Rupert for not taking better care of the mare he was riding. Jamie dismounted and helped Claire down and began to remove his belongings and tack from his horse. Mrs. Fitz approached, "What do we have here, then?"

Jamie looked up from what he was doing to see Mrs. Fitz taking in Claire's soaking wet, bedraggled appearance and Jamie took the opportunity to introduce her, "This is mistress Beauchamp, Murtagh found her and Dougal said we should bring her along wi' us."

Claire held back a smirk, she had not told Jamie what he had said to introduce her the first time, but the words he spoke now were verbatim. She waited for Mrs. Fitz to respond so she could say her line as well. "Well then, come inside, let's find ye somethin' to wear that's a bit, well a bit more."

Claire cleared her throat, "What about him?"

Jamie scoffed and smirked, "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

Claire tried to glare at him but was unsuccessful, "No you can't" She turned her attention back to Mrs. Fitz, "He was shot yesterday and I wasn't able to clean the wound properly. I must clean it and bandage it so it doesn't get inflamed with fever and swelling."

Mrs. Fitz looked at her skeptically, "Are ye sayin' that ye ken what to do for that?"

Claire smiled proudly, "Yes, I was trained by a Beaton healer at a very young age, I know just what to do to take care of his wound."

Mrs. Fitz raised a brow, "Ye heard the lady Jamie, come wi' me. I'll see ye get the space ye need to take care of him, lass."

Claire turned to Jamie with a knowing smirk on her face and he just shook his head and looked down to hide his own smirk. She had proven truthful so far and even though he felt in his bones he could trust her fully, he was still surprised by it.

Mrs. Fitz showed them to one of the guest rooms on the 4th floor and left them alone to go to the kitchen and fetch the supplies that Claire had asked for. While Mrs. Fitz was gone, Claire walked over to stand in front of the fire. "I know you have scars on your back and I know that Mrs. Fitz is going to provide you with a red blanket to cover them since you don't like for people to see them. I won't ask you to refuse the blanket, just know that I have seen them and they are a part of you, they make me proud that you were strong enough to survive torture at the hands of the man that tried to break you. You don't have to tell me the story of how you got them, I already know it. I already told you the basic outline when we were on your horse, but I can go into further detail if you wish."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I think I would like to hear what ye have to say on the matter."

Claire nodded and remained standing where she was, waiting for Mrs. Fitz to return with the witch hazel and other supplies she had asked for. After Mrs. Fitz wrapped the red blanket over Jamie's shoulders and reminded them to call out if they needed anything, Claire thanked her and waited for the invitation to call her Mrs. Fitz. The older woman smiled gave her permission to call her Mrs. Fitz and closed the door to give them a bit of privacy. Claire walked over and locked the door before turning around to face Jamie, "I will tell you everything, but I truly do need to take care of that wound, so if you wouldn't mind, please drop the blanket."

Jamie smirked at her, "Yer a bossy one are ye no'?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "One of the many things you used to say you loved about me, I guess we shall see if all of that still holds true."

Jamie dropped the blanket, "Aye, we shall indeed. I dinna think we have much time, so why dinna ye start yer story at the beginning and get as far as ye can. I'm sure ye can talk while ye work."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I can do both at once. But I need to start a bit before I first fell through the stones. I need to tell you everything that I did before as well."

Jamie raised his hand in a gesture for her to continue. She walked to the hearth and pulled out a freshly boiled cloth and walked behind him to begin cleaning the wound. "I was born in the year 1918, my parents died in an accident when I was only 5 years old and I was raised by my uncle Lamb. I didn't have traditional schooling since he was an archaeologist. We traveled the world in search of artifacts left by generations past to tell us the story of the people who left them behind. When I became old enough to attend university we settled in Oxfordshire. Later I met my first husband Frank. We married and then we both joined the British army which was engaged in the 2nd world war. He became an intelligence officer and I became a combat nurse. I joined the army in the year 1939 and was stationed in Paris until the war was over. The war ended in 1945 and we traveled to Scotland on holiday and to try and reconnect after 6 years of separation. 

On that trip, I went to visit the standing stones of Craigh Na Dun, I touched the center stone and was carried back in time to the year 1743. At first, I didn't realize what had happened and thought I was on the set of a film company. But when the British soldiers fired live rounds in my direction I knew that it was real but I still couldn't wrap my mind around the reality of it. The first person I stumbled upon was Black Jack Randall and at first, I mistook him for my husband Frank. They are indirect relatives and Frank bears an alarming resemblance to Captain Randall. 

Anyway, I soon realized my mistake, but not before Captain Randall held his sword to my throat and accused me of being a whore. He was about to test his theory by raping me, when Murtagh found us and knocked him on the back of the head, rescuing me in the process. I was frightened so I fought against Murtagh too and he knocked me on the head to shut me up. I came to on his horse with his arms wrapped tight around me so I couldn't move or fight back.

He took me to the cottage where Dougal, the men, and you were hold up due to your dislocated shoulder. Rupert was about to put your arm back into joint, but I was afraid he would break your arm, so I stopped him and did it myself. Dougal did not like that I was English and suspected me of being a spy for the English, he was very rude and rough with me. After he helped me onto your horse, he threatened to slit my throat if I tried anything funny."

Claire placed a clean bandage on his shoulder and began wrapping a long piece of clean cloth around his body to hold it in place as she continued with her story. "When we were on the horse, I asked where the city of Inverness was and you told me that I was looking straight at it, that is when I knew for sure that I had indeed traveled back in time and I was scared about what that meant for me. You held me against you, but I didn't know any of you and didn't trust you, so I tried to keep my distance.

Eventually, we approached Cocknammon rock and I told you about the ambush. I didn't know there would be an ambush, but my husband Frank had told me that the British used the area for ambushes, and even though I knew nothing about any of you, I didn't want to see any of you get hurt. You rode up and told Dougal what I had said and it only made him more suspicious of me. You dumped me off your horse into a gorse bush and rode off to battle the British. I took the opportunity to run away, but you caught up with me, you threatened to throw me over your shoulder if I didn't come with you. So I came."

Jamie smirked, that definitely sounded like something that he would threaten, especially if he could get his face near that lovely round arse of hers.

She bound his injured arm to his body, "How does that feel, is it too tight?"

Jamie looked up at her, even throughout her storytelling, she was gentle and caring and he decided to remark on it, "Yer a kind woman with a nice touch."

Claire snorted and Jamie cocked his head to the side, "Did I say somethin' funny?"

Claire shook her head, "No, not funny. That is exactly what you told me the first time I did this."

Jamie looked at her in awe, "Hmm, I see. Well, I apparently believe it to be true then. Go on and tell me more of yer story, so far it is no' much different from what has actually happened since I met ye."

Claire nodded and sat on her knees in front of the hearth, staring into the fire. "After you got me back on your horse, we rejoined the men and you offered me a nip of whisky and told me that it would not fill my belly but it would make me forget that I was hungry. We rode off to continue our journey and later during the night you fell off your horse, you had been shot but didn't admit it to me. I was angry that you hadn't told me sooner, though I didn't know at the time why I was angry with you. I yelled at Dougal when he said we must keep going because I thought you needed rest in order to heal but he wanted to push on. 

It was then that you told me that you knew Randall and reminded me that he would be hunting for us. You told me that if you were not fit enough to ride to leave you a pistol so you could determine your own fate. I wasn't about to leave a man behind so I helped you back onto your horse and I again rode in front of you. We eventually made it to Leoch and you introduced me to Mrs. Fitz exactly the same way you did today when we arrived. 

She showed us to this same room, I cleaned and bandaged your shoulder and bound your arm. You made that same comment about me being a kind woman, but you also said that my husband was a lucky man. I broke down crying because, at that time, I was mourning the loss of my husband on the other side of the stones."

Jamie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "If what ye say is true to that point, why are ye no' mourning him now?"

Claire looked deep into his eyes. "That part gets a bit confusing and if I try and explain now, it will just get all tangled in the telling, but suffice it to say that he truly did die about 2 years ago for me this time and I have not loved him for 20 years."

Jamie made a sound in his throat that Claire did not ever remember him making before, she didn't know what that sound meant. "Anyway, I will eventually get to that in a way that will make sense, but back to what I was saying before. You told me that I need not be scared of you or anyone else here as long as you were with me. I asked about when you were not with me and you told me that I must remember that I am English in a place where that is not a pretty thing to be.

You told me to get some rest, which I did. Then I was summoned to talk with Colum, he interrogated me then sent me back to my room, this room. Later I went down to the great hall for the evening meal and was made to sit at the head table between Colum and Dougal. Colum interrogated me further, not believing the story I had made up. Over the next few days, I went to visit you in the stables. I made the excuse that I was looking after a patient, but the truth was that you were the only one I trusted and I wanted to be near you. I enjoyed your company and couldn't seem to get enough of you. 

When we were in the stables you told me about the price on your head as well as eating grass. I returned to the stables over the next few days to visit you, then on the 6th day, there was a gathering in the great hall. Laoghaire's father wanted Colum to punish her for loose behavior but you stood up and took her punishment for her. I hated every minute of it and later cleaned up your face in the kitchen. I thought I would be leaving the next day with Mr. Pinkerton, but Colum decided that I would stay and be the castle healer.

Eventually, Dougal took us to collect rents with him and a soldier ended up taking me to talk with his commander, while there I was confronted with Randall again. You married me to keep me safe from him. By marrying me you turned me from and English person into a Scot. You told me the morning before we wed that you were still a virgin but had no qualms that I wasn't. You said that one of us should know what we were doing.

That is the night that I realized that I loved you, but I still felt guilty about leaving Frank without any knowledge of what had happened to me. Your friend Hugh Monroe visited us a few days later and told you about a redcoat deserter who knew the identity of the man who killed the soldier at Fort William. The deserter's name was Horrocks, you went to meet him and I saw how close we were to the standing stones at Craigh Na Dun. I ran for them but was captured by the redcoats and taken to Fort William. You rescued me along with the help of Willie, Angus, Rupert, and Murtagh, just as Randall was about to rape me.

You were very angry with me and we fought by a stream. Later when we were in the tavern the men would not speak to me, because unbeknownst to me, I had put all of their lives in danger. You handed out justice as you were taught and beat me, which caused a rift between us that lasted until after we had returned to Leoch. You pledged your oath to me and promised never to raise a hand to me in rebellion again. We made up with passionate lovemaking and I knew then that I belonged by your side in this time. We had a few weeks of wedded bliss here while we were in the castle, but then Dougal's wife died from a fever and Geillis killed the fiscal with poison. 

You had gone to see the Duke of Sandringham to try and get him to help you get a pardon. That was a waste of time by the way and you are not allowed to do that again."

Jamie chuckled, "Yer ordering me about now, and no' even my wife yet."

Claire allowed a small smile to grace her face, "You said yet."

Jamie huffed, "A mere slip of the tongue, I didna mean anythin' by it."

Claire shook her head as she continued, "Whatever you say, my love. Anyway, back to my story. The Duke wanted you to be his second in a duel, you were injured and I stitched you up. Colum was angry with you for engaging with the MacDonald's and ordered you to accompany Dougal back to his estate to see to his wife's funeral and you had to leave me here. I already told you what happened while you were gone with the witch trial. Luckily you heard about it in time to rescue me. After that, you asked me if I was a witch and I told you everything about where and when I was from, everything that I just told you. 

You said you believed me and we rode away from Cranesmure and Leoch. I thought you were taking me to Lallybroch, but instead, you took me back to the stones and told me to go. You said there was nothing for me here, save violence and danger. You left me on that hilltop and told me you would stay at the camp until nightfall to see me safe. While I sat on that hilltop, I weighed all of my options and realized that I was in love with you and I couldn't walk away from that. I had given you my heart and I couldn't live without a heart. So I chose you and made my way back to our camp. From there, you took us back to Lallybroch."

There was a knock at the door which interrupted Claire's storytelling, so she rose from in front of the hearth to answer it, "Yes, who is there?"

A familiar voice came through the door, "Tis Mrs. Fitz my dear. I have brought ye some clean clothes to wear, are ye no' finished wi' Jamie yet?"

Claire looked back at where Jamie was sitting next to the hearth, "I'm just about finished, just need to finish binding his arm, could you leave the clothes by the door, I shall fetch them as soon as I am finished here."

There was a short silence and shuffling then Mrs. Fitz replied, "Aye, I just set them on the chair here by yer door. Call out of ye need help putting them on. The Laird would like to see ye when ye are finished with Jamie."

Claire leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes. "I just have to come up with a logical reason for being in the woods, alone and partially undressed that Colum will believe."

Jamie nodded, "Aye ye do. Colum willna be so easily persuaded and ye canna tell him any of what ye just told me. What about if ye told him that ye are a seer and ye ken what the future holds, no' only for us, but for the whole clan and apparently the whole world."

Claire thought for a moment, "Well I know your grandsire Simon, Lord Lovat had a seer and believed in such things, but does Colum hold the same value in them?"

Jamie smirked, "Aye, he does, but he has never employed one like my grandsire has. Ye truly are who ye say ye are, then?"

  
Claire turned away from the door to face Jamie, "Yes, Jamie, I am your wife, and you, my sweet beautiful highland warrior are the love of my life and I will not let you go again."

Jamie stood from the stool and strode over to stand in front of her, "I believe ye, mo nighean donn, I canna explain it, but I believe ye. However, I do intend to hear the whole story as soon as we might get a chance."

Claire looked up at him through her lashes, "There is one more thing that may not sound too important but I think you should know, regardless."

Jamie quirked his brow, "Och, aye, and what might that be?"

Claire smiled shyly, "Well when you sent me back to my own time, carrying your child, I had to make a promise to Frank to let you go and never speak of you again. I hated the agreement, but I had made a promise to you to make it work with him. Even though I couldn't speak of you or tell our daughter about you, I didn't want her to completely lose her heritage. So I signed us both up to take lessons in Gáidhlig. I wanted her to know the language of her father and for the two of us to have a way to speak that was special to just us."

Jamie smirked at her, "So yer sayin' that ye ken what the men have been saying this whole time?"

Claire grinned, "Not just what the men have been saying, I also know what you have been saying to me. Every sweet endearment you have whispered in my ear, I know what they all mean."

Jamie blushed, "All of them?"

Claire leaned up and kissed him on the chin, "Yes, mo ghráidh means my love." She kissed him again, "Mo chridhe means my heart." She kissed him on the throat as he stood motionless. "Mo nighean donn, means my brown haired lass, you longed to call me that one and finally did on our wedding night. I know that Sassenach means outlander or English person and it is usually meant as an insult, but you never meant it like that. You adored that I was different and Sassenach became your nickname for me."

Jamie smirked, "It seems as though I canna whisper my thoughts to ye without ye knowing what I am sayin'. I am no' sure that is playin' fair, Sassenach."

Claire grinned, "I do have something that I have been longing to say to you since I learned how to pronounce it correctly and please don't feel obligated to return the sentiment, I can wait until you are ready."

Jamie leaned toward her, looking directly into her eyes, "What is it ye wish to say to me, mo nighean donn?"

Claire smiled and placed her hands on Jamie's bare chest as she murmured, "Tha gaol agam ort, mo Seamus ruaidh."

Jamie's grin could light up the night, he leaned forward and crushed his mouth against hers before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "I wasna certain before, but I am now, tha gaol agam ort, mo Sorcha. We will figure this out together, I want to ken everything ye have to tell me, but I ken for certain that ye are meant to be mine as certain I am that the sky is blue."

Claire leaned her head against his shoulder as his arms came up to wrap her in them, "Thank God, I am so glad that you believe me, I don't know what I would do with myself if you didn't want me anymore."

Jamie placed a kiss on the crown of her head, "Ye willna ever have to find out mo nighean donn."


	8. Chapter 8

Claire and Jamie had a few minutes left before Jamie would be expected to leave the room, fully bandaged, and head to the stables. But now that they had established that Claire was indeed telling the truth about her situation, Jamie was determined to help her come up with a plausible story to tell Colum. "I think perhaps that ye should stick wi' what ye told Murtagh about visiting Scotland. Ye truly were visiting Scotland, even though yer reasons were no' the one's ye shared wi' him. Ye were trained to heal, it matters no' who trained ye, just that ye were trained. So what ye said to Mrs. Fitz needs to remain as part of what ye tell him as well. Ye could tell Colum that ye came to Scotland because it was where yer mother was from and ye were hopin' to make yer permanent home here and that ye dinna harbor any aggression toward us Scots as the English do. Even though ye are truly English, I dinna think that ye should let anyone save me ken the truth of that. They willna be so acceptin' of ye if ye admit to bein' English."

Claire smirked up at him, "I rather gathered that from my first time I was in this situation. So far everyone seems a bit more accepting of me and puts my English accent down to the fact that I was raised by an Englishman from the time I could speak. It is the reason I decided to attempt a French background this time and see if I was treated any differently. Dougal does still make my skin crawl, perhaps more so now than before, but this time I have you in my corner from the very beginning. I always did have you before, but I was not aware of how much you cared for me this soon in our relationship."

Jamie squeezed her tighter, "If ye had no' told me what ye have, I wouldna have let ye ken my true heart just yet."

Claire sighed and rested her head against Jamie's chest, soaking up as much of him as she could before they were forced to part for an unknown amount of time. "Jamie, I don't know when I will get to see you again. I'm not as tired this time as I was the first time I came through the stones, but I do know that I will be expected in the great hall this evening so that Colum and Letitia can interrogate me."

Jamie shook his head, "I dinna think everything will be as it was before. Ye are no' plannin' on tellin' Colum that ye wish to go to France, so he willna have a reason to treat ye as a prisoner. Ye can tell him that I mentioned that the castle healer Davey Beaton died and that ye were hopin' for such a position when ye decided to move to Scotland. If ye get on his good side from the start, he may be more acceptin' of ye. Just dinna tell him more than he asks and ye should be fine. If ye offer up too much information, he might suspect that ye are lying to him and have reason to suspect ye of somethin' which he doesna ken."

Claire nodded, "Yes, you are quite right. Here let me help you put your shirt back on, I don't want to give Laoghaire MacKenzie any reason to ogle my husband."

Jamie chuckled as he placed a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his, "I might be yer husband in yer memory, but we are no' husband and wife yet mo ghráidh. No one would ken why ye would be jealous of the lass just yet. I will avoid her and ye try to keep yer temper in check, aye?"

Claire sighed, "Yes, my love. I will do my best, but that girl just seems to get under my skin. I know I haven't even met her yet this time, but I already know she is capable of wicked things toward me, toward us as a couple. Please just be cautious and do your best to avoid her."

Jamie nodded, then released Claire and took a step back from her, so she could fetch his shirt from the table and help him to put it on. She left his arm bound to his chest, so his right sleeve would remain empty. Jamie, bent just a bit as she walked back over to stand in front of him, she slid the shirt over his head and helped him to put his left arm in the sleeve. She tucked the other sleeve inside his the edge of his kilt, causing Jamie's eyes to go round in surprise. She looked up at his face, just in time to see the blush color his cheeks pink and his jaw drop open. Claire giggled as he seemed utterly speechless, "What?"

Jamie shook his head to clear the haze that had come over him at her bold handling of his being. "I ken ye said that we were married in yer memory, but Sassenach, men, and women generally dinna go around touchin' one another so intimately when they are no' even betrothed."

She shook her head and stood up on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips, "I think we are a bit beyond that point, my love. We are betrothed, even if no one else here knows it, but us."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, as ye say. But I have no' even asked for yer hand yet. Ye said that Dougal arranged our marriage the day before we wed last time and that I had no' even told ye about my intentions toward ye at the time it happened. I would like to make it right this time and do things properly and I think wi' ye tellin' Colum that ye were French born to a Scottish mother and French father, he might be amenable to me takin' ye as my wife."

Claire hummed, "Do you truly think so?"

Jamie's grin grew impossibly wider, making his eyes sparkle, "Aye, I do. I might have taken a French wife if Annalise had chosen me, and Colum still would have wanted me to take his place as Laird. I think ye have created a better situation for us this time around, just by sayin' that ye are French."

Claire tried to hide her growl, "Annalise De Marillac, that is someone else that I forbid you to spend any time with, Jamie. But I get your meaning about being French, I will be sure that Colum knows I am French and not English."

Jamie pulled her close for one last passionate kiss before releasing her and leaving the room. Claire swayed as she watched him walk away, her lips still tingling from his kiss. She pressed her fingertips to her lips and smiled. So far everything was as it should have been from the first time she had made this journey. Claire walked out of her assigned room and spotted the stack of clothing that Mrs. Fitz had left for her and thanked heaven for already knowing how to put everything on without help. She loved Mrs. Fitz dearly, but having someone help you bathe and dress once you were a grown woman was a bit unnerving. She quickly unbuckled her belt, removed the tartan blanket that she had fashioned into a skirt, and pulled off her dress. Claire looked down at her body and had to make a decision about her undergarments. When Jamie forced her to go back to the future, she had never gotten used to wearing panties again and had often chosen to forego the uncomfortable, restrictive piece of material. Wearing them now, felt a bit strange, and she decided that she would simply burn them. 

She turned her focus toward her brassiere and quickly decided that it would be uncomfortable to wear with the corsets that helped to hold everything in place for the dresses she would be wearing. The brassiere would go into the fire as well, besides there was no reason to hold onto either item, she didn't plan to ever return to the future again. There was nothing left for her in that time, and she knew from her own experience after returning to Frank that what they had once shared was no longer possible. It didn't matter if she and Jamie ended up going through the same motions as before, she would not allow him to send her back a second time. Soon he would know the truth about everything, including the 20 years she had been separated from him, and she hoped that the knowledge alone would be enough to convince him to make different choices this time around.

She removed the undergarments, tossed them into the fire, and used the remaining water in the ewer, pouring enough into the basin to wash her face, arms, hands, and feet before pulling on the layers of 18th century clothing that Mrs. Fitz had so generously provided for her. When she was finished with her ablutions, she began pulling on each layer. She looked in the full length mirror when she had each layer in place and smiled at her reflection. She had missed the person staring back at her from the mirror more than she realized. She not only finally looked like herself again, but she felt like herself as well. 

Claire sat down in the high backed chair near the hearth and patiently awaited the return of Mrs. Fitz. She had to remind herself, that she was a newcomer to the castle and shouldn't know how to reach Colum's study or anywhere else in the castle for that matter, at least not yet.

Claire didn't have to wait long for Mrs. Fitz to knock on the door and announce her presence, "Mistress Beauchamp, tis Mrs. Fitz, I've come to help ye dress then take ye to see Himself."

Claire stood up, smoothed her skirts then walked over to open the heavy door and allow Mrs. Fitz to enter. "Come in, Mrs. Fitz. I've already washed and dressed. Jamie, I mean Mr. MacTavish said that someone would likely wish to speak with me, so I decided to wait for someone to come fetch me."

Mrs. Fitz looked Claire up and down with an appraising eye, gave a brief nod of approval, and turned on her heel, "Ye are to be presented to Himself, now that ye are dressed in decent clothes and appear to be a fine lady indeed, we shall present ye to him."

Claire followed quickly, closing the door behind her as Mrs. took off with a good stride toward the staircase that would lead the two women to Colum, and Claire and Jamie's eventual fate. When they arrived outside the door, Claire stood nervously, smoothing both her skirts and her hair as Mrs. Fitz knocked on the door and awaited a reply from within. "My Laird, tis Mrs. Fitz, I have brought the lass that Dougal and the men brought back to the castle wi' them. I expect ye are ready to speak wi' her now?"

A voice she hadn't heard since just before the battle of Culloden came through the door, sending a shiver down Claire's spine. She had remembered this powerful man in his weakest state and at death's door. To hear his voice with such a commanding presence was a shock to her system and she tried to push down the nervousness that the imminent encounter was causing. "Come in Mrs. Fitz, bring the lass in, I wish to meet her indeed."

Mrs. Fitz opened the door, stepped inside first as Claire followed. She remained standing behind Mrs. Fitz, her head bowed demurely as she awaited her introduction to Colum MacKenzie. She reminded herself to act the part of an 18th century noblewoman. It was necessary if she had any chance of getting what she wanted and that was the life with Jamie that they had both been so cruelly denied.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire slipped off her gold wedding band and slipped it into her pocket just as Mrs. Fitz stepped to the side to allow Colum a good view of Claire. Claire waited to be introduced and for Colum to acknowledge her before she lifted her gaze to meet his. My Laird, may I introduce Mistress Claire Beauchamp. Mistress Beauchamp, this is our Laird, Colum MacKenzie."

Colum looked at the newcomer with suspicion, "Thank ye, Mrs. Fitz, ye may leave us."

After Mrs. Fitz left the room and the door clicked shut, Colum rose to his feet, "Mistress Beauchamp, please have a seat and welcome to my humble home."

Claire lifted her gaze, and curtsied to Colum, "Thank you, Laird MacKenzie."

Colum's eyes grew wide as Claire took a couple of steps forward and lowered herself gracefully into the chair that Colum had indicated.

Colum stood staring at her in shock, "Are you alright my Laird, shall I call Mrs. Fitz back to fetch you something?"

Colum relaxed his face and took his seat on the other side of his desk, "No, I am fine. I was simply taken aback by yer accent. Dougal had told me that ye were French, no' a sassenach."

Claire blushed and folded her hands in her lap, "In fact, I am half French and half Scottish. My father was French and my mother was a Scot, but they died when I was quite young and I was raised in England by a distant relative of my father's. I am afraid that I was so young at the time of their death that I picked up his English accent instead of that of a Scot or Frenchman. Please allow me to apologize if my accent offends you. Many people are taken aback when I first open my mouth."

Colum waved his hand in dismissal. "No, need to apologize Miss Beauchamp. But I would like to ken how ye ended up in the Scottish highlands of all places and in the state my brother found ye. Tis no' usual for a lass on her own to be in such a state of undress out in the woods."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I'm sure my appearance came as quite a shock to everyone. You see, I came to Scotland on holiday and to find out more about my family's homeland. However, when I arrived, I found that I fell in love with Scotland and wanted to make it my own home. When I was in the village near where Murtagh found me, I heard about some clans in the area in need of a healer. Well since I studied to be a healer, I thought I could seek work with one of those clans. I was on my way to do just that when I heard some voices coming through the trees. They were English voices, which I found to be quite odd, so I listened to what they were saying.

When I heard them discussing ambushing the good people of Scotland at a few places that my mother had told me about it shocked me and I gasped. When I did so, the soldiers must have heard me, because the next thing I knew there was a redcoat jumping in front of my horse. The horse reared and it threw me to the ground where I was knocked unconscious. Sometime later I was being rudely awoken by the same soldier who jumped in front of my horse, but we were near a stream. 

I recognized him as Black Jack Randall, a notorious bad man that I had been warned about. A kind lass in the village had pointed him out to me and told me of some of his misdeeds to the Scots. I looked down at myself and noticed that some of my clothes were missing and realized what Black Jack was about, he had intended to rape me as well, but I was not about to give him the chance. I scooped up his sword which was lying on the ground by the stream and plunged it into his heart. Soon after that Murtagh arrived to find me weeping near the Captain's body. He took my hand and led me to his horse. We rode for a bit until we reached a cottage where I met your brother Dougal, some other men, and where I fixed Mr. MacTavish's arm."

Colum sat back with his hands folded over his round belly, "Ye say that ye were trained as a healer. Who trained ye and where?"

Claire smiled, "My mother insisted that I learn the art of healing and the uncle that raised me followed her wishes. We traveled all over the world when I was very young and I was trained by many different people. I even spent some time in Scotland learning my trade with a family called Beaton. I spent a bit of time in France as well. There I learned to mend mangled men who had seen battle."

Colum nodded, "Well, lass, ye seem to have found yer self in a bit of a lucky situation, it so happens that I have been in search of a healer since our healer, Davey Beaton died. My brother Dougal has also been in my ear about keepin' ye on here, it seems he fancies ye. Tis a good thing for ye that he is married, or he might be trying to convince ye to marry him. I canna say I would be opposed to havin' such a fine lady as yer self marryin' into my clan, but I wouldna choose my brother as the one to wed ye."

Claire blushed, "I thank you for the compliment, Laird MacKenzie. I do wonder though, do you have someone in particular in mind?"

Colum leaned forward in his chair, "Aye, I do. Havin' a French healer as part of the clan would be an honor indeed. The lad I have in mind may no' be ready for a woman, inexperienced as he is, especially a woman of yer standings but it would do him some good."

Claire's eyes grew wide with worry. Not only was Colum more accepting of her, but he intended to bring her into the clan and marry her to some unknown suiter. "I should like to meet this lad, I am old enough that I should be allowed to decide for myself if I want to take him as my husband."

Colum sat back and chuckled, "Aye, I suppose ye are. But ye have already met the lad, lass. I will arrange a formal meeting between the two of ye tomorrow morning. I will send someone to yer room to come fetch ye and take ye to the meeting place. Now I assume ye are likely quite worn out from yer travels. Go back to yer chambers and I will see ye in the great hall for our evening meal. I should like to introduce ye to my wife, Lady MacKenzie."

Claire stood, curtsied to Colum again, and turned to leave his study. As soon as the door closed behind her, she gathered her skirts and made her way back to her chamber as fast as her feet could carry her without running. When she arrived at her chamber, she threw herself on the bed and laid back. She was relieved that the meeting had gone better than she had hoped and with Colum suggesting marriage, perhaps he even believed her story this time around. She was a bit creeped out that Dougal had voiced his attraction for her to Colum, but that certainly did explain the weird vibe she felt coming off of him since the cottage.

The marriage was another problem though, she didn't want to wed some unknown suiter, she wanted Jamie. She closed her eyes and tried to remember who among the wedding party was unwed. She knew that Willie and Rupert weren't married and God neither was Angus, but for the life of her, she could not recall if any of the other men were. She really hoped that Colum did not wish her to wed Willie, he was 10 years younger than her and by all accounts still a child. But Colum had said the lad needed a woman and that he was inexperienced. That ruled out both Rupert and Angus since she knew that Rupert was widowed and Angus visited bawdy houses quite regularly. She sighed and wondered how she would let Willie down gently without hurting his feelings. Then she groaned, how would she explain to Colum that she wanted Jamie instead? This whole situation had suddenly become much easier with her claiming to be French, but at the same time, so much harder.

Claire kicked her shoes off and readjusted herself so she was lying fully on the bed and closed her eyes. She knew she had a bit of time before going to the great hall and figured she might as well do as Colum had suggested and get some sleep.

Just as she was about to drift off into a deep sleep, she heard her door creak and she shot up out of bed to forestall whoever the intruder was. She hadn't lit the hearth when she returned, so her room was in complete darkness. She couldn't believe she forgot to lock the door when she returned. She grabbed the basin from the table beside her bed and was about to launch it in the direction of the door and at the intruder when a large hand grasped her wrist, "Tis only me, Sassenach. I wish to ken how yer meeting wi' Colum went and I couldna wait till tomorrow to see ye again."

Claire sighed as she allowed Jamie to remove the washbasin from her hand and place it back on the table. Jamie released her wrist and walked back to the door to lock it. He quickly returned to her and gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair to calm her down. "Ye have no' thing to fear as long as I am wi' ye."

Claire giggled and Jamie in confusion, pulled back to peer down at her in the darkness, "Are ye laughin' at me lass?"

Claire shook her head, "No, I'm not, it's just that you said something very similar to me the first time we were in this room together."

Jamie nodded in understanding and placed a kiss on the crown of her head, "Are ye calm enough to talk now?"

Claire pulled out of his embrace, took his hand and led him over to sit on the edge of the bed, "Yes, I'll tell you what happened, but you might not like it."

She felt Jamie stiffen as she sat down next to him, "It's not all bad at least. I think Colum believed my story at least. But I also found out why Dougal was acting so strange, he told Colum that he would marry me if he wasn't already married."

Jamie growled, which caused Claire to giggle, "Don't worry about him, Jamie. His wife isn't supposed to die for a few months yet and I plan to be your wife by then. But there is some other bad news that I must share."

Jamie squeezed her hand, "Out wi' it lass, I canna stand to wait any longer."

She sighed and reached up to stroke his cheek with her free hand but inadvertently ended up poking him in the eye, due to the limited visibility. "Arrgh, what are ye trying to do, blind me?"

Claire couldn't hold back her giggle at his reaction, "I am so sorry, that was not my intention at all."

Jamie shook his head and pushed her back to lay flat on the bed with her legs dangling over the side, "Ye think that's funny, I'll show ye what's funny."

He began tickling her ribs mercilessly until she began to snort with her mirth, "Stop, Jamie, stop, someone, is going to hear us."

Jamie removed his hands and flopped back to lay next to her as their hands found each other again, "Tell me what the rest of the bad news is, I'm no' sure I am ready to hear it, but I must."

Claire sighed as she rolled to her side, she laid her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest, just over his heart. "Colum said that he wishes for me to marry into the clan and he has a lad in mind already. From what he said, I'm worried that he wants me to wed Willie. He said that he will arrange a meeting for me and the lad in the morning and will send someone to fetch me and take me to the meeting."

Jamie stiffened and his heart rate increased, "I willna allow ye to wed anyone but me, mo nighean donn."

Claire turned her head to place a kiss on his shoulder, "I don't plan on marrying anyone but you, but now I need to figure out what to say to Willie so that I don't hurt his feelings. I also need to figure out what to say to Colum to convince him to let me marry you."

She felt Jamie's heart rate begin to slow with her promise, but she knew how to get it to speed up again. Since they should be left alone for a few more hours, she could finally have her way with her husband. She reached for his stock and began to untie it, but Jamie's hand shot up to take hold of her wrist, "What are ye doin' lass?"

Claire giggled and leaned more into him so she could place a wet kiss on his jaw, "Well, if you need me to explain it to you, I am trying to make love to my husband. Now if you would release my hand we can get on with it."

Jamie tightened his hold on her wrist, "Aye ken ye say we were already wed in another timeline, but for me, that has no' happened yet. I love ye mo nighean donn, but I willna lie wi' ye until we are properly wed."

Claire furrowed her brow as she pulled her hand away from Jamie and moved it down his body to feel the stiffness pressing against his breeks, "You can't be serious, I can feel how much you want me."

Jamie groaned as she caressed his cock through the thick wool material. His eyes popped open and he grabbed her hand again, "Aye, I do want ye, I am no' denyin' that. But we canna, no' until ye are my wife. We must be wed, in a church, wi' a dress and a ring and witnesses. After that, I will lie wi' ye as much as ye wish, but we canna. No' here, no' now."

Claire gave up and threw herself back onto the bed with a pout on her lips. "Fine, I guess you can go then. We don't want anyone to catch you here, we don't want to risk your reputation after all."

Jamie chuckled, "Tis no' my reputation I am worried about, tis yers. But I didna say we couldna do other things before we wed. Do ye truly wish me to leave?"

Claire sighed, "You do realize that if someone found you here, whether we laid together or not, that my reputation would be ruined?"

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Aye, yer right about that. I guess I probably should go, but can I come back tonight after everyone else has gone to sleep?"

Claire smiled, "I would love that, Jamie, but only if you believe it to be safe."

Jamie placed a quick kiss on her forehead before jumping up off the bed, "Good, I would like to hold ye in my arms as I sleep tonight mo ghráidh. I must go back to the stables before Auld Alex starts to wonder where I have gotten off to. I'll see ye tonight, leave yer door unlocked so I dinna have to scale the castle wall, yer window is a bit narrow and I dinna think I will fit through it."

Claire rolled her eyes as the door clicked shut. Of course, now to add to her list of annoyances was being sexually frustrated because her husband was a good boy and wouldn't have sex with her until they were wed. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. Back to the original plan of getting some rest before going down to dinner. 


	10. Chapter 10

Claire woke before dinner, fixed her hair which had come down from its bindings in her sleep, and headed down to the great hall. Just as the first time when she entered, Colum beckoned her to sit next to him at the high table. She walked up cautiously, prepared for the inevitable interrogation that was sure to come. Dougal stood behind her chair and waited for her to take her seat. She knew that Jamie wouldn't be in attendance, but as soon as she sat down she couldn't help but scan the hall for that lovely mop of red curls that she longed to run her fingers through again. Disappointed at not seeing him, she refocused her attention on her dinner companions and the food before her. She remembered what the renish had done to her tongue and inhibitions the last time she visited castle Leoch and made a mental note to only take sips from the first glass that Colum offered her. 

Colum turned to take the bottle of renish from the kitchen maid and poured a hearty amount in Claire's glass. He raised his glass to her and with a small nod from both of them, they silently toasted. Colum turned to Letitia then brought his attention right back to Claire, "May I present my wife Letitia, Letitia Mrs. Claire Beauchamp a French Lady who grew up in Oxfordshire with her uncle."

Letitia gave a slight nod, "A pleasure to meet ye."

Claire smiled back at her, "The pleasure is all mine."

Colum interjected again, "I hope that Mrs. Fitz was able to arrange comfortable lodgings for ye?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, she has, thank you. She is a wonder."

Letitia tossed a bannock to Claire, "The wonder is how she's able to prepare bannocks such as these wi' the poor ovens we have in the kitchens."

Claire took a sip from her glass of renish, remembering that by now she had almost emptied her first glass last time and Colum had kept filling it, plying her with drinks to loosen her tongue. She wasn't about to be taken off guard this time around, especially when it was so much more important for her to keep her secrets this time around. To Claire's surprise, everyone started conversing amongst themselves and Claire was not drawn into any conversations that would lead her to reveal anything. However, it seemed that Letitia was more curious this time around, "Mistress Beauchamp, Colum tells me that ye are a healer. I wondered if he mentioned that we are in need of a healer."

Claire smiled shyly, "Yes, actually we spoke about it briefly earlier today and Mr. MacTavish mentioned a surgery."

Colum placed a hand on Letitia's presumably to keep her from speaking, "Aye, there is a surgery, after yer meeting tomorrow morning I will take ye down there so ye can see it for yourself. If ye do intend to stay here at Leoch and accept a proposal of marriage, the surgery will be yers to do wi' as ye please."

Claire coughed on the renish that went down the wrong pipe, "Will I be required to accept a proposal from the lad you are arranging for me to meet tomorrow, or will I have some say in the matter?" For example, if there is someone that I fancy more than the lad whom you are asking me to meet."

Colum laughed a deep belly laugh, "As we discussed in my study Mistress Beauchamp, ye are a grown woman who clearly has a mind of her own. I wish for ye to be happy here at Leoch, so no, I willna require that ye wed the lad ye meet tomorrow. Ye will only wed him if ye choose to. Ye are free to make up yer own mind about him. But it is my opinion that ye will be a fine match."

Claire nodded, having eaten more than she had the first time that she had dinner with Colum, she was almost ready to return to her chamber for the night. She pushed her nearly empty plate back, took one more sip of the delightfully flavorful renish, and turned to Colum, "If you will excuse me, my Laird, I am quite worn out. I would like to turn in early tonight if that is alright with you of course."

Colum gave her a curt nod, "Goodnight to ye Mistress Beauchamp. I will see ye in the morning to introduce ye to yer possible future husband."

Claire stood up, pushed in her chair, and curtsied politely to Colum before turning to head back to her chamber. She had no trouble finding her chamber since it was the same one she had been given on her first visit to Leoch. However this time, she was not quite so gone with drink and she had something to look forward to after everyone had gone to bed. She entered her chamber and using the candle she had brought back with her from the great hall, lit the fire in the hearth. She had become quite adept at using flint and steel when she had been married to Jamie before and it seemed as though even after 20 years apart the skill had remained with her.

She placed the candle on the mantle, tossed one more log on the fire, and started to remove her clothes. She remembered that Mrs. Fitz had supplied her with more clothing last time, but she had not brought them until the next morning. Claire shook out her dress and draped it over the back of the chair. She removed her other layers and showed them the same care, leaving only her shift on. She walked over to her door and tested the handle to be sure that it was unlocked. But just in case someone other than her husband entered, she took an empty candlestick from the mantle and placed it on the table beside her bed. 

She pulled the quilt back, climbed into bed on the opposite side that she knew Jamie liked, pulled the quilt up to her shoulders, and laid back to get some rest before he arrived. It could be hours before everyone retired for the night and he was able to make his way to her and she knew that she would be unable to fight sleep with nothing more to do than stare into the fire to pass the time. 

It felt as though she had only been asleep for a moment when she felt the bed dip and then Jamie's familiar warmth enveloped her. He curled himself around her and wrapped his arms around her middle, drawing her close against his chest. 

He nuzzled his nose into her curls and inhaled her unique scent, "I love ye mo ghráidh, rest now. I willna leave yer side until morning. I ken ye want more of me, but I canna in good faith give that to ye just yet. But I promise that ye willna have to wait long. If Colum tries to wed ye to another, we shall run away together, just as my parents did before me. Ye will be mine mo ghráidh."

Claire smiled and brought her right hand down to cover Jamie's hand, "I love you too, Jamie and you have nothing to worry about, Colum promised he will not force me to wed anyone which I don't also choose myself. But until morning comes and we find out who he wants me to meet with, there is no need to worry. You need your rest as well, close your eyes, my love, no one will harm you either, there is the two of us now."

* * *

When Claire woke the next morning, Jamie was already gone, but his familiar scent remained on her pillow. She pressed her nose into the pillow and inhaled the lingering scent of her husband. With a smile, she stretched and got out of bed to ready herself for the day. Mrs. Fitz arrived just as she was swinging her legs out of bed. She carried an arm full of dresses and a fresh ewer for washing. "Thank you Mrs. Fitz, I think I can wash and dress myself, I am sure that you are needed in the kitchen."

Mrs. Fitz curtsied, "As ye wish, my dear if ye need anything, just call out. When yer finished dressin' yer to meet Himself at the stables."

Claire nodded and briefly wondered if the lad she was meant to meet was indeed Jamie. She grinned brightly at the thought that perhaps she wouldn't have to let Willie down softly and convince Colum that Jamie and she were meant to be together. She removed her shift, washed her whole body with the water from the ewer but left her hair untouched. It would take much to long for her curls to dry if she were to wash her hair. When she finished washing, ending at her feet, she used the small towel and dried off her body. She longed for some of her perfume from the 20th century but was grateful for the lavender scented soap that Mrs. Fitz had supplied with the ewer. 

She pulled the clean shift on, attached the bum roll, tightened the corset just enough to support her breasts, pulled her petticoats on, and stepped into the green skirts of her dress. She pulled the bodice on, after tying the sleeves in place and slid the stomacher in place. She walked over to sit at her vanity and put her hair up with several pins, leaving a few tendrils down to frame her face. When she was happy with her hair, she stood and walked over to the full length mirror to take in her appearance. She smiled and hoped that Jamie thought she looked as beautiful as she felt. She was still getting used to being back in her 26 year old body and the sight of her younger self was startling, to say the least. She nodded to herself, then left her chamber and headed toward the stables.

When she arrived at the stables, she noticed Colum and Jamie standing near a carriage and she couldn't contain the smile that lit her face at the sight of Jamie. Colum looked between her and Jamie and noticed a similar smile on the lad's face, but decided that was a matter for another time. As Claire approached, Colum extended his hand toward her, "Join me on a short ride Mistress Beauchamp, I would like to hold yer meeting in a place of privacy in case ye are no' amenable to the lad I have chosen."

Claire looked at Jamie, then back at Colum and frowned. Colum didn't miss her expression or the change in the lad's mood when he mentioned her meeting. "Jamie, open the door of the carriage so the lass can get in. We will be gone but an hour, ye are to remain here and care for the horses until we return."

Claire looked longingly at Jamie again, but climbed into the carriage helped by the hand he offered. She gave his hand a brief squeeze before she released her grip, it was a promise to make things right, a promise that they would be together.

Jamie helped Colum inside the carriage, then closed the door and picked up the step stool so the carriage could pull away unhindered. He stood stiff and watched as the woman he loved was taken to meet a man that Colum intended for her to wed. He clenched his jaw and his fists, causing the wood of the step stool to creak and began to make plans for their escape, the price on his head was naught compared to the desire to have Claire become his wife. They could leave that night after everyone retired to bed if she was unable to convince Colum that Jamie was the one she was meant to wed.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride in the carriage was shorter than Claire expected and she couldn't help but stare out the window with longing for Jamie. Colum watched her in silence as the carriage bumped along the road. They stopped in the middle of the forest about 15 minutes after they had left Jamie at the stables. The carriage door was opened by a young man that Claire had never met before. A stool was placed below the door and the young man offered his hand to help her step down. She gratefully accepted his hand and tried to smile in thanks, but the smile did not reach her eyes. She stepped aside and waited for the young man to help Colum out of the carriage as well. When Colum finally emerged, clearly in pain he came to stand beside her, "Mistress, please follow me so I may formally introduce ye to the lad I have in mind to be yer husband."

Claire nodded but couldn't even force a fake smile onto her face. She followed Colum around the carriage and on the other side, stood three men who she recognized. She scrutinized the bunch of them then turned with a furrowed brow toward Colum, "Which one of them were you thinking would be my perfect match, certainly not Angus he brags about his time with whores and Rupert already had a wife?"

Colum smirked, "Why young Willie Colter of course."

Claire gaped at him, "Are you kidding me, he is only a child."

Colum chuckled, "Who were ye expectin' when I said the lad had no experience wi' women and didna need a lassie?"

Claire blushed, but couldn't keep her mouth shut, "Well, Jamie, I mean Mr. MacTavish of course."

Colum took her by the elbow and turned her way from the three men. "The lad has a price on his head, he isna suitable to be a husband."

Claire huffed, "None of that matters to me, I want him. I won't marry anyone but Jamie."

Colum chuckled, "I thought I saw an exchange between the two of ye. But I demand that ye at least speak wi' Willie, ye might find that ye like him?"

Claire crossed her arms over her chest, "No, I will not choose him."

Colum turned and pointed at Willie, "Go and talk to the lad, ye can sit over by the tree while the rest of us stay back to make sure that ye both remain respectable."

Claire groaned, "I don't want him, I am only doing this to appease you. But when I am finished talking to Willie and I still don't want him, will you at least consider my opinion?"

Colum narrowed his eyes at her, "Talk to the lad, and then we shall see."

Claire stomped off in the direction of the three men. Angus and Rupert sneered at her as she approached Willie. "Hello Willie, I don't know if Colum told you why you are here, but we are supposed to talk for a bit. Would you mind accompanying me to that log over there and we can get to know each other?"

Willie blushed, "Aye Mistress."

Willie followed her to the log and kept a respectable distance between the two of them when he chose where to sit. Claire wasn't sure where to begin and kept silent. Willie couldn't stand the awkward silence and decided he should say something, "Mistress, I ken that ye dinna wish to be here wi' me. I saw how ye were wi' Jamie on the road and if ye dinna mind me sayin' so, I think that it should be Jamie meetin' ye instead of me. There is nothin' wrong wi' ye, mind. But I am no ready to wed, I wish to travel wi' the men and see more of Scotland before I settle down. Besides my ma and da always told me that it was better to marry for love than for status. I ken ye are a fine healer from what ye have done for Jamie and any lad would be honored to have ye as his bride. But beggin' yer pardon mistress, that lad is no' me."

Claire gaped at him, "Oh my God, thank you, Willie. I was so worried about what I could say to you to let you down easily. I didn't want to hurt your feelings if you truly felt something for me and you are right, it should be Jamie here with me. I want him, but Colum thinks that you and I would be a better match."

Willie chuckled which caused Colum to grin, thinking he was right in matching the two of them up. "Ye need no' worry about all that mistress. Ye are a fine healer and I would like to call ye my friend, but no' more than that."

Claire relaxed and extended her hand to place it on Willie's arm, "Thank you, Willie, now would you mind telling Colum all of that?"

Willie nodded, "Aye, anything for ye mistress."

The two of them stood and strode over to where Colum stood next to the carriage, "My Laird, the mistress, and I have discussed it and have come to the mutual conclusion that we are no' a good match. But if ye dinna mind if I give ye my opinion of who would be a good match for the mistress, I should like to tell ye."

Colum nodded and gestured for Willie to continue. Willie cleared his throat, "I witnessed the connection between Mistress Claire and Jamie during our journey to the castle. I have no seen a connection like that since my own Ma and Da. It is my opinion that Mistress Claire should be allowed to choose her own husband and I think that her heart has already chosen for her."

Claire nodded in approval at Willie's little speech, "Thank you, Willie. Now if we can get down to business, I want Jamie, I mean Mr. MacTavish and that is all there is to it. I will not choose another and if you want me to remain at castle Leoch as your healer, you will let me have the husband I choose."

Colum narrowed his gaze at her, "Well, I dinna take kindly to a lass makin' demands from me. But I do want ye as the healer of my castle, so if pairing ye with the young Mr. MacTavish is yer wish, so be it. Get back in the carriage and ye can go and tell the lad yer self."

Claire smiled brightly, "Oh, Colum, I mean my Laird, thank you so much. I promise I will not let you down and I might even have a way to ease the pain of your legs."

Colum frowned, "I have tried several treatments and no' one of them has eased my pain. If ye can do that, then I will give ye and Jamie my blessing to wed as soon as ye wish."

The young man who had helped them out of the carriage helped them back in. The ride back to the stables was much more enjoyable now that Claire had her promise from Colum that she could have Jamie. She couldn't wait to tell him and was practically bouncing in her seat as the carriage took them back to the stables. When the carriage stopped, she didn't wait for Jamie to place the step in front of the door, she grabbed the door, swung it open and leaped out. Jamie was still striding over to the carriage when Claire surprised him, the grin plastered on her face confused him. Was she happy with who Colum had chosen for her? 

Claire ran to him and threw herself at him, he had just enough time to discard the stool and catch her in his arms. He pulled her away from him, "Ye seem happy, so does that mean that Colum approves of us?"

Claire giggled and placed kisses all over his face, not caring who could see them. "Yes, he wanted me to wed Willie, but I told him that I wanted you and if he wanted me as the healer of his castle then he would let me have the husband that I choose."

Jamie kissed her hard on the mouth, "Oh, thank Christ. I was worried that we would need to make our escape and handfast. Wait here a moment lass, I need to help Colum out of the carriage."

Jamie separated himself from her and strode over to the carriage where Colum was standing in the open door with a smirk on his face, "I take it that ye approve of Mistress Beauchamp's choice then."

Jamie blushed, "Aye, I want her as my bride as well. I kent it from the moment I set eyes upon her."

Colum chuckled, "Ye are just like yer father lad. I give ye my permission to court the lass and if ye truly wish to wed her, ye may do so in a month's time."

Jamie grinned sheepishly, "Thank ye, uncle Colum, truly."

Colum shook his head, "Help me down lad, then go and take yer lass to her surgery. She has promised me relief of the pain in my legs and I plan to take her up on that offer this afternoon. After ye have finished with yer chores at the stable, ye may take yer lass for a walk in the castle gardens."

Jamie bowed to Colum, "Thank ye uncle."

Jamie offered his hand to help Colum from the carriage, then placed the stool on the back of the carriage before leading the horse and carriage back over toward the stable. Claire stood waiting for him next to one of the horse's stalls. "Did he have much to say to you, when can we be married?"

Jamie chuckled at her enthusiasm, "He has given us permission to court and if we are still amenable we can be wed in a month's time. Give me a few minutes to put the carriage up and then I am to show ye to yer surgery. This afternoon after all of my chores are finished and Colum has been to see ye for his treatment, we have been given time to walk in the gardens."

Claire waited till Colum was no longer in sight and launched herself into Jamie's arms again. "I cannot wait to marry you again. We will do everything right this time." 

Jamie leaned down and murmured against her lips, "Aye, wi' ye by my side, I am the happiest man alive. I canna wait to make ye my wife."


	12. Chapter 12

Claire stood outside the stable fence, watching as Jamie began putting everything away. She admired the way he moved with such grace as he removed the tethers from the horses, brushed them down, and placed them back in their stalls. She knew in her heart and in her mind that he was more than a mere stable boy, but he had such a way about him that he fit in, no matter the situation he found himself in. She was daydreaming about how easily he would fit in anywhere, even if he somehow found himself in the 20th century, when she thought how nice it would have been to have taken him with her. Jamie had such a way about him that he took in everything around him and blended seamlessly into his surroundings, just as he had done when they had lived in France and she knew he would have no trouble, no matter where or when he found himself.

She was startled from her thoughts as Jamie walked up and approached her at the fence, "What are ye smilin' about lass?"

Claire grinned wider and shook her head to come back to the present, "Oh, I was just thinking about you."

Jamie quirked a brow as he raised a leg to rest his foot on the bottom rung of the fence, settling his forearms on the top and leaning over to press a tender kiss to her forehead. "Och, aye? What about me?"

Claire giggled as she laced her fingers around his neck and let them tangle in his hair, "Just that you are a chameleon of sorts. You are able to blend in, no matter the situation you find yourself in."

Jamie smiled that sexy half smile and crooked his head to the side, "How do ye mean?"

Claire tugged his hair a bit, causing his smile to spread across his entire face, "I just mean that you fit in here as a stable boy as if you were born to it, but I have seen you as Laird of Lallybroch, as a soldier who follows the orders of his commanders, as a nobleman at the castle of Versailles, as a chief in charge of your own men, as a husband and lover, as an uncle, as a brother and best friend and even as a father to Fergus."

Jamie grinned, "As a lover?"

Claire playfully slapped his shoulder, "Yes, but you are missing the point."

Jamie leaned down and began nibbling her ear, "What is the point, Sassenach?"

Claire giggled, but pulled back, attempting not to lose her train of thought, "Don't try to distract me. I was just thinking about how you would probably even fit in if you somehow found yourself in my time, in the 20th century. You wouldn't stand out like I did when I first came here. Like I probably still do, even though I spent three years in this time as your wife and am more familiar with the nuances of everyday life than I was last time."

Jamie pulled her as close as the fence separating them would allow, "Dinna fash, Sassenach, there are the two of us now. It doesna matter if ye fit in or no', I like ye fine just the way ye are."

Claire pulled back and looked up at him with her eyebrow quirked upward, "Just like, huh? I was hoping it would be more than that, especially after everything I gave up to come back to find you."

Jamie chuckled and released her. He stepped away from the fence to walk over and open the gate. As he joined her on the other side, he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Ye ken that I more than just like ye mo chridhe, I love ye and have said as much. Now, I still have many chores to tend to today, and I dinna wish to be doin' them after the sun goes down. I am to show ye to yer surgery so that when Colum arrives, ye are settled and ready to tend to his needs."

Claire slipped her arm around Jamie's waist and allowed him to lead her away from the stables, "You do realize that I already know where my surgery is, don't you?"

Jamie glanced down at her, "How would ye ken that?"

Claire shook her head, "Do you not remember me telling you that we have been through all of this before?"

Jamie's face relaxed, "Aye, I remember, but it seems that there are still things that ye were no' expectin' to happen, so I am no' so sure that we have been through all of this before."

Claire sighed, "Well, yes, there are things that have been happening this time that didn't happen last time. But you must realize that I have already caused some changes from last time."

Jamie squeezed her tighter to his side, "Such as?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Well, for one thing, this time I have wanted you from the beginning and have been honest with you about that, whereas last time I wanted you, but I felt guilty about leaving Frank behind without a word to where I was going and why I wanted to stay."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, ye loved me too."

Claire shook her head, "Well, I don't know about all of that, but I certainly wanted you from the start. I fought so hard against it, but you were the only person here who was decent to me. You became my friend and someone I could trust. I couldn't explain why I was drawn to you, not then at least."

Jamie nodded in understanding as they continued to walk along, "Aye, but this time, ye ken ye love me?"

Claire chuckled, "Well, yes, but I have loved you for the past 23 years, it's why I came back. I wanted to be with you again, to be your wife, and live the life we should have had. Actually, now that I think about it, that is exactly what I was thinking when I touched the stone at Craigh Na Dun, I was grieving all the time we should have had together and I wanted another chance to make different choices this time."

Jamie nodded, "And it seems as though ye have been given that chance."

Claire pulled him to a stop and forced him to turn and look at her, "Not just me, we have been given another chance to make different choices. I know it was my idea to try and stop the rising last time, but we both must make different choices this time Jamie, we can't afford to follow the same path that led us to lose a child, to being forced to spend 20 years apart last time. Honestly, if I had known that I would be hurled back in time and be given another chance to do it right, I would have turned right around and come back as soon as you sent me through those bloody stones. I wouldn't have had to suffer through those 20 years without you and you wouldn't have had to live like an animal in a cave for 7 years as well as everything else you had to endure while we were parted."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Ye ken that ye have no' told me everything. If ye wish me to make different choices, ye will need to trust me wi' the whole truth of what our lives were before and how I came to send ye away from me. I dinna remember any of it, but livin' like an animal in a cave doesna sound that appealing and I dinna wish to repeat that if he say it can be avoided." 

Claire nodded, "No, I don't wish for either of us to repeat it, and I will tell you everything, but we must have privacy. If anyone were to overhear what I must tell you, I would likely find myself being accused of being a witch again and facing the pyre. But you do trust me, don't you, you believe that I came from the future and that we have lived a life together?"

Jamie looked down at her, his hands gripping her shoulders, "I believe that ye came from the future, but I dinna ken whether I believe that we have kent each other before or that ye were my wife. What I do ken is that I wish for ye to be my wife in this life. I wish for ye to carry my bairns and for us to grow old together, but ye have no' shown me that any of what ye say we have experienced before will happen again, well save the redcoats ambush at Cocknammon Rock. But ye said that ye warned us about them the first time as well, so I canna go off of that alone to trust what ye say in that regard."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I can see why you are having doubts. Why don't you let me show you where the surgery is, I know it isn't a huge thing, but at least you might believe that I have been here before. I can at least prove that bit of my story true to you."

Jamie nodded and raised his hand, "Lead the way mo ghráidh, I look forward to havin' ye prove me wrong."

Claire smiled sarcastically and gave him a curt bow, "Follow me, my love."

Jamie let her lead the way, not saying anything in regards to the direction she walked. He stayed silent as she led the way directly to the surgery. When they arrived at the door, she pulled it open and stepped aside to allow Jamie to step inside first. "Now, before you go in, I should warn you. It is quite dusty, even the medical journal sitting on the table in the center of the room has dust on its pages. I will need help to get rid of everything that is not useful and there will be much of it."

Jamie smirked as he took a step inside. "As ye say."

Claire followed behind him and let him look over everything in the room, just as she had done when she had first met Colum in this room she had thought of as her prison cell. Jamie wandered around the surgery, taking stock of the contents and casting glances back at her occasionally as she stood to the side, waiting for his reaction. Eventually, Jamie came to stand in front of her, "Tis dusty as ye said, but that still does no' prove that ye have been here."

Claire opened her mouth to object, but Jamie placed a large finger on her lips to silence her, "I said that the dust doesna prove anythin' but what I didna say is that I believe ye have been here before. Ye led us straight to the surgery wi' out getting lost or having to backtrack. But as I am sure ye can understand, I will need more than that. I dinna wish to doubt ye, but ye have asked me to believe somethin' that is quite unbelievable, have ye no'?"

Claire relaxed the frown that had spread on her face, "Yes, I suppose you do have a point. Fine, thank you for showing me to my surgery. I need to clean up a bit before Colum arrives, so if you don't mind I would like to get to it. I also remember you telling me that you still have chores to attend to before we can have our walk. I am looking forward to that walk and spending time with you so you better get back to the stables and tend to those chores."

Jamie smirked and pulled her into his embrace, "Aye, I am lookin' forward to it as well. I shall return here when I am finished and then we can go for our walk."

Jamie kissed her passionately, leaving her legs feeling like jelly, then turned and walked out of the surgery. Claire stood in a daze for a few moments, staring after him, long after he had gone. Eventually, she came back to herself and began straightening the surgery, thinking of what she could do to prove to Jamie that they had been married before. He already knew she had somehow seen his back before, but she hadn't been his wife at the time, so that knowledge would not help her. She straightened her surgery and methodically gathered everything that would need to be disposed of, placing it all on the steps leading to the door as she went over options in her mind.

There were several things that she could say to Jamie that would prove she had been to certain places, but that wouldn't prove she had visited them with him. Those things also wouldn't prove that she had been married to him before. She needed to think hard about something that Jamie would keep secret to all but her, perhaps something he would say or do that no one else was aware of.

After a few hours of straightening and sorting, she had gotten the whole surgery clean and had still not come up with a way to prove their marriage to Jamie. She sat down to grind some herbs that she would use to release some of Colum's tension and decided to try and think about proving herself to Jamie later. She had already won his heart, Colum was allowing them to court and after today, he would give them his blessing to wed, what did it matter if Jamie believed that they had been wed in a previous life?

* * *

Jamie walked away from the surgery, a smirk on his face as he thought of the pout on Claire's face when he told her that the dust proved nothing. He knew that she believed that she was telling him the truth, but it was certainly a tall tale and even though he wanted to believe her, he was having a hard time not doubting her word or memory. She had certainly impressed him by leading him straight to the surgery, but that only proved that she had either been to the surgery before or someone had told her about it soon after they arrived at Leoch.

He noticed the look of determination on her face just before he kissed her and walked away and he wondered what she had up her sleeve to prove that they had been married before. He couldn't deny that calling Claire his wife would be the best thing to have ever happened to him, but until that day came, it was still only a wish.

On his way back to the stables, he noticed that someone was following him. He stopped every few strides to turn and try to catch a glimpse of the person stalking him, but they were to fast and he only caught the shadow of someone ducking away at the last moment. He decided to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut and get back to the stables as quickly as possible. If the person wished to speak with him, they would need to show themselves eventually.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the stables, removed his jacket, and got to work training a young colt he had been working with before Colum had summoned him to ready the carriage. A few times between the sound of the horse trotting around him and his commands to the horse, he thought he heard the sound of children giggling behind the stables. He wasn't sure who was back there or what they were up to, but he couldn't pull his attention from the colt just yet to go and investigate. 

He continued working with the colt for another hour before he decided that the young horse had likely done all he would for the day. He put the horse back in his stall and brushed him down. As he was carrying a flake of hay to the colt, he heard the sound of giggling again. He shook his head, tossed the flake to the horse, and slipped on his jacket. He walked around the back of the stables from the far end to sneak up on whoever was back there. He was curious to see what mischief the children were up to and put a stop to it at once. 

But to his surprise, there was only one person behind the stable, a lass he recognized well. He stopped in his tracks and thought of Claire's warning to stay away from her. He turned on his heel and took a step to avoid the lass, but he hadn't been silent enough and she heard him attempting to retreat, "Jamie, ye found me, would ye like to walk back to the castle together? We can sit in the great hall and eat together as well if ye like."

Jamie closed his eyes and pressed his lips into a tight line. He then turned around to face her, "Miss MacKenzie, I dinna think that would be appropriate."

She blushed and fiddled with her hands at the front of her dress, "Ye dinna have to be so formal Jamie, ye can call me Laoghaire, I dinna mind."

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, tis no' proper and ye shouldna be usin' my given name either. Ye can call me Mr. Fraser and I willna be walkin' back to the castle wi' ye. I am betrothed and to be seen alone wi' ye would cause a kebby lebby. I'll fetch one of the stable lads to walk ye back, lass."

To Jamie's astonishment, Laoghaire's demeanor suddenly changed and went from giddy to angry in a second, "I dinna need one of the stable lads to walk me back, I walked out here on my own and I can walk back on my own, thank ye verra much."

Jamie stood in shock as Laoghaire stomped back in the direction of the castle. Thanks to Claire's earlier warnings, he had enough forethought to ask one of the stable lads to walk back with him to the castle so that Laoghaire couldn't accuse him of anything and put doubts into Claire's head. The last thing he needed was for Claire to doubt him, when he was having trouble not doubting her.


	13. Chapter 13

After Claire had massaged the base of Colum's spine and given him a mixture of herbs to steep as tea and drink, there were several other castle inhabitants that sought her out for minor injuries and ailments. She felt as though she had never left Leoch with how quickly people were already flocking to her surgery door. She briefly wondered if the almost immediate acceptance of her, by not only Dougal and Colum but everyone else as well, was due to the fact that she had claimed to be French born. She shook her head to dispel the ridiculous notion, as she sent her last patient off with a poultice to place on his wart until it fell off.

She began wiping down the table where she would prepare her medicines when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She knew without turning around who would be standing in her doorway. A small grin stretched across her face as she kept her back to the door and went on cleaning up as if he wasn't standing only a few feet behind her. She began humming to herself, knowing that it would draw Jamie closer. She had already cleaned the table thoroughly by the time he arrived, but she continued wiping it down, waiting for him to approach her.

He didn't keep her waiting long as he walked up behind her with the stealth of a tiger and slipped his hands around her waist, only moments after she began humming the familiar melody. He drew her against him and nuzzled his nose into her curls, and nearly growled as he spoke, "Do ye ken how much I have missed ye mo ghráidh?"

Claire chuckled and leaned her head back against his chest, "Probably as much as I have missed you, Jamie."

He squeezed her tighter and rubbed his nose in her hair until he broke through her curtain of curls so that his lips could reach the skin of her neck. He nipped her neck, just behind her earlobe then kissed it to smooth away the sting, "Are ye ready to get out of here, mo nighean donn?"

Claire nodded and without thinking, answered Jamie with an automatic response, "Je suis pret, let's get out of here."

Jamie pulled back from her, turned her in his embrace, and frowned at her, "Why would ye choose to utter that specific phrase?"

Claire let her shoulders slump and sighed, "It is the Fraser clan motto, you told it to me before we were married. There was a gathering and all the men of the clan were pledging themselves to Colum, you refused to wear the MacKenzie crest which said Luceo non uro, Latin for, I shine not burn. Then you asked me if I knew what your clan motto was. I told you that I didn't even know what clan you were from since you were using the nom de guerre of Jamie MacTavish. Then you informed me that your clan motto was, Je suis pret, French for, I am ready."

Jamie's brow relaxed a bit, "Ye seem to be convincin' me that we did indeed ken each other in another life, but have ye thought of somethin' that will convince me that we were wed?"

Claire shook her head in defeat, "I have only been able to think of one thing and I am not so sure that it will convince you either, but why don't we get out of this dreary dungeon and go for a walk. I will tell you what I have thought of once we reach the garden."

Jamie took a step away from her and gestured toward the door, "At yer service my lady, ye seem to ken yer way around the castle, lead the way."

Claire curtsied with a giggle and took the lead to leave the surgery behind for the day. Once they were out of the surgery and had closed the door behind them, Jamie took Claire's hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow to escort her outside. They walked in silence as they exited the castle and made their way to the flower gardens at the far edge of the herb and vegetable gardens. Once they had walked through the flower gardens they reached a field of heather and Claire pulled Jamie to a stop, "Why don't we sit here for a bit and talk. We are all alone now and we can see if anyone is coming close enough to hear our conversation and stop talking of anything that will make me sound like a witch."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, tis a bonny place, right enough."

Jamie waited for Claire to sit down, then he looked around to be sure they were still all alone before sitting down right next to her. She reached out and took his hand, the one that Black Jack Randall had crushed in a previous life. Then she looked up into his eyes, trying to keep the pleading look out of them that she was feeling in her heart, "I know that you want proof, and I don't know if what I have thought of will be the proof you so desire. But I have come to a realization, or rather I have accepted the fact that I might not be able to prove to you that we were wed in a previous life. And as long as you still love me and want me to be your wife, I suppose I don't have a problem with that after all."

Jamie rubbed circles on her knuckles with his thumb as she massaged his hand in return, "Ye ken that I want to believe ye, I truly do, but I need ye to tell me somethin' that ye could no' have learned of some other way, I wish more than anything to believe that ye were my wife once before and that the love we shared was so strong that it brought ye back to me after 20 years and two centuries of bein' parted, I wish to believe that we are destined to be together no matter how many times we must try to make it so, but what ye have said thus far, tis no' enough."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I realize that and I also realize that I am asking a lot of you to believe it with just my word alone. I will continue to prove my love to you every day, even if I am unable to convince you that I was already your wife."

Jamie squeezed her hand, "And how do ye intend to try to prove to me today that ye were already my wife?"

Claire pulled her hand from Jamie's and smoothed out a section of her skirt, "I intend to describe exactly what is inside your sporan. I know, well I am almost positive that you have never shown anyone that could tell me what is inside, and hopefully, that will be enough to convince you that we were married, and if not married at least it should convince you that we have been intimate enough for you to show me what is inside and what it all means."

Jamie sat a bit taller and his eyes brightened, "Ye might just prove yer self if you can tell me that. No one kens what is in my sporan, well no all of it anyway."

Jamie looked at her expectantly, so she nodded, swallowed past the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat, and started to list the items in Jamie's sporan, "You have fishing line and hooks, for catching fish of course. You also have a bit of string, perhaps for tying snares. You have pistol wadding and balls for your pistol. You have stones that you have picked up, you select them and save them because they remind you of people that are important to you, and by keeping the stones with you, it is like you are holding those you love close to you as well. You also have a snail shell and a piece of glass, although you never did tell me why. You have a disgusting old dried moles foot, you told me once that you keep it to guard against rheumatism. You have the key to Lallybroch, though you are not sure when if ever you will make it back there, and then the last thing I remember is the small bible. 

As far as I know, you have never told anyone about the bible or the boy it belonged to. I believe the boy's name was Alexander, something. Oh, I remember, it was Alexander William Roderick MacGregor. He was a prisoner at Fort William just before you were there when you had been flogged. You told me that Alexander died at Fort William a month before you arrived and the doctor there gave you the bible. The doctor told you that he hung himself after Randall had been alone with him and he was dead because of what Randall had done to him.

Now if you would like to empty the contents of your sporan onto my skirt, we shall see if I am right."

Jamie shuddered at the memory of receiving the bible, "Aye, I dinna need to empty my sporan, ye have told me everything I have in my sporan and ye seem to have proven that we did ken each other in a previous life and that ye were important enough to me that I shared somethin' verra private. Perhaps ye were my wife, I would like to believe so, but I must think on this a while. I hope ye understand and can find some patience wi' me."

Claire nodded with a small smile on her face, "Well, your reaction and acceptance were more than I was expecting when I thought of it. But I do have one more thing I can tell you that should convince you. It was a secret you told me and I know that you would never have divulged it to anyone save the woman you were lying with." 

Jamie quirked his eyebrow and gave her that sexy crooked smile that always seemed to melt her insides, "Och, aye?"

Claire grinned and blushed prettily as she nodded, "Yes, I also know that you are an honorable gentleman and would only lay with a woman that you were married to. So what I have to reveal, it should prove that everything I have said is true."

Jamie leaned back on his elbows, a curious smirk on his face, "Out wi' it then, dinna keep me wonderin' what ye might have to reveal."

Claire giggled and crawled forward, gripping Jamie's shoulders and hovering above him, "You told me, that you were a virgin when we wed and that you thought you made love the back way, like horses do."

Jamie's eyes grew wide and his ears burned bright red. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to utter even a single syllable. Finally, he regained his composure and narrowed his gaze at her. She waited, her lips were mere inches away from his as he opened his mouth to speak, "Yer right, I would never reveal myself as a virgin unless we were to be wed and I wouldna reveal my apparent lack of knowledge of how to make love to my wife unless we had lain together and ye had shown me differently. Ye truly were my wife in a previous life, were ye no'."

Claire's eyes lit up, "Yes and you, my wonderful husband were a quick study in the art of making love and I must say you were quite good at it."

Jamie blushed again, "Ye canna say things like that. Do ye no' ken how much I want ye? Tis takin' every bit of willpower I have no' to take ye to my bed right now. But I wish to do things right and honorable by ye and wed ye first. I wish to have ye as my wife before I take ye."

Claire giggled, "Oh my, ever the gentleman."

Jamie blushed and Claire decided that he had endured enough teasing for the time being. "Now, onto other things."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Such as?"

Claire took his hand again, "It has always been easier to talk when we touch. I need to tell you the rest of it. Of our time together and the 20 years we spent separated. I need to tell you what I lived through during those years and what I found out about you."


	14. Chapter 14

Claire looked down at their hands, "I have much to tell you and I need you to listen, some of it, I may have already told you. But in order to make sure that I don't forget anything, I must start from the beginning and tell it to the end."

Jamie nodded in encouragement, "Alright, I'll listen. Whenever yer ready, ye may begin."

Claire took a deep breath, "I suppose I might as well get to it then. I need to start a bit before we met and what I am about to tell you is from when I first met you, not what you remember of our first meeting. It may seem confusing, but please just trust me to tell you everything." Jamie nodded and squeezed her hand, "Alright, here goes. I was born in the year 1918 to Henry and Julia Beauchamp in Oxfordshire England. My parents died in an accident when I was only 5 years old and my only family left was an uncle, whom I lovingly referred to as Uncle Lamb. Lamb raised me in an unconventional way by taking me all over the world with him on his archaeological expeditions. I married my first husband Frank in 1937 and joined the British Army and became a combat nurse in the year 1939. I served as a nurse in Paris until the war ended in 1945 and that is where I learned my skills as a healer. After the war, Frank and I decided to go on holiday to Scotland to reconnect after so much time apart. While we were there, we visited a hill called Craigh Na Dun to watch the Druids dance. Later that day, I returned to the hill, I heard a buzzing sound coming from the tallest stone at the center and found myself walking toward it with my hands raised. I touched the stone and was thrown back in time to 1743.

That is the day that I first met you in the cottage after Murtagh had found me. Murtagh rescued me from being raped by Randall by hitting him on the head with a rock. I had not realized what had happened to me at the time and was determined to get back to Frank, so when Murtagh tried to take me with him, I fought back. He knocked me on the head so I wouldn't fight and took me with him to the cottage where you sat in front of a hearth with a dislocated shoulder.

Dougal and the others suspected me of being a spy or a whore. But they didn't pay me to much attention for long since they wanted to get back on the road and they couldn't do so while you were injured. One of the other men was attempting to force your arm back into the joint but I stopped him, afraid he would break your arm and I took over. I knew how to repair your arm without causing further harm, so I did. Dougal forced me to ride with you as we began our journey back toward Leoch. After mounting your horse, I mentioned not being able to see Inverness from our location and you told me I was looking right at it, that is when I realized that I had traveled 202 years back in time. Then the next morning I recognized where we were and I warned you of the ambush by the British at Cocknammon Rock and you told Dougal what I had told you. Somehow my warning to save your lives cemented in his mind even more so that I was indeed an English spy.

After that, we rode the rest of the way back to Leoch and all I could think of the whole time was how would I make it back to Craigh Na Dun and back to the life and husband I had left behind. When we arrived at Leoch, Colum didn't believe my story of where I had come from any more than Dougal or the rest of the men had. I told them that I was a recent widow that was traveling to France when I was set upon by highwaymen who robbed me of all my belongings and Captain Randall was responsible for my lack of clothing. I was actually wearing a dress from my time and not undergarments, but luckily it was white and everyone believed it to be my shift.

But that is neither here nor there, back to what I was saying. I told Colum my wish to return to Inverness and he told me that I could leave in a few days with a tinker named Mr. Petrie. But when that day came, he summoned me to Davy Beaton's old surgery and told me that he wanted me to take his place as healer and that I could not leave the castle until he was satisfied that I was not a threat to him or his people. I saw many patients and got to know you better since I tended to so many of your wounds. You were also the only person that was nice to me and I saw you as a friend and someone I could trust. I even tried to escape but you rescued me from a worse fate than I would have faced if I had successfully escaped the castle walls. 

Unfortunately, my actions forced you to attend the gathering where you were expected to pledge your oath to Colum. Thankfully, you are quite ingenious and thought of a way to get in Colum's good graces without having to pledge yourself to him. The next day Dougal requested me to accompany him and his men on a boar hunt. One of his men was killed on the hunt and I helped him find peace as he passed away. Dougal realized that I had seen men die in horrible ways and that I had a strong enough constitution to handle brutal injuries and remain calm. Later, after we had returned to the castle, he came to my surgery to notify me that I would be accompanying him on the road to collect rents.

I saw it as hope that I might be able to make it back to Craigh Na Dun and in turn, back to my own time. We stopped at several small villages along the way and during one visit, I was helping the women to walk wool and I found out that one of the women had to give up her goat as payment for rent and her baby needed the milk. I was angry and argued with Angus about the goat, drawing the attention of a blacksmith. A few days after we left the village we encountered the blacksmith again, but it turned out that he was a redcoat and he demanded that I accompany him to Brockton and speak to his commander Brigadier General Lord Thomas. Dougal of course, insisted on accompanying me to Brockton since I had seen and heard things that he did not want me sharing with the English.

When we were there, Captain Randall arrived and he ended up beating me, trying to get information about the Scots raising money for Prince Charles. I, of course, denied knowing anything, even though I knew that is exactly what had been happening every night after collecting rents. Dougal barged in and rescued me from Randall, who demanded that Dougal deliver me to Fort William in three days' time. Dougal still suspected me of being a spy at the time, so he took me to the liar's spring, I had no previous knowledge of the legend of the spring and drank freely to quench my thirst. He waited for me to drink the water, then asked me again if I was a spy, I denied being anything other than plain Claire Beauchamp and he relented. He then offered me a solution to the dilemma I found myself in with Captain Randall. He said the only way he could keep me out of Randall's clutches was if he turned me from an English woman, into a Scot. There was only one way to do that, I had to marry a Scot.

He had you in mind, and I realized later that he was solving two of his problems by having you be the one I wed. Not only was he fixing the problem with Randall, but he was also taking you out of the line of succession after Colum. No one would accept you as Laird with an English wife. We wed the next day in a small church. You had requested the men find a pretty dress for me and that we wed in front of a priest in a church. You also had your key to Lallybroch made into a ring for me, but you didn't tell me what it was until much later on.

In order to make the marriage legal, we had to consummate it. We were both nervous and talked for many hours before we finally did lay together. After we had finished, that is when you admitted to thinking that humans did it like horses and I tried hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help it with the look on your face.

After we were wed, Dougal went to inform Randall that I was no longer under his orders. We continued on with the rent party and two days after we wed, you were visited by an old friend, Hugh Monroe. He told you of a deserter who had witnessed your escape from Fort William and knew who shot the man you were accused of murdering. You arranged to meet the deserter a few days later and on our journey, we stopped in a glade to make love. While we were in the act a couple of deserters came upon us and threatened your life and my virtue. I stabbed one in the back as he was leaning in to rape me, then you slit the other's throat.

I was angry after that and wouldn't speak to you while we rode and at first, I didn't know why I was angry at the time. Later, I realized that I was angry because I had decided to forget my plan of going back to my time and instead stay with you. But then we stopped in the woods so you could go meet Horrocks and you left me behind with Willie to keep me safe. I wandered away while Willie was off in the woods relieving himself and I spotted Craigh Na Dun. I ran for it and could sware that I had heard Frank calling out for me, but just before I could touch the stones, I was grabbed by a pair of redcoats. They tied me up and took me to Fort William, where I again met Captain Randall. I tried to bluff my way out of there, but he called my bluff, ripped my bodice, and was holding my sgian dubh against my breast when you burst through the window with a pistol pointed at his head.

He threatened me and you slid the pistol over to him, he picked it up and tossed my dagger onto his desk. He pointed the gun at you and pulled the trigger but it did not fire, it was unloaded. But it gave you enough time to walk across the room, take the gun from him and strike him in the head. He fell to the floor unconscious and the two of us escaped. We rode until we reached a tavern and met up with Dougal. The men were angry because of the situation I put them all in and it was up to you to punish me. You beat me with your belt and I was angry with you for it. I was still angry when we returned to Leoch a few days later, even though I had realized by that time, what kind of danger I had put you in by my actions.

When we returned it was a few days more before I forgave you, but eventually we made up and I realized that I loved you that day. We made love on the floor and that is when I noticed the ill-wish that Laoghaire had put under our bed. I confronted her the next day and ended up slapping her. 

One day the Duke of Sandringham arrived and attended a dinner where the fiscal, Arthur Duncan died. I realized immediately that his wife, Geillis Duncan had poisoned him. She and Dougal were having an affair and she was pregnant with his child. Dougal's wife had died a few days before of fever and Geilles was not willing to wait for the fiscal to die naturally so she and Dougal could be together. While Sandringham was here, you had Ned Gowan draw up a petition of complaint against Jack Randall for his crimes against me and you. You had hoped the Duke would take it to the necessary people to obtain your pardon. The Duke wanted something from you for agreeing to take it, he had been challenged to a dual and he wanted you to stand as his second. You were wounded during the dual and I had to patch you up, again.

Colum heard about the dual and summoned you to his study along with Dougal. He demanded that Dougal return to his home to tend to his wife's funeral and you were to accompany him but leave me behind at Leoch so you wouldn't be distracted. While you were gone, I was arrested with Geillis and accused of being a witch. I would have burned at the stake with her, but you rescued me as I was being lashed. We rode away from there, deep into the woods and when we stopped you had questions for me. That is when I told you the truth about me, about when I was from and how I came to be here. 

You believed me and took me to Craigh Na Dun yourself. You asked me what I had done before to travel through time and I raised my hands and began walking toward the center stone. You pulled me back at the last second and apologized for stopping me. You told me there was nothing here for me, save violence and danger. You left me on that hill and I sat there for hours, trying to decide if I should listen to my head or my heart. Eventually, I stood up and let my feet make the decision for me, my feet followed the choice my heart had already made, they led me straight back to you. After that you took me home to Lallybroch and Jenny's first impression of us was not that great. You saw the small boy playing in the dooryard and immediately assumed that the rumors that Dougal had been feeding you were true. You believed him to be the bastard son of Black Jack Randall. That caused an argument between you and Jenny, which I tried to get in the middle of, but she called me a trollop and that angered you.

The two of you argued for a bit until Ian came limping up behind you and telling you that both children were his, the boy, wee Jamie and the baby she still carried in her womb. We went inside and Jenny told you what happened after Randall had knocked you out cold. 

We had our first Quarter day, where you introduced me to your tenants. A few days later, we revealed to each other how we truly felt, you told me about when you had fallen in love with me and I, in turn, told you that I love you. Sometime after we arrived the Black Watch came and pointed a gun at your head, Jenny had to assure them that you were family. She said you were her cousin, Jamie MacTavish. The next day the deserter, Horrocks showed up at Lallybroch and recognized you. He threatened your family and since you still had a price on your head, you paid his blackmail. But Ian ran him through when he tried to extort more money out of you.

Taran MacQuarrie, the leader of the Black Watch suspected something and you admitted to killing Horrocks. He forced you to join him on a raid to rob the rents from a neighboring clan. But it was all a setup by Horrocks to turn in the Black Watch to the redcoats and the lot of you were either killed or arrested. Jenny and I went after you when Ian returned without you, but when we caught up to the redcoats, you had escaped. Murtagh caught up with us and sent Jenny home to her newborn daughter, Margaret Ellen. Murtagh and I journeyed across Scotland looking for you in every village and croft. I dressed as a man, danced and sang a bawdy song, and Murtagh sword danced to attempt to draw you to us. Eventually, it worked, but unfortunately, it caused you to encounter more redcoats who recognized you and you were arrested and taken to Wentworth Prison. 

You were sentenced to death by hanging, but Randall rode in and stopped the proceeding only moments before you were to be hanged. I broke into the prison and tried to free you, but I was caught by Randall and he forced you to make a deal, my life for your body. You gave yourself to him for his word to let me go free. He dropped me through a trap door onto a pile of dead bodies. I encountered a wolf and used my anger at Randall to kill the vicious monster with my bare hands. Eventually, I made it back to Murtagh and we gathered more men to help us free you. When I was wandering through the prison I left a door unlocked, the men sent a heard of highland cattle through the door and that is how they rescued you. 

We sailed to France where you healed from your physical and emotional wounds and I told you I was pregnant. You were ecstatic with the news, but our foremost worry was not my pregnancy, it was doing what was within our power to stop the rising from happening. You befriended Prince Charles Stuart and hired a pickpocket to steal his letters. We did everything we could to stop him, but ultimately it was not enough. I lost our child, she was born much too early and she died. Mother Hildegard named her Faith so she could be buried in sacred ground. You were arrested for dueling with Randall and spent three months in the bastille until I bought your freedom, by sleeping with King Louis. We left for Scotland upon your release, taking the young pickpocket with us.

We returned to Lallybroch to heal from our loss and begin building our lives together again. Not long after we had returned you received a letter from your cousin Jared, congratulating you on joining Prince Charles in raising an army. You had no choice after that, but to join Charles and fight against the redcoats, we left Lallybroch and went to Beaufort Castle to try and get the support of your grandsire, Lord Lovat, Simon Fraser. He ended up signing a neutrality agreement with Colum but his son pledged to join you. Lord Lovat sent some of his men to accompany his son, hoping by doing so that he would be on the winning side, no matter who won. 

We took the men to Carriarick to train them to become soldiers. We had brought 30 men from Lallybroch and 70 men from your grandfather. It took a bit of time to train them, but eventually, they turned into soldiers. We won many battles but eventually, we ended up at Culloden moor. I had one last idea to try and stop the battle, I suggested poisoning the Prince. Unfortunately, Dougal overheard the plan and accused me of being a witch and you of being a traitor. He threatened to kill me, but you defended me and killed him instead. Rupert walked in as you were pulling your dirk from his chest and you asked him for some time before he revealed what you had done. He let you go after you promised that you would return. You sent a deed of sasine with Fergus, the young pickpocket, back to Lallybroch, signing Lallybroch over to your nephew, James Jacob Fraser Murray. You then took me to Craigh Na Dun and sent me back to my own time."

Claire closed her eyes and took a breath, Jamie squeezed her hand. "Ye said before that we were wed for almost three years, was that everything from the three years?"

Claire nodded, as she opened her eyes. "Yes, but I have so much more to tell you. Would you like to stay here as I tell you the rest or shall we return to the castle?"

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Tis almost time for the evening meal, but I ken that I can have somethin' brought from the kitchen to yer surgery when we return. Ye have said quite a bit and tis a lot to take in, but I am afraid that if I dinna hear the rest now, it will only cause me to have more questions. I would like ye to proceed if you are feelin' up to it."

Claire smiled and squeezed his hand back, "Yes, I do have much more to tell, but I don't think what I have left will take as long."

Jamie nodded, "Tell me what happened after ye returned to yer own time."

Claire adjusted herself to lay on her side and Jamie layed down so that he was facing her, their hands twined together between them. "When I returned I was distraught. I didn't want the life you had forced me to go back to, I wanted only you, but you knew I was pregnant and you wanted the best chance for your child. You thought that your only option was to send me back to my time, to Frank. I told him everything about you, about us and he made me promise never to speak of any of it or you again. He said we would raise our child together and never tell her that he was not her father. 

He moved us to Boston so that a scandal would not follow us. Brianna Ellen was born on November 23, 1948, and she was the spitting image of you, with her red curls and her cat like piercing blue eyes. I named her after your father and mother because you asked me to name the child Brian after your father. We thought she was a boy, but I had promised you I would, so I name her Brianna. 

She was a happy child and we both loved her dearly. By the time she started school, I found myself restless and decided to go to medical school to become a doctor. I eventually became a surgeon and spent more time at work than at home. Frank and I remained married, but there was no longer love, he had his mistresses and I had my work. Frank died when Brianna was 18 years old. She was devastated by the loss, but I only felt free. I decided to take Brianna to London to show her where I was from and while we were there, we received word that one of Frank's old friends from Inverness had died. We attended his memorial luncheon and then we decided to stay in Scotland for a few days. While there, I visited Craigh Na Dun, sat down by the Fraser stone, and poured my heart out to you. I visited quite a few places that were filled with memories of you. I even visited the ruins of Lallybroch in hopes of feeling closer to you.

We eventually found proof that you had survived Culloden and we were able to find a story about you. It was the story of a dunbonnet who lived in a cave for 7 years until he had one of his tenants turn him in for the reward to save his people. Then we found you on the muster roll for Ardsmuire prison. You were a prisoner there for three years before the prison closed down and the prisoners were sent to the colonies to serve out their terms of indenture. But we lost track of you after that. You weren't in the logs of any of the ships, so we thought you had died before the prison closed. But then Roger found a quote in a newspaper, published several years before the author who originally wrote the quote was even old enough to write. The printer's name was Alexander Malcolm and it gave me hope that it might be you. After all, only someone with knowledge of the future would know that quote. So I took a chance and made preparations to return to you. When I was ready, I returned to Craigh Na Dun and wished for another chance so that you could know your daughter.

I think that wish, is why I ended up coming back to 1743, I think I was granted my wish and we will get the chance that was stolen away from us. Perhaps we will get the chance to know the daughter we lost in Paris as well."

Jamie let go of Claire's hand and stroked his large hand down the length of her arm and back up again. "Sassenach, I dinna understand it all and there are a few points that ye will need to clear up, but I believe ye."

Claire sighed, "Oh, thank God. But now, what?"

Jamie chuckled, "Now, I get the chance to court ye properly and no' be forced to wed ye on the terms of another. But since I have a bit of time to plan, I think perhaps I will have a ring made for ye instead of usin' my key to Lallybroch. I shall give ye a ring that is worthy of ye."

Claire blushed, "I don't mind the ring you had made for me the first time. I wore it for 23 years and never took it off."

Jamie leaned over and tenderly kissed her forehead, "I ken what it likely meant, but ye didna come back here to repeat the past, ye came back to make new choices, aye?"

Claire nodded, "Yes."

Jamie pulled their hands up and kissed her knuckles, lingering on the left ring finger, "Then let me make different choices as well, but I wish for ye to use yer knowledge to help guide me away from mistakes I might have made in the past."

Claire smiled, "Of course I will, my love. I do have one more thing to confess."

Jamie quirked his brow and lifted up on his elbow so he could peer down at her, "Aye?"

Claire swallowed past the lump in her throat, "On our wedding night we promised never to lie to each other. Unfortunately, I had to break that promise when I came back through the stones and you didn't know who I was. I made up the story about riding through the woods and running into the redcoats."

Jamie chuckled, "Have I ever told ye that ye have a glass face? I kent that it was no' the truth the minute ye said it. Tell me then what truly happened this time."

Claire breathed a sigh of relief, "I was hoping you were still able to read me. When I came through the stones this time and realized that I was dressed in the exact same clothes I was wearing when I accidentally fell through them the first time, I knew I had come back to 1743 for a second chance. I went in search of Black Jack Randall with the intent to kill him. He never even saw it coming. I snuck up behind him with a club, hit him over the head, then bent to pick up his sword and I plunged it as hard as I could into his heart. Then when I tried to pull it from his chest, I lost my hold and stumbled backward, landing on my arse. I was crying in relief that the monster would never be able to harm you again when Murtagh found me. I offered to help you when he said his kinsman was injured and you know the rest from there."

Jamie leaned over and captured her lips hard against his, pressing her to lie completely on her back as he positioned himself over her. He pulled his lips away from hers and gazed down into her amber eyes, "Yer a brave wee thing, are ye no'? Determined to protect me from the verra beginnin', whether I still wanted ye or no'."

Claire moved her legs apart so Jamie could settle between them and murmured against his lips as she gripped his shoulders and urged him back down to her, "My only wish was to see you safe. It didn't matter if he took my life, as long as I could make sure that you never had to see another moment of torture at his hands again. I love you with all of my heart and would do anything to see you safe."

Jamie grinned against her lips as he rocked his pelvis against hers and growled, "Three weeks, tis too long mo ghráidh, I need ye now."

Claire giggled as she leaned up and gently nipped at his bottom lip, "Then have me, in my mind, I am already your wife."

Jamie chuckled and groaned at the sensation she was causing as her hips rocked up to press against his, "We canna, I have no memory of bein' wed to ye, even though I believe it to be true."

Claire pouted and stuck out her bottom lip, "Isn't there some way that we can speed it all up?"

Jamie furrowed his brow for a moment as his mind seemed to go somewhere else. Then his eyes brightened as an idea hit him, "Och, aye. There is somethin' we can do."

Claire's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Well, out with it then. If we can move this along faster, I don't care what we have to do, I will do it. I have spent 20 years longing to lie with you and now I have you right where I want you, but you won't have me until we are properly wed."

Jamie grinned, as he pushed back onto his hands and knees, the loss of the heat of her body excruciating, "We can handfast, tonight."

Claire furrowed her brow as she sat up, "What is that?"

Jamie stood and reached down to pull her up with him, "Tis a type of wedding ceremony and is binding for a year and a day. Tis an ancient Celtic ritual in which the hands are tied together to symbolize the binding of two lives. The couple clasps hands in front of a witness and declares themselves wed and tis only legally binding if it is then consummated."

Claire's grin, spread from ear to ear, "And you're just telling me about this now? Jamie Fraser, let's go find a witness."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I would ask Murtagh, but I think he is still too wary of ye. Perhaps Mrs. Fitz would be willin'."

Claire nodded emphatically, "What are we waiting for?"


	15. Chapter 15

The pair found Mrs. Fitz in the kitchen directing maids to take dishes of food to the great hall for the evening meal. She looked up when she saw Jamie and Claire walk in hand in hand and matching smiles on their faces, "What's this then?"

Jamie and Claire exchanged a secret look that Mrs. Fitz noticed, "Mrs. Fitz, Claire and I have a favor to ask of ye, that is if yer willin'."

Mrs. Fitz put her hands on her hips and quirked her brow, "What favor might that be?"

Jamie cleared his throat, "We came to ask if ye would be a witness to our handfastin'?"

Mrs. Fitz's inquisitive look turned into a full blown grin, "Why nothin' would make me happier, have yer selves a seat there in the corner and we can see to it after I get supper served. It willna take to long."

Jamie squeezed Claire's hand as he led her over to the corner of the kitchen. Both of them were so wrapped up in each other that they missed the scornful gaze from Laoghaire at the opposite side of the kitchen. She wasn't close enough to have heard their request, but there was enough hate in her eyes just from seeing them together to melt the skin right off of them. 

Mrs. Fitz returned ten minutes later and sent everyone else from the kitchen, including Laoghaire. She knew that Jamie and Claire would wish to do this in private and gossip from kitchen maids was the last thing they needed. She walked over to the couple and pulled a strip of cloth from her apron, "Do ye have yer dirk, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded and pulled his dirk from his scabbard. He turned toward Claire and carefully drew the dirk over her wrist then repeated the process on his own wrist. They pressed their fresh wounds together, allowing their blood to mingle and Mrs. Graham tied the cloth around their wrists, binding them together for their vow. Claire leaned forward, "I think we should do the blood vow."

Jamie quirked his brow, "Ye ken the blood vow?"

Claire grinned, "I do and I can even recite it in Gáidhlig."

Jamie beamed with pride, "Well, then I shall let ye go first."

Claire nodded and cleared her throat to make sure she didn't stumble over any of the words, "Is tu fuil ‘o mo chuislean, is tu cnaimh de mo chnaimh. Is leatsa mo bhodhaig, chum gum bi sinn ‘n ar n-aon. Is leatsa m’anam gus an criochnaich ar saoghal."

Jamie grinned and repeated the vow back to her, then leaned down and kissed her chastely on the mouth. They pulled back and pressed their foreheads together and Mrs. Fitz cheered, "Congratulations, the two of ye make a beautiful pair."

A sound in the corner drew all of their attention and they all looked up to see a flash of blond hair disappearing out the door. Claire's grip on Jamie's wrist tightened as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I am willing to bet my best shift that was Laoghaire and I don't think we have seen the last of her ire."

Jamie sighed, "I am sure ye are right, but we must consummate our marriage before she can do anything to stop it."

Mrs. Fitz put a hand on their joined hands, "I'll make up a room for ye, right quick so ye can see to it."

Claire smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Fitz, we don't require anything special, so if you know of a room we can use, we don't need any decorating."

Mrs. Fitz nodded in understanding, "Aye, follow me, I can have it decorated properly for ye in the mornin'."

Mrs. Fitz guided them through the castle corridors to the room she had assigned them when they had returned from the rent party already wed. "I'll bring ye up some supper myself and then ye willna be disturbed till I bring ye breakfast in the morning."

Claire curtsied and Jamie bowed as they both thanked her. They sat on the edge of the bed in silence for a bit while they waited for her to return with food. After a bit, Claire turned to Jamie, "Do you think Laoghaire will tell Colum what we have done?"

Jamie chuckled, "Och, aye. I'm sure of it."

Claire's eyes grew wide with worry and he placed a hand on her cheek to soothe her, "Dinna fash, he has already given us his blessin' to wed, he willna be angry that we couldna wait."

Claire sighed, "I hope you're right, he wasn't to happy last time when we returned from the rent party wed."

Jamie kissed the tip of her nose, "That is when he thought ye were an English spy, this time he thinks yer a French healer and has already accepted ye."

Claire closed her eyes and leaned into Jamie's warm palm. Their peace was interrupted a moment later by a soft knock on the door and Mrs. Fitz's pleasant voice, "Tis Mrs. Fitz Jamie, lad. Be a dear and open the door, aye?"

Jamie stood, kissed Claire quickly on the top of her head then strode over and opened the door. He stepped aside to allow Mrs. Fitz to bring the tray laden with food she carried, inside their chamber and set it on the small table in the corner.

She turned and looked at both of them tenderly before leaving, "Take yer time, no one will be expectin' to see either of ye for a few days. I've taken care of everythin' and there should be enough food there for ye, at least till midday tomorrow. Just send word if ye need anythin'."

Jamie bowed to her as she left, "Thank ye kindly, Mrs. Fitz."

Jamie closed the door, locked it, and turned to lean against it as he took in the sight of Claire sitting on the bed. "Are ye hungry mo ghráidh?"

Claire stood up and walked over to him, took hand fulls of his coat in each hand, and stretched up on her tiptoes to murmur against his lips, "I'm ravenous, but not for food."

Jamie's eyes grew wide and he gulped, "What uh, what are ye hungry for, then?"

Claire grinned devilishly, "I want to taste my husband, now take off your clothes, you are wearing entirely too much."

Jamie nodded as she stepped back to allow him room to disrobe. He pulled his arms from the sleeves of his coat a tossed it toward a chair, missing entirely since he couldn't bear to tear his eyes away from Claire who had begun to remove her own clothes. They each removed one layer at a time until at last, they were standing on only the minimum. Claire stood seductively playing with the strings of her shift as Jamie stood before her in nothing but his shirt. She wiggled her finger at him and quirked her brow, "One last layer, you show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Jamie's eyes grew wide as he nodded and unbuttoned his cuffs. He reached over his shoulders to pull his shirt off over his head, then tossed it aside and stood naked before her. Claire smiled at the sight of her husband standing proud before her and the smile that curled up on one side of his mouth, "Fair's fair, lass, remove yers as well."

Claire burst out laughing which caused Jamie to frown, "Are ye laughin' at me?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, I am."

Jamie's face showed a bit of anger as he took a step away from her. She quickly realized her faux pas and took two steps toward him as she untied her shift and let it float to the floor around her ankles. She reached a hand out to gently touch his chest as she looked up at him through her lashes, "I wasn't making fun of you, it's just that you said exactly the same thing to me on our wedding night in our past life. I was laughing because I don't ever want you to change, you are still the man I fell in love with all those years ago."

Jamie's expression changed as he realized she was being genuine in her explanation. He took a moment to look down at her body, which she currently had pressed up against his. She reached down and took hold of his hand and placed it on her breast, "On our wedding night last time, you told me that it was easier if we touched. I don't think that has changed, don't be afraid to touch me, Jamie, I am yours after all."

Jamie growled and crushed his mouth to hers as he groped her breast, kneading it gently as his other hand came up to cradle her head. He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, "Mine, now and forever. I willna be a fool and let ye go again."

Claire grinned against his mouth, "I'm counting on that."

He bent down a bit and laced his hands around her thighs and boosted her up to carry her over to the bed. He gently laid her down then stood back and just looked at her a moment. She knew this time that he was looking at her in awe and she didn't interrupt his moment. She had no desire to cover herself and waited while his eyes roamed over her body and finally settled on her glistening core. Finally, he found his voice again and his eyes came back to look into hers, "God, Claire, ye are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Claire grinned, "I believe you, you said the same thing to me on our previous wedding night and hundreds of times since then. Now come here my husband and show me how much you love me."

Jamie grinned that sexy crooked grin and crawled up over her. She spread her legs and Jamie settled between them, "I ken that the back way like horses do it, is likely no' how we are goin' to lie together."

Claire giggled, "Not this time at least, I want to be facing you when you lose your virginity, I love the expression on your face when you finally feel what it is to take your pleasure from me."

Jamie quirked his eyebrow, "Ye will tell me if I am no' doin' it right?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, my love, but I know that you will be fine, just go slow and pay attention."

Jamie nodded and lifted himself off of her, using his mouth he kissed down her body and licked around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. He kept her eyes locked on hers to make sure she was enjoying what he was doing to her, the expression on her face and the sweet sounds coming from her mouth told him he was doing everything right. He switched over and took her other breast in his mouth and suckled a bit harder, then released it when he noticed her hand moving down toward her core and her fingers rubbing over a little pink bud as her hips bucked up in answer. He grinned sheepishly and pushed her hand away so he could replace it with his hand. He watched as her body writhed beneath him and he gently pinched the little bud which caused her to gasp. He looked up and saw the pure bliss on her face and could no longer hold himself back. He crawled up her body again, lined his cock up with her glistening honeypot, and pressed against her gently and so slowly as she had instructed. 

He pressed deeper, slowly sheathing his cock in her hot wet core, he threw his head back at the sensations shooting through him and pressed even deeper as her feet came up to press against his buttocks. When he was buried as deep as he could go within her, they both let out a breathless sigh, then Claire reached up to cup his face and directed his attention back to her face, "Move, my love, you won't hurt me, whatever sounds I make, be assured that I am enjoying this."

Jamie nodded and began to rock against her and her hands moved down to grip his shoulders as she matched each of his thrust with her hips. Together they began to move more frantically and their thrusts became harder and more erratic when suddenly Claire cried out in the most beautiful sound to touch Jamie's ears. He could no longer hold himself back and a groan from deep in his chest escaped him as he thrust into her and held still as he spilled his seed deep inside her body. He felt her body flutter around him as if she was trying to draw him deeper inside and his cock continued to throb and spurt his seed into her until his arms began to tremble and he collapsed on top of her.

She gently stroked his hair as his breath tickled the nipple in front of his mouth. After a bit, when she could feel that his heart had finally returned to its regular rhythm she placed a hand on his cheek and directed his eyes up to look at hers, "So was it what you expected?"

Jamie grinned, "Aye, and so much more. It felt as if my soul was finally complete."

Then Jamie furrowed his brow and she looked at him inquisitively, "What is it, my love?"

Jamie shook his head, and tried to organize his thoughts, "I had flashes of memories I think in my mind when I finished inside of ye."

Claire furrowed her brow, "Can you tell me about them?"

Jamie nodded and raised above her to rest his weight on his elbows as he gazed down at her, "I had a memory of helpin' ye to take yer corset off. I untied yer laces and ye stood before me in naught but yer shift, then I kissed ye and ye asked me where I learned to kiss like that. Then I turned ye around and pulled yer shift up so I could touch ye, but ye turned in my arms and pulled me on top of ye as I pressed my cock into ye. Ye pushed at my shoulders and said that I was crushin' ye so I readjusted myself above ye."

He refocused his attention on the woman under him and noticed the tears in her eyes, "What is it mo chridhe, dinna weep, I didna mean to make ye cry."

Claire shook her head, "Jamie, that is a memory from our previous life, you still have the memories but somehow they are buried in your mind."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "What do ye think it means?"

Claire reached up and stroked his stubble, "I don't know for certain, but I think it means that you will remember me from before, you have a chance to remember our love, our life together."

Jamie turned and kissed her palm, "I hope yer right mo ghráidh, I would like to remember those memories that seem to mean so much to ye."

Claire nodded and gave him a watery smile, "I would love it if you could remember our time together, but there are some things that I would hope you wouldn't have to remember. But I don't think we will be that lucky, I am sure that if you remember, everything will come back, the good along with the bad."

Jamie shook his head as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, "I dinna think I care as long as I get the memories of ye back."

Jamie rolled to lay beside her and furrowed his brow, "Do ye think the memories will only come back when our souls are connected when I lie wi' ye?"

Claire hummed, "Hmm, I don't know, but I can see why our deep connection was the trigger. It is the most powerful thing I have ever felt, so it stands to reason that it would take something so strong to bring your memories back. I guess we will have to wait and see if any more memories return to you when we are not lying together."

Jamie nodded, in agreement, and grinned, "Aye, I'll no' complain if they only return when my cock is buried deep inside ye, it will give me an excuse to keep lyin' wi' ye."

Claire rolled her eyes, "As if you ever need an excuse, you know that I will lie with you whenever you wish. I love you and have never been able to get enough of you. That has not changed since the first time I laid with you."

Jamie suddenly jumped out of bed, "Now that ye have fed yer hunger, tis time to eat."

Claire giggled, "I still haven't gotten to taste my husband, but yes, I agree, I am starving, bring that food over here."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end.

As promised the couple was left alone for the two days following their handfasting. However, when the two days were up, Colum summoned them both to his study. Claire entered the study first and from the expression on Colum's face, she knew immediately which side of the family Jamie had gotten his ability to hide his emotions from. "My Laird, you summoned us?"

Colum gestured toward a pair of chairs, "Please have a seat, Mrs. Fraser, Jamie."

They bowed to Colum and then took a seat. All three of them sat in uncomfortable silence for at least 10 minutes until Jamie could no longer take it, "Uncle, have ye summoned us here for a reason, or are we to continue to sit in silence as the day wastes?"

Colum's blank face finally split into a grin and he slapped his desk, causing Claire to jump in surprise, "I ken ye wouldna last lad, ye are just like yer Mother and Father. I could see it in yer eyes that ye had found the one and I must congratulate ye. But ye ken that yer auntie Letitia will still want to hold a wedding in the great hall, ye canna deny her that."

Claire and Jamie both let out their breaths, "Thank ye, Uncle. We are happy to oblige auntie Letitia and we didna mean to offend anyone by handfastin', we just couldna wait a moment longer to be wed."

Colum got up and walked around his desk, "Grab that decanter and pour us each a dram, we shall toast to yer union."

* * *

When the couple left Colum's study, they almost tripped over Laoghaire, who must have been listening at the door. "Laoghaire, what are ye doin' sneakin' around outside the Laird's chambers?"

Laoghaire blushed, turned on her heel, and ran away without a word to either of them. Jamie turned and looked at Claire, "Just a child up to mischief,"

Claire raised her brow and grabbed Jamie's arm, "She is dangerous, she might be a child but she can bring pain. She put the ill-wish under our bed, tried to seduce you, accused me of being a witch, and then told me she would dance upon my ashes and you would be hers."

Jamie looked at Claire in horror, "She did all that? I knew the lass could be vindictive, but I had no idea she was capable of such things."

Claire pulled Jamie along the corridor with her, "Unrequited love can be quite dangerous, especially in the hearts of someone who always gets what they want."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I suppose yer right. But enough of Laoghaire for today, I wish to take my wife for a walk in the castle gardens, will ye join me?"

Claire bowed to him, "Yes, I will. Lead the way, Soldier."

They walked along the castle corridors until they reached the kitchen, where Jamie stopped to grab some food. "Mrs. Fitz, I would like to take a picnic wi' my wife in the garden, could ye pack us a basket to take wi' us?"

Mrs. Fitz beamed at the pair of them, "Aye, of course, and I must say that married life seems to suit ye, Jamie. I have never seen ye happier."

Jamie blushed, "Thank ye, Mrs. Fitz."

When the basket was ready the pair left the castle kitchen and made their way into the courtyard and as they turned toward the garden, Claire pulled on Jamie's hand to make him stop. "Jamie could we perhaps have our picnic in another area."

Jamie tipped his head to the side, "What did ye have in mind?"

Claire leaned closer to him so no one would overhear her, "I was thinking we could visit the black kirk and have a picnic while we are there."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Why would ye want to go there, to the devil's own kirkyard?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "Well, you took me there last time and if I remember correctly, it was quite private. I also want to look around the kirk while we are there. Last time a few lads died after eating the wood garlic, but after you took me there, I realized that it wasn't wood garlic they were eating. They had eaten Convallaria majalis or Lily of the Valley, which is poisonous. I would like to see if we can remove it, at least the bit that is within their reach and perhaps we can prevent their deaths."

Jamie grinned, "Ye truly do have a kind heart. Of course, we can go to the black kirk. Do ye mind riding Donas wi' me?"

Claire shook her head and blushed as she tried to hide her smile, "I don't mind at all, I quite like riding double with you."

When they arrived at the black kirk, Jamie spread out a blanket while Claire held the basket. Even though Claire knew about the black kirk from what Jamie had told her before, she let him tell her again. She loved hearing his voice, no matter the subject matter. When they finished filling their bellies, Claire packed everything that remained back into the basket and laid back with her arms folded under her head and watched as the clouds drifted by. Jamie laid next to her, propped up on his elbow as he watched her face. "What are ye thinkin' about, Sassenach?"

Claire smiled and turned her attention to face Jamie, "Oh, I was just remembering a game I used to play with my uncle Lamb when I was a child."

Jamie raised his eyebrows in question, "Oh?"

She nodded and pushed him over on his back, as she pointed up at the clouds. "Yes, we would look up at the sky and try to make out recognizable shapes in the clouds. We usually did it when we were on a stressful dig since it calmed us. And no matter where in the world we were, we could always count on being able to lay back and look up at the sky."

Jamie turned his face up to look up at the clouds, "What do ye see when ye look up at the sky?"

Claire hummed in thought for a moment, "That one right there, that one looks like a rabbit I think, or perhaps the head of a duck."

Jamie quirked his brow as he briefly glanced over at her, "I see a wee cheetie, balled up and ready to pounce on its prey."

Claire rolled her eyes and giggled, "What else do you see, look at another cloud?"

Jamie tilted his head this way and that as he searched for something familiar in the clouds, then he lifted his hand and pointed at a cloud, "That one there reminds me of yer hair mo chridhe."

Claire looked to where he was pointing and then slapped him playfully on the chest, "That's just a regular cumulus cloud, there is no shape to it at all."

Jamie rolled back up to rest on his elbow and reached out to take one of her curls between his fingers, pulling it straight and then letting go to watch it spring back. "Nah, it looks just like yer hair mo nighean donn. Have I no' told ye how much I love yer hair?"

Claire smiled shyly as she reached a hand up to stroke the bit of stubble on his cheek that had grown since that morning, "You say such sweet words to me, come here."

Jamie grinned and leaned down to take her lips with his own. His tongue stroking her lips, demanding entry. Claire obliged and allowed her lips to slowly part, accepting Jamie's tongue into her mouth. Soon the kiss became more passionate and Jamie moved to settle himself over her. He pressed his hips against hers, both enjoying the bit of friction that his movements caused. Claire swallowed his groans and pressed her hips back up to meet his and when they separated, breathless from the kiss, she pushed him away. "Jamie, as much as I want you right now, we came here for a reason, and if we lie together here and now, we won't have time to complete our task."

Jamie groaned and rolled off of her, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes, "Aye, I suppose if we are to remove enough wood garlic to save the lads, we better get to it."

Claire sat up and pulled his arm away from his face, "Not wood garlic, Lily of the Valley and it is quite poisonous. Now come on, help me up and we will go pull as much as we can reach."

The two of them spent two hours removing every bit of Lily of the Valley that they could reach and to ensure that the boys didn't eat any that they had pulled, Claire suggested they pile it up and burn it. By the time it was all burned enough that no one would dare to eat it, the sun was beginning to set. Jamie helped Claire back onto Donas, then mounted behind her and kicked Donas into a gallop to make it back to the castle before they lost the last bit of daylight.

When they made it back to the kitchen, Mrs. Fitz was already preparing them a tray, "That was a long picnic, I hope ye enjoyed yer selves. Ye missed supper, but I made ye up a tray, ye can take it up to yer chambers wi' ye. Oh and dinna forget that Gwyllyn will be performin' in the great hall this evenin', Himself has invited ye both."

Jamie smiled and took the tray from her as Claire returned the basket. "Thank ye, Mrs. Fitz, we will be sure to be there. Gwyllyn's performances are quite the treat and I dinna wish to have Claire miss it."

Claire smiled thoughtfully and followed Jamie up to their chambers. They ate their supper quickly, washed the face and hands, and changed into some clean clothes as a show of respect for Colum and Gwyllyn. Jamie offered Claire his arm and escorted her down to the hall, "Did ye get a chance to see Gwyllyn play when ye were here before?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, I did and you were thoughtful enough to translate the songs for me. Of course the first time I attended I was sitting near Laoghaire and had a few too many glasses of Colum's renish."

Jamie's eyes brightened, "Ye like Colum's renish, do ye. I'll fetch us a couple of glasses, while ye find us a seat."

Claire nodded and looked around the hall for two empty spaces. Luckily the two spaces next to Laoghaire weren't the only seats available. She found enough space at the back of the hall for her and Jamie to sit and listen to the bard. Jamie joined her a few minutes later and passed her a glass of the renish. She tried to remember to sip it slowly so that she wasn't intoxicated by the end of the night. Jamie leaned close to her and again translated the songs for her, relishing in the warmth of her body as she pressed up against him.

After a few songs and three glasses of renish each, Jamie decided that it was probably time to return to their chamber. "Come, Sassenach, tis getting late and I would like to be up to our room before everyone else is leavin' and tryin' to find their beds as well."

Claire looked over at him and giggled, "Are you implying that I'm intoxicated?"

Jamie's eyes grew wide and he leaned toward her, "Claire, have ye said that to me before?"

Claire furrowed her brow in thought, then after a moment, her eyes went round, "Yes, I have. The first time we watched Gwyllyn together."

Jamie lowered his voice, "I asked ye to check the bandages on my shoulder and escorted ye back to yer surgery."

Claire nodded, "Yes, that is exactly what happened, do you remember anything else?"

Jamie grimaced, "Aye, I do, but I'd rather no' tell ye about those memories here, let's return to our room and I'll tell ye what I remember."

Claire nodded and let Jamie help her to her feet. Jamie was in a hurry to get back to their chamber, but Claire was having trouble staying upright. He turned and looked at her in frustration. "Sassenach, I'd like to get back to our room before ye hurt yer self. I'm gonna pick ye up, so don't squirm and hold on tight."

Claire hummed in agreement and Jamie bent over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder before taking off at a fast clip, up the stairs toward their room, with Claire giggling the whole way.

When they finally reached their room, Jamie opened the door, walked through, and kicked it closed before throwing Claire onto the bed. He pulled his boots off, removed his belt and let his tartan fall to the ground. Then he stripped his shirt off and tossed it aside as well. He turned toward the bed to assess how far Claire had gotten in removing her garments and was shocked to see her kneeling in the middle of the bed, completely dressed and her mouth hanging open. "What are ye waitin' for, take yer clothes off, Sassenach."

Claire blinked her eyes and shook her head, "Wot?"

Jamie rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Take yer clothes off."

Claire looked down at herself helplessly and shrugged, so Jamie strode over and pulled her toward the edge of the bed. He brought her to her feet so he could untie her skirts and she began to sink to the floor. "For God's sake, Sassenach, yer drunk."

She giggled, "No, I'm not. You once told me that I'm not drunk if I can stand up."

Jamie looked her up and down as she began to sink to the floor again and lifted her up. He placed her hands on the bedpost and made sure she was gripping it tightly before he resumed removing her clothes, "Well, yer hardly standin' up. Don't let go of that, I need to untie yer laces and ye have far too many laces on this godforsaken dress."

Claire giggled again and pulled a hand off the post in an attempt to salute, "Aye, aye, sir."

Jamie rolled his eyes and pushed her hand back on the post, "Dinna let go."

Luckily he was able to get her skirts off in the next few seconds. He pulled her hands off the bedpost and laid her back on the bed to unlace her bodice and corset while she was lying flat on her back. By the time he had her down to her shift her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at the ceiling, "Claire, are ye alright."

She tore her eyes from the ceiling and after looking around a bit they landed on him and she gave him a dazzling smile, "Oh, hi, Jamie. You are so beautiful, with your body sculpted like Michelangelo's David, no you are so much better than the David."

Jamie quirked a brow as he crawled up in bed next to her, "Did ye want to ken the rest of my memory?"

Claire's eyes suddenly seemed to focus as she pulled herself into a sitting position, "Yes. Tell me what you remembered after you took me back to my surgery."

Jamie narrowed his eyes at her, "Are ye sure ye will remember this conversation?"

Claire rolled her eyes and squeezed his thigh, "Yes, now tell me."

Jamie turned toward her a bit so he was resting on the side of his hip and his elbow."

Claire giggled and reached out to touch him, "Your cock is certainly not drunk."

Jamie gave her a scandalized look, but it quickly melted into amusement, "Nah, tis no'. My cock has been ready for ye since the memory flashed in my mind."

Claire looked up at his face and her mouth made the perfect O shape, "Oh?"

Jamie shook his head and rolled his eyes at her childish reaction, "Aye, I remember escortin' ye to yer surgery and ye flirtin' wi' me. Ye demanded that I let ye take a look at my shoulder and walked over to untie my stock and unbutton my waistcoat, pulling them aside to look. Yer lips were so close to mine that I could smell the renish on yer breath, I wanted so badly to pull ye against me and take yer lips wi' mine so I could taste it on yer lips. I was curious if it would taste different that way and now I ken, it does taste different, it tastes better.

Claire blushed and lowered her chin, so he reached out and lifted her head back up with a finger under her chin. "Do ye ken why I held back and didna do what I wished to do?"

Claire shook her head and whispered, "No."

Jamie grinned, "I knew that if I pressed yer body to mine that ye would feel how much I wanted ye. My cock was so hard that night, even after I left ye it remained like a brass rod."

Claire swallowed audibly, "You remember all that?"

Jamie nodded, "Och, aye, and a bit more."

Claire's eyes grew wide, "There's more?"

Jamie gave her a smoldering look that made her gasp, "Aye, after I left ye, I went to my bed above the stables. There is a window there and do ye ken what ye can see from that window?"

Claire shook her head so Jamie continued, "I could see yer window, no' that a window is all that alluring, but the thought of ye lookin' out that window. Well, it had me all twisted up so I had to take care of the problem myself."

Claire leaned forward and whispered as if what he was about to reveal was forbidden, "Take care of what problem?"

Jamie fell back on the bed, flat on his back so he didn't have to face her, "I took myself in hand, are ye happy now?"

Claire giggled, "Oh, yes very happy. But I would be happier if you showed me what you did."

Jamie sat up straight, his eyes wide with shock, "Are ye mad woman?"

Claire shrugged, "I might be, but I would love to see how you handle yourself."

Jamie shook his head, "No, tis no' proper to do in front of a lady, besides now I have a wife, I dinna need to do that anymore."

Claire stroked her toe up and down his calf, "Please, if you show me how you do it, I'll show you how I do it."

Jamie's eyes went round and he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Women do it as well?"

Claire giggled and pulled the hem of her shift up a bit higher, "Oh, yes. Would you like to see?"

Jamie nodded and swallowed hard, "Aye."

Claire pulled her shift all the way off and tossed it toward the foot of the bed where it landed on the floor next to Jamie's clothes. She laid back on the pillows and parted her legs, taking one nipple between her fingertips and rolling the pebbled bud back and forth. Her other hand slid down her body and she plunged two fingers between her silky wet folds. Jamie watched in rapture and he couldn't help but reach down and begin to stroke his cock.

Claire threw her head back and increased her tempo, Jamie increased the speed of his stroke, matching hers. He couldn't decide if he wanted to watch her hands or her face but found that he kept being drawn back to her hands. She tipped her head up and watched Jamie watching her as he stroked himself and his hips bucked involuntarily. She smiled and began to rub her little pink bud, letting the moans of pleasure escape her lips. The sound drew Jamie's attention and his head snapped up to watch her face as she pleasured herself. He released his cock and pushed her hand out of the way as he moved to hover over her. His voice was husky as he leaned down and captured her lips in a steamy kiss, "I must have ye now, mo ghráidh, I must be inside of ye."

Claire smiled a seductive smile, "Take me now, and don't be gentle."

Jamie grinned, took himself in hand, lined his cock up with her core, and slammed home. Both of them let out a rather loud sigh as his cock hit her womb. He lifted off of her, placed a hand on either side of her body, and thrust hard, over and over. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, her ankles locked behind his back and she rocked her hips matching him thrust for thrust. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as he continued to pound her, taking his pleasure from her as she took hers from him. She could tell he was close, so she reached down and began rubbing her bud with increasing pressure.

Jamie noticed what she was doing and pushed her hand away, replacing it with his own hand. When he felt her body begin to tremble and her core begin to flutter around his cock he rocked back on his heels and grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her hard onto his cock as he continued to thrust up into her. He watched as his cock disappeared inside of her over and over, then he looked up to see her face, but her head was thrown back, "Look down, watch as I take ye." He growled.

It took everything she had to peel open her eyes and look down, but when she did, her climax was the strongest she had ever experienced. Watching Jamie take her like that was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed and as she was coming down from her climax she felt his thrusts get erratic and then he plunged into her again and held her body tight to his. Before she knew it she was finding her release again, and they trembled together as her body milked every bit of seed from him.

Jamie leaned forward and she twisted so he would fall next to her instead of on top of her. His eyes were closed and he had a sleepy grin on his face. She reached out and slowly stroked his cheekbone, "I love you, Jamie, with all my heart."

His eyes opened just a crack and he pulled her against his chest, "And I love ye mo nighean donn."


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie woke early the next morning, ready to get back to normal life at Leoch. He propped himself up on one elbow and admired his beautiful wife as she continued to slumber peacefully. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder, intending just one kiss before he bid her goodbye to start his day. But her soft skin against his lips compelled him to keep kissing and tasting her, so he left a trail of kisses and gentle nibbles over her shoulder, and down toward her neck, ending with a kiss right behind her right ear. 

Her grouchy morning groan interrupted him and he begrudgingly pulled his lips away from her to watch as she awoke. Her brow was furrowed as she rolled toward him, mumbling as she pressed her face against his chest, "What time is it?"

Jamie chuckled, "Tis just after sunrise, time to get up and begin our day, Sassenach."

Claire shook her head and groaned, "Can't the sun just go away for one day, I'm not ready to wake up yet, I would rather spend the day in bed with you."

Jamie reached a hand out and gently moved a curl out of her face and leaned down to place a kiss on her sleep flushed cheek, "Aye, I would as well, but we have spent two days in bed, now ye must get up, come mo ghráidh, it willna be so bad once ye have food in yer belly."

Claire shook her head, "No, my head is pounding, why did you let me drink so much renish last night.?"

Jamie leaned back, pretending to be appalled, "Why did I allow it, well my beautiful wife, ye seemed to be enjoyin' yer self and until I got ye to yer feet, I didna ken how gone wi' drink ye truly were. What do ye remember from last night?"

Claire smiled softly as she opened one eye to peer up at him, "I remember everything, thank you for taking such good care of me, Jamie."

Jamie chuckled, "Always mo nighean donn. Come, now, ye must get up. I'll go down and fetch us somethin' to eat while ye get dressed."

Claire groaned but pulled herself into a sitting position, her curls going in every which direction, "God, I haven't felt this dreadful since the night before we first got married."

Jamie climbed out of bed and looked back at her, "What happened that ye felt poorly before we wed?"

Claire lifted her head to look up at him as he stood at the end of the bed, "Oh, well. I didn't want to get married, I felt guilty for marrying you when I was already married to someone else. So I drank whisky until I couldn't drink anymore, not even sure how I made it back to my room, to be honest. Then in the morning when Murtagh came to fetch me, he said I looked like a melted candle, and when I looked in the mirror, I realized I looked much worse than I felt. Oh God, I probably look pretty terrible now, don't look at me."

Jamie chuckled as he walked over beside the bed, leaned over, and took a hold of her chin to kiss her chastely on the lips, "Ye are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Claire, even after a night of fun. Now come, help me gather yer things, and then ye can get dressed."

Jamie released her chin and went back to the foot of the bed. Their clothes were strewn about the room and some of them had somehow wound up under the bed. Jamie knelt down to retrieve one of Claire's stockings and as he lifted the blanket to look under the bed in search of any other lost clothes, he froze. Claire noticed he hadn't moved and she crawled down the bed to see what was wrong, "Are you ok, what happened?"

Jamie sat up and lifted a bundle of twigs out from under the bed for her to see. Claire's eyes went wide and the color drained from her face as she sat back, her breath coming out shaky, "An ill-wish."

Jamie nodded and turned, preparing to toss the prickly bundle into the fire, but changed his mind at the last second. When he turned back to her, his eyes were filled with a fiery rage as he hissed through clenched teeth, "Laoghaire, I canna believe she has done it again."

Claire shook her head and reached out to calm him, "Jamie, she has only done it once in this lifetime."

Jamie looked up to her, "Aye, she has, but she did it before as well. And last time I let ye handle it, and look how that turned out. Ye slapped the wee besom and she turned ye in for bein' a witch, even tricked ye into visitin' Geillis so ye would be arrested at the same time she was for the fiscal's murder."

Claire's eyes grew wide, "Jamie, I only told you about finding the ill-wish and slapping Laoghaire, the rest of that I haven't told you, at least not since I have come back."

Jamie's eyes grew wide with realization, "No, ye didna did ye. It must be a memory, except I remember that we found the ill-wish while we were lyin' on the floor after we had made love. After ye had forgiven me for beatin' ye and I had pledged myself to ye. Ye were reachin' for my kilt and saw it, I was dressin' to go down to the kitchen to fetch us some food when ye found it."

Claire's hand flew up to cover her mouth, "Yes. What else do you remember?"

Jamie shook his head, "It will bide, I need to speak wi' Colum, I'll no' have that vengeful child harm ye again, mo chridhe. I'm puttin' a stop to this now."

Claire nodded and watched as Jamie hastily finished dressing and stormed out of the door, ill-wish in hand. Claire took a deep breath, looked around the room, and decided there was no use in trying to get back to sleep. She was simply too anxious to hear back from Jamie about what Colum would do with the knowledge about Laoghaire's treacherous behavior. However, she also knew that Jamie would likely go straight to the stables to work off some of his anger after speaking with Colum. 

So she decided to get dressed and go down to the kitchen in search of Mrs. Fitz. This time she would not confront Laoghaire while there and instead, do as Jamie had asked, allowing him to take care of everything. She would, however, ask Mrs. Fitz to make up a picnic basket so that she could take Jamie some breakfast. She knew full well that Jamie was angry enough to forget his hunger until he was past the point of irritable and though she loved him dearly, she did not wish to deal with an already enraged, hungry Jamie today.

She climbed out of bed and finished gathering her clothes that had been tossed haphazardly across the room the night before and hung everything over the dressing screen. Her clothing from the night before wreaked of the renish she had consumed and she was in no mood to be smelling that all day. After digging around in her trunk she came up with something suitable to wear while treating patients. 

She pulled her hair up in a messy bun, leaving a few tendrils loose to frame her face, knowing that Jamie loved her hair down, but compromising so her hair would not be in her way while she worked. She took one last look in the full length mirror, smoothed her skirt down, and left their bed chamber. 

When Claire arrived in the kitchen, she noticed that Laoghaire was nowhere to be found, but quickly put the wretch out of her mind and focused on the task that had brought her to the kitchen in the first place. To Claire's relief, Mrs. Fitz was right where Claire expected her to be, "Mrs. Fitz, good morning to you."

Mrs. Fitz looked up, her usual cheery smile gracing her face, "Good mornin' to ye as well lass, what brings ye to the kitchen so early in the morn?"

Claire smiled shyly, "Well, Jamie left early this morning and I know he will likely miss breakfast, so if it wouldn't be to much trouble, I would like to take a basket of breakfast out to the stables to share with him."

Mrs. Fitz wiped the flour from her hands on her apron, "Och no trouble at all, I kent it the moment I saw the two of ye together, ye were born for one another. Aye, I'll make ye up a basket to take out to the lad, but dinna linger too long. Himself willna be too pleased if the lad is distracted and doesna finish his work wi' the horses."

Caire nodded, "Yes of course."

* * *

As Claire made her way to the stables, she could hear Jamie's voice raised in anger. She hoped he wasn't taking his anger out on the horses, after all, he was still the young man she had met the first time she had fallen through the stones. He didn't have the years behind him that she had which had slowed her temper or the experiences that had softened him during their three years together that she had. But as she got close enough to the stables to see him, she realized that the paddock was empty and Jamie was in the hay shed, raging to himself as he tossed the loose hay into a pile.

She slowed her pace so as not to disturb him as she approached, but Jamie's ever keen senses must have alerted him to her presence. He tossed the pitchfork into the pile and turned toward her schooling his face quickly to hide his true emotions. He strode over to the gate, swinging it open just as Claire approached, "I didna expect to see ye so soon after I left ye this mornin', what are ye doin' out here?"

Claire reached up to stroke his cheek, a few days growth, making him appear even more dashing, "I knew you wouldn't remember to stop at the kitchen to get breakfast, so I thought I would bring breakfast to you. I hope I'm not intruding."

Jamie took the basket from her and set it on the ground next to his feet, then pulled her against his chest, crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. When he finally released her, they were both breathless, "I willna ever see ye as an intrusion mo ghráidh. Come, and share this breakfast wi' me."

Jamie leaned down and scooped up the basket before wrapping his arm around Claire's waist and leading her into the haybarn.

* * *

After they had finished their breakfast in relative silence, Claire could no longer hold back the question she had been dying to ask since her arrival at the stables. "Jamie, what did Colum have to say?"

Jamie clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts and attempted to reign in his rage. Finally, after a few minutes, he took a deep breath and looked up into her expectant amber eyes. The kindness and love reflected back at him, calmed him as nothing else could. "Colum summoned the lass to his study and confronted her wi' the ill-wish. She denied knowin' anythin' about it at first, but eventually admitted what she had done and why."

Claire reached out and took his right hand in hers, mindlessly rubbing over the areas where scars should be and marveling again at the fact that they had been given a second chance and that so far Jamie had no memory of the cruel torture he had endured. After a bit, she realized she had been lost in her thoughts for a while and she looked up into his eyes again, refocusing on their discussion. "What did he say he was going to do about it, about her procuring the ill-wish, coming into our room to place it there and then lying about the whole thing?"

Jamie shook his head, "She is to receive 30 lashings in the great hall in front of all the castle folk. But I dinna think that punishment will suffice, she is a wicked wee besom and that willna stop her. I wish to see ye safe, Claire and I dinna think I can do that while Laoghaire continues to reside at the castle. I told Colum as much after he sent her back to the kitchen but he insists that we must remain at Leoch. He says that I owe him for the protection he is grantin' me and that ye owe him for the rescue that Dougal perpetrated when he found ye in the clutches of the redcoats."

Claire scoffed, "That's not at all what happened, Dougal had nothing to do with it, not this time or the first time. Obviously, we can't stay here, so what are we going to do?"

Jamie shook his head, "I dinna ken yet, but for now, we should keep our heads down and bide our time. Colum kens I wish to leave so he willna let me out of his sight for long. We need to resume our roles as though were are in agreement with his wishes and when the time comes, we will make our escape."

Claire nodded, "Alright, do you have any idea when that will be?"

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, no' just yet. I'll think on it a bit more, but when it is time, I'll be sure to let ye ken so that ye have time to prepare."


	18. Chapter 18

During the next few days, Jamie focused on his work in the stables, while Claire continued to see patients in the surgery. Gradually the shadows that Jamie had noticed watching them, spent less and less time watching them. Colum was quite satisfied with the daily treatments that Claire was giving him to relieve his pain and soon noticed that he was able to go longer each day without needing so much rest. Colum sent a message to Jamie, notifying him that a hearing for public grievances was to be held the following evening. Jamie ran from the stables all the way to Claire's surgery, bursting in through her door to announce the news.

Claire looked up from the herbs she was crushing as the sound of the door crashing into the wall startled her, "Jamie?"

He strode across the room and gathered her against his chest, "She will be punished this evening, Sassenach and Colum would like for us to attend. He wishes for the lass to face her accusers and for us to present a united front. He hopes to send Laoghaire a message that we have chosen one another and there is no room in either of our lives for her."

Claire grinned, "That is good news. Have you thought about how or when we will make our escape?"

Jamie shook his head as his excitement died down, "There is to be a gathering soon, but we canna escape during the gathering. There will be far too many men hidden throughout the forest for us to make a clean escape. But there will likely be a hunt on the morning following the gathering."

Claire nodded, "Yes, that is how everything happened the first time. So if everything goes according to the way it did before, the gathering should be in two weeks."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, that is what Colum tells me."

Claire sighed, "Well, if everything else follows as well, then Dougal will request that I attend the hog hunt that is to follow and one of his men will die. The hog will cause a gash across his leg and rip his abdomen open. Dougal will realize that I have seen men die violent deaths and he will request that I accompany him with the rent party."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "That is when ye say we were wed before, aye?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, but now that we are already handfasted and Letitia has our wedding planned for next week, that won't be happening while we are with the rent party."

Jamie frowned, "Once we leave wi' the rent party, things willna be as ye remember them?"

Claire shook her head, "Likely not. I am assuming since I have already killed Black Jack, that nothing will go as it did before. You won't need to meet with the deserter, since I have already told you who was responsible for that soldier's death. I won't try to escape back to the stones and therefore you won't need to rescue me from Fort William. I won't argue about a goat with Angus, which means I won't draw the attention of that redcoat soldier. Since he won't notice me, I won't be taken to Brockton to be interrogated by the commander there."

Jamie furrowed his brow in thought, "Wi' everything that will be different, we will need to keep our heads about us."

Claire placed her hands on his chest, "There is no need to worry about that now. This time we have each other, this time we won't allow Dougal to humiliate you by using your scars to further his cause. But right now, we need to put all of that aside and focus on this evening's entertainment. I have seen my last patient for the day, so let's return to our room and prepare."

Jamie smiled, placed a kiss on her forehead then offered her his arm, and escorted her from the surgery to their room. Once in their room, Jamie locked the door and turned back to look at Claire as she stripped away each layer of her clothing. When she had removed everything but her shift, he strode purposefully toward her, stripping his clothes and allowing them to fall to the floor with each step he took. By the time he reached her side, only his shirt and boots remained to be removed. He pulled her against him and growled against the skin of her neck, "I must have ye now, Sassenach."

Claire murmured against his throat, "Then take me, take me now, Jamie, and don't be gentle."

He wasted no time in pulling the hem of her shift up and over her head, then removing his shirt and tossing both to the floor. Together they tumbled onto the bed, limbs, and lips tangling as they devoured one another. Jamie reached down and ran his fingers over her fold, grinning at how ready she already was for him. He pushed her onto her back, kissed her eyelids, the apples of her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her chin, and finally her lips. Then he moved from her lips, to place kisses on her jaw, down her neck, over her collar bones, down each breast, taking each nipple into his mouth and suckling till she whimpered. 

Her hips began to buck up against him in her eagerness to have him closer, so he moved down her body, placing kisses down her abdomen, on her pubic bone on the inside of each of her thighs. Then finally settling himself between her legs as he pressed his nose to her core and inhaled her heady scent deep into his nostrils, becoming drunk on the sweet scent of her honeypot. 

He pressed an arm over her abdomen to keep her hips from bucking so that he could take his time and taste her properly. He placed the tip of his tongue at the apex of her core, feeling the little pink bud throb against his tongue. He swirled his tongue over her bud and plunged two fingers into her silky wetness, pumping them in rhythm with his tongue. Her body began to tremble and her fingers tangled in his hair as incoherent sounds escaped her lips. He pulled the bud into his mouth and began to suckle it, which in turn caused her body to flutter and tremble around his fingers. Her climax was punctuated by the keening noise starting from deep in her chest. He pumped his fingers into her as the aftershocks slowly subsided, then pulled them out and crawled back up her body. Repeating his path of kisses as he returned to her mouth and slowly pressed his cock into her slick core. 

She clung to him as he pumped into her over and over, with an ever growing power with each thrust. But no matter how hard he pounded into her, he just couldn't seem to get deep enough, he needed more. Claire lifted her hips and placed a foot on his chest to push him back on his heels. He sat back and looked at her in confusion, "We need more, Jamie, pull my hips onto your thighs."

Jamie did as she requested, never severing their connection as he settled her lifted hips onto his thighs. He could immediately feel the difference and his hips began to thrust of their own accord. He was now reaching so deep into her body that he thought it must be painful for her, but she met him thrust for thrust. Her hands were fisting the sheets next to her and her head was thrown back with a look of pure satisfaction on her face. Her body's reaction to him spurred him on and he gripped her hips tight enough to leave bruises, be he couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment. The thought of leaving a physical mark on her perfect skin made him harden further and he let out a groan as the tip of his cock hit the bottom of her womb. He felt her body beginning to tremble again and he quickly pulled her body up so that her breasts were pressed to his chest. He helped her to ride him as her pleasure peaked. Her body squeezed his cock and he lost all control, spilling deep inside her as she clung to him. 

He buried his nose in her shoulder as she did the same, both of them breathless as their sweat slick bodies became glued together. Claire lifted her head from his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "I don't know where that came from, but I'm not complaining. That was amazing and primal, I can't wait to do it again."

Jamie chuckled as he lifted his head from her shoulder and pressed his forehead to hers, "I dinna think I will have the energy to repeat that for at least a week mo ghráidh."

Claire chuckled, "Well, in that case, I am looking forward to our wedding night, Mr. Fraser."

Jamie gathered the hair that was stuck to the side of her face and moved it to behind her ear, "It will be my pleasure, my lady. But now, we must get dressed, we dinna want to miss Laoghaire's punishment."

* * *

Claire and Jamie entered the hall a bit later than everyone else, but thankfully no one seemed to have noticed. There was a line of people waiting to voice their grievances and Claire recognized many of them from the first time she had witnessed this hearing. She remained tucked into Jamie's side as they watched Colum make judgments on each case. Jamie realized that Claire likely didn't understand any of what was being said and turned to her to translate what was being said. She grinned at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jamie, my love. The only thing I care to hear is the punishment that Laoghaire receives, the rest of this doesn't affect me, but I do understand everything that is being said. Don't you remember that I took Gáidhlig lessons with Brianna."

Jamie grinned sheepishly, "Aye, yer right."

Jamie turned his attention back to the hearing, listening as different castle inhabitants and some people from the village of Cranesmuire told Colum of issues they were having with neighbors or unruly wives. Suddenly his body stiffened when he recognized the voice of Laoghaire's father. Claire perked up as well and patted Jamie's arm, "What are they saying, Jamie, I can't hear them?"

When his body remained stiff and he didn't answer her, she tore her gaze from Laoghaire's pitiful form and searched Jamie's face. He seemed to be in some sort of trance, which worried her, she leaned up and kissed him behind the ear. 

Her warm lips and breath on his skin startled him and he looked down at her, "I'm sorry, Sassenach, did ye say somethin'?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, I did, but that doesn't matter now, are you alright?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I'm alright now."

Claire frowned, "What do you mean by now?"

Jamie patted her hand, "I'll tell ye in a bit, but right now we must no' let on that anything is wrong. Stand tall wi' me, mo chridhe, show the wee wicked besom that she has no' come between us and that she canna."

Claire shook her head but did as he asked and turned her attention to the front of the room, where Colum was declaring the punishment Laoghaire would receive for her crimes. Claire never wished to see Laoghaire beaten but she wasn't about to step in a stop what the girl so clearly deserved. Jamie and Claire stood, steadfast and watched as Rupert doled out Laoghaire's lashes, the belt landing with acute accuracy with each whack that landed on her backside. By the end of it, Laoghaire was wailing loud enough for the people outside the castle walls to hear her. She had crumpled to the floor in a ball when Angus released her wrists. Claire stole a glance at Jamie, worried that he would feel some remorse for being the cause of at least some of the lashings, but his face showed nothing but a victory and pride.

He looked down at Claire and gave her a sweet smile, "Are ye, alright lass?"

Claire nodded and reached up to stroke his cheek, "What about you, my love, are you alright?"

Jamie grinned, "Aye, justice has been served, I am feelin' much better than I have since I found that ill-wish beneath our bed. That should teach the besom to stay away from us. But if she persists in her attempts to win me, I have another plan for her, a permanent solution to our issues wi' Laoghaire MacKenzie."


	19. Chapter 19

Much to Claire's delight, Laoghaire MacKenzie decided to keep her distance from both Jamie and Claire for the time being. In turn, the residence of the castle were even more accepting of Claire and she was suddenly bombarded with so many patients that she was busy from breakfast till supper. Claire was thankful for the distraction, but she was worried that she and Jamie would not be given time alone after the big wedding. 

The morning before the wedding was to take place, Claire woke early in order to catch Jamie before he left for his daily chores at the stables. Every night they fell asleep with Jamie wrapped securely around Claire's body, so she had a bit of struggle when she began to roll over to face him. She made slow, careful movements so as not to wake him, she wanted a moment to look at him before he awoke. This would be their last night sleeping in the same bed before the wedding and she wasn't quite ready for the night to end. 

Once she had completely turned in his arms, she reached a hand up and gently stroked his cheek. She was instantly rewarded with his beautiful sleepy smile that indicated he was truly happy. She reached up to stroke his cheek again but noticed the blue slits of his eyes staring back at her. She had been caught admiring him and like a deer caught in the headlights, she wasn't quite sure what her next move should be. But it didn't matter, Jamie reached up and captured her hand, pressing a kiss to each of her fingertips. Then he gazed into her eyes and with a husky morning voice, he greeted her, "Good mornin' Sassenach, did ye sleep well?"

A sweet smile spread across her face as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. "Yes, my love, in fact, I did."

Jamie released her hand and wrapped his arm around her, his hand gliding down to the small of her back, "Yer awake early, are ye feelin' alright?"

Claire nodded sheepishly, "Yes, I actually had a favor to ask of you, that is if you think you might have a bit of time."

Jamie gave her a smoldering look, "Och, aye, what type of favor?"

Claire smirked, "Not that kind of favor, although we might have a bit of time for that before you leave this morning. What I would like to ask you, is if you can make a sign for me. I have become so busy in the surgery, that I rarely have time to get away for lunch. I know you have noticed as well since you bring lunch to share with me in the surgery on those days when I am unable to meet you in the great hall."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I ken, ye have become quite popular among the folk of the castle, but what do ye need the sign for?"

Claire took a deep breath, "I want the sign to show the hours that I will be accepting patients. I love what I do, I love helping people, but I need time for myself, time for us. I'm also worried about not getting any time to ourselves after the wedding tomorrow. Aren't we suppose to get three days where we have no obligations and can remain in our room if we so choose?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, we are and I can make ye a sign this afternoon. Alec is takin' some of the horses to the village to sell, so I will have plenty of time to make ye a wee sign. What would ye like it to say?"

Claire furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, "Well, I would love to have breakfast with you, although most days you are off doing your chores before I even wake. Perhaps you should put 'Open from 9:00 AM to 4:00 PM, Closed for lunch from Noon to 1:00 PM'."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, perhaps we will get our evenings back and be able to take strolls in the garden once more."

Claire sighed in relief, "Yes, and now that we have that settled, have you given any more thought to our escape?"

Jamie sat up a bit, resting his back against the headboard, "Aye, I expect that Dougal will insist that ye go on the hog hunt wi' him and his men, then likely ask ye to go along wi' the rent party to collect rents. I see that as our best chance at escape. We will already be outside the castle walls, and nearer to the MacKenzie border, so we will just need to wait and watch for the right moment."

Claire's mood brightened a bit, "How long do you think we will need to stay with the rent party before we can make our escape?"

Jamie rubbed his chin in thought, "We canna escape too soon, we will need to gain a bit of trust among the men. We will also need to be close to the border nearest to Lallybroch."

Claire furrowed her brow, "But with the price on your head, Lallybroch won't be the safe haven that you are hoping it might be. Shouldn't we try to escape near a port, perhaps so we can gain passage on a ship? We could sail to France, you could work for your cousin Jared while we work to clear your name."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, if the Black Watch does indeed make regular visits to Lallybroch, it willna be safe. Perhaps yer right, we could get away once we are near Inverness. I could send Murtagh ahead to arrange passage on a ship so that when we arrive, we only need to board."

Claire grinned, "Yes, that could work and once we are in France, we will avoid Charles Stuart at all costs. You don't remember any of it, but after everything that we went through to try and stop him and it didn't work in the end, I'm not willing to try a second time."

Jamie pulled her against him and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I shall follow yer lead, where ever that might be."

Claire grinned wickedly and ran her fingers through the russet curls smattering his chest. "Is that so?"

Jamie quirked his brow in response, "Och, aye, tis."

Claire leaned over and took Jamie's nipple into her mouth, nibbling it gently as she kept her eyes locked on his. He fought the urge to close his eyes, the sight of Claire taking his nipple into her mouth was too arousing to miss even a second of. He kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his fingers pressing into her tender milky white skin. His other hand fisted the sheets next to his hip and his cock twitched with anticipation as her hand moved slowly down his abdomen, and her fingers tangled in the springy cinnamon hairs surrounding his cock. She bypassed his cock and cupped his balls, rolling them gently in her hand as she suckled his nipple harder. Then she released his balls and reached for the baby soft skin just behind his balls, next to his rectum. As soon as her finger came into contact, Jamie's hips bucked up in response and his hand left her shoulder to take a rough hold on her curls.

Claire released Jamie's nipple and grinned up at him like the Cheshire cat, "What's the matter, darling?"

Jamie returned her mischievous grin and pulled her head up level with his, "No' a thing, ye just took me by surprise is all. But that little move has caused my cock to stiffen like a brass rod and I dinna think I can wait to bury myself in ye."

He pushed her over and nimbly rolled on top of her, settling himself between her spread thighs. He took her nipple into his mouth, in a similar way to what she had done to him. He scraped his teeth over her nipple while pinching the other gently between his thumb and forefinger. When she let out a gasp and took hold of his hair, Jamie released her nipple and chuckled against her breast, "Had enough, are ye ready to move on to something better?"

Claire nodded as she tried to suck in oxygen, "Yes, Jamie, take me now and don't be gentle."

Jamie shook his head, "No' yet, mo nighean donn, I mean to make this last. I mean to make ye call me master before we are through."

Claire giggled and rolled her eyes as Jamie began to leave wet kisses down the length of her body, nipping and soothing with his tongue as he went. He settled his torso between her legs, his warm breath against her core, causing goosebumps to rise over her entire body. She threw her head back, closed her eyes, and surrendered to the sensations he was sending through her body. 

He watched her chest heave from his position between her legs, poked his tongue out, and grazed it against her tiny bundle of nerves. Instantly her entire body flushed a lovely shade of pink and it was all the confirmation he needed to plunge his tongue into her slick folds. His biceps pressed down on her thighs, keeping her from bucking her hips and throwing him off of her. He held her steady, his left hand stretched up to gently massage her breast as his right thumb made circles with gentle pressure on her pink bud. His tongue darted in and out and swirled around as he lapped up her sweet juices. The sounds coming from her mouth were music to his ears and the higher in pitch they got, the more forceful his tongue became. It didn't take much of this before she was reaching the precipice and falling over into oblivion. Her legs trembling and her fingers pulling at his hair as she reached her climax. 

He continued to gently lick her center, lapping up the last of her honey as her body turned boneless from the exertion of her release. When the aftershocks had subsided, he lifted himself up and crawled up her body, placing tender kisses on her sweat soaked skin as his lips made their way back up to her mouth. He settled himself over her, his elbows holding most of his weight off of her as she reached up and pulled his head down for an erotic kiss. She could taste herself on him as his tongue caressed her bottom lip, then glided smoothly into her mouth and danced with her tongue. 

She gripped his shoulders, digging her fingernails into the hard muscles as she began to gyrate her hips against his rock hard arousal. He moaned into her mouth as her hips pressed harder up against his. He tore his mouth away from hers and stared down into her amber eyes, glowing with such passion and love for him, that he nearly wept at the sight. He grinned wickedly at her as he reached down, palmed himself then thrust into her slick folds in one swift movement. He raised up, taking his weight on his hands as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her hips rose up and met him thrust for thrust. The moist sounds of their slick skin slapping together and the moans of their combined ecstasy filled their bed chamber, creating the symphony of their love for one another. 

Time seemed to slip away from them, as did the rest of the world. To the two of them, it was only each other who existed and the rest of the world could go hang. Claire stared into his eyes as he stared back at her, everything they felt for one another written as plain as day across their faces. Jamie's thrusts became erratic and his face shows pure pleasure as he chased his release. He leaned down toward her, his arms trembling with the effort to hold himself up and not crush her, voice coming out shaky and low, "Claire, give me yer mouth."

Claire leaned up and obliged, tangling her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck as she lifted up off the pillow and crushed her mouth against his. Their lips sought each other out, but to hold a kiss as their bodies reached their peek together was proving to be impossible. Instead, they gasped into each other's mouths, "Claire... oh God... Claire." "Jamie... oh my love." 

Jamie pulled back from her enough to fall to the side, so as not to crush her with his weight. His hand came up to caress her face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "God how I love ye Sassenach."

She turned her face to press a kiss into his palm, "And I love you, Jamie."

* * *

By the time they made it down to the great hall for breakfast, most of the other castle inhabitants had already eaten and went about their morning chores. Mrs. Fitz noticed the as they arrived and met them at the table with two plates, piled high with their breakfast. They ate in silence, avoiding the knowing stares from those who had not yet left the great hall. When they finished, Jamie kissed her tenderly, then made his leave to head to the stables. Claire sighed as she watched him walk away, happy that tomorrow they would be officially wed. As she was lost in her reverie, watching the love of her life disappear through a corridor, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "I will have him, one day, ye shall see. He must get have to get swine drunk to plow yer fields, but he will come to me willingly, ye will see, ye cold English bitch."

Claire's eyes grew wide as she swung around to confront the wicked Laoghaire, but when she turned around there was no one there. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for any movement in the shadows or alcoves along the walls, but she couldn't make anything out. So she decided it was likely a trick of her mind and gathered up hers and Jamie's breakfast dishes to return then to the kitchen. 


	20. Chapter 20

By the time lunchtime rolled around, Claire had seen to fourteen lacerations, lanced two boils, braced one broken finger, applied salve the three burns, and prescribed peppermint tea for two cases of indigestion. Jamie came into her surgery just as she was binding the broken arm of a young boy. He stood in the shadows, hidden from view, and watched her as she worked. He couldn't help but grin at the amazing calm with which she faced the situation, easing even the distraught mother with her soothing voice and words. "Now, you mustn't move this arm for four to six weeks, and you must keep it clean. Luckily the skin wasn't broken during the stramash with the other boys, so the chances of infection are low, but if you notice any changes in appetite, mood, or sleep patterns, you must inform me immediately. I'm going to bind up his arm to keep it immobile, it is imperative that it remains bound for at least four weeks."

The mother nodded, seemingly taking in everything Claire had recommended, and her apparent anger at her child for his carelessness, dissipated with every word from Claire. When Claire finished binding the boy's arm, she patted him on the shoulder and handed him a bannock smeared with jam, praising him for his bravery. Jamie grinned and stepped out of the shadows as the mother and boy passed him on the stairs. Claire's eyes lit up at the sight of him and she stood to approach him, "Jamie, what are you doing here, I didn't think I would see you until this evening at supper?"

Jamie pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers passionately before pulling away and looking into her eyes as his hands tangled in her hair, "I've brought ye the wee sign that ye asked me to make for ye."

Claire smiled and tried to look past his shoulders in the direction he had come, but when she didn't see anything behind him she frowned, "Well where is it?"

Jamie chuckled as he tucked an errant curl behind her ear and kissed her on the tip of the nose, "I already placed it outside yer surgery door."

Claire looked over his shoulder again as if she would be able to see the sign on the other side of her door. Jamie chuckled at the eager expression on her face, "Alright, lass, come and I'll show it to ye."

Jamie untangled his fingers from her hair and took her by the hand to lead her from the surgery and up the stairs toward her door. When they walked out the door, Jamie turned her around so that she could see the sign hanging to the right of her surgery door. Her hand immediately came up to cover her mouth, the beauty and craftsmanship of it took her breath away. Jamie was worried at her sudden quietness and looked over at her, even more worried when he saw the tears streaming down her face, "Is it no' what ye wanted then, is it no' good enough?"

Claire looked up at him and a smile slowly spread over her face as she finally found her voice again, "Oh, my love, it is wonderful, it's perfect and I love that you added this detachable sign that says closed, come back later."

Jamie blushed, hoping she wouldn't realize his reasoning behind the small addition. "Well, I ken ye wanted yer regular hours to be posted, but there will be times that ye might wish no' to see patients even during those hours."

Claire grinned and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his chin, "Such as our wedding tomorrow and the three days afterward, am I right?"

Jamie nodded and his ears turned even redder, "Well, aye, but I thought ye might like to take a stroll wi' me this afternoon, our last until we are properly wed, ye ken."

Claire giggled, "Aye, I ken and I would love to accompany you for a stroll, Mr. Fraser."

Jamie bent to pick up a basket he had left next to her surgery door, then stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Well, then Mrs. Fraser, if you would be amenable to it, I would like for ye to accompany me on a picnic down by the loch."

Claire pulled away from his embrace and curtsied politely, "It would be my pleasure to accompany you, my Laird."

Jamie rolled his eyes and pulled her against his side once more, "Come lass, if we linger about here much longer another patient might find ye and take yer attention away from me."

Claire giggled and looked around before they began to quietly make their way out of the castle. They strolled arm in arm outside the castle walls, through the herb garden at the far side of the castle, across the field of heather, and to the edge of the loch where they would finally be alone. Claire took the tartan blanket from the basket and spread it on the ground as Jamie watched her. They sat down close together and just took a moment to take in the perfectly sunny day they had been blessed with.

Soon Claire found herself leaning against Jamie's shoulder as his cheek rested against the top of her head, their breaths, and hearts in sync with one another. She sighed in contentment and Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began stroking her arm, "What is it mo nighean donn?"

Claire shook her head, "It's just that this all feels so right as if this is how it was always meant to be."

Jamie nodded as a small smile crept onto his lips, "Aye, it does."

Claire snuggled a bit closer, letting her left hand come up and rest on Jamie's right thigh, "I love you, Jamie."

Jamie furrowed his brow as he lifted his cheek from her head and looked down at her, "Are ye alright, mo ghráidh, I sense a bit of sadness in your voice."

Claire shook her head and looked up at him, "No, not sadness, it's just, well, I guess I am a bit worried is all."

Jamie pulled back a bit more so that he could look straight into her eyes to make sure he wasn't missing anything in her expression, "What is it that has ye so worried, Claire?"

She sat up and placed both of her open hands on his chest, "It's probably nothing, but I could have sworn that after you walked out of the hall after breakfast this morning that I heard someone say something to me."

Jamie frowned as he placed both of his hands over hers, "Who, Claire, and what did they say that has upset ye so much that ye are still thinking on it hours after it happened?"

Claire looked down, afraid that she was making something out of nothing, but Jamie used a finger under her chin to bring her eyes back up to meet his, "There is no need to be frightened to tell me something, remember honesty and no secrets between us."

Claire nodded, "Yes, you are right, I just don't wish to get someone in trouble if it was all just in my head."

Jamie quirked a brow, "Why would ye think such a thing?"

Claire sighed, "Well, that's just the thing, this person did say something similar to me in our past life, not exactly the same thing, but close enough that I could have been imagining the whole thing."

Jamie gave her a look that brooked no argument, "Tell me, lass, allow me to be the judge of what should happen."

Claire nodded, "Alright, well I thought I heard Laoghaire behind me, saying something ominous, but when I turned around to confront her, well there was no one there, or anywhere that I could see."

Jamie clenched his jaw, "What did she say, Claire?"

Claire took a deep breath and her shoulders slumped, "She said, I will have him, one day, ye shall see. He must have to get swine drunk to plow yer fields, but he will come to me willingly, ye will see, ye cold English bitch."

A growl came from deep in Jamie's chest, and his eyes got a faraway look in them, then after a moment he seemed to refocus on her eyes, "Ye told me something similar before, did ye no'?"

Claire's brow furrowed, "Well, yes. Last time, well in our previous life, when I confronted Laoghaire about the ill-wish she had placed under our bed, she had said something similar to me."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, she said, Jamie Fraser, was and is mine and you did us both a wrong past bearing when you stole him away. My poor Jamie, trapped in a loveless marriage, forced to share his bed wi' a cold English Bitch, he must have to get himself swine drunk every night before he can stand to plow your field. Then that is when ye slapped her, correct?"

Claire looked at him with wide eyes as her voice came out barely above a whisper, "Yes, that is exactly how it happened, before, I had forgotten all of it until you just said that."

Jamie nodded and sighed, "Aye, I had a memory of ye tellin' me about it and of how sorry ye felt for slappin' the wicked wee besom. I also remember that she was the one that lured ye to Cranesmuire where ye were arrested and tried as a witch."

Claire nodded as the frightful memory brought tears to her eyes. Jamie looked up at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Dinna fash, mo ghráidh, I ken what she is capable of from my own memories. I dinna think ye were imagining things, I think the lass still thinks that I belong to her. I had hoped that it wouldna be necessary, but I think now is the time to deal wi' this. I am afraid that if we wait until after we are wed, that Laoghaire will try to do something to harm ye and I canna have that. I hope ye will forgive me, but after our picnic, I want ye to lock yer self in our room and dinna open the door for anyone, save me. Tis time to put my plan into motion and deal wi' Laoghaire, once and for all."


	21. Chapter 21

With Claire's worries about Laoghaire out in the open, she and Jamie were able to put it aside for a bit so they could enjoy their picnic together. Once they were finished eating they packed everything back into the picnic basket and Jamie escorted Claire right to their chamber door. He waited outside and listened for the sound of the lock falling into place before turning on his heel to set his plan in motion.

The first step of his plan required him to visit his uncle Colum, so he headed directly for his study, determination, and anger written all over his face. He knocked on the door and waited for Colum to invite him in. Once inside he stood rigid in front of Colum's desk and waited for his uncle to look up from the letter he was currently writing. "What is it lad, I have important things to see to."

Jamie nodded, "Aye and I dinna mean to take yer attention away from such things, but we have a matter we need to discuss."

Colum leaned back in his chair and motioned for Jamie to take a seat, "What is it?"

Jamie shook his head, "I'll stand, thank ye, uncle. This will only take a moment and all will be revealed soon."

Jamie gave Colum a brief overview of his plan but didn't tell him the purpose of the plan. He didn't want Colum to dismiss the matter or to offer to have the lass beaten in the hall again. Apparently, the beating was not nearly enough to discourage the wicked besom from threatening his wife. Colum agreed to the plan and Jamie left his study without another word. His next stop would be to see the parish priest, Father Bain.

When he arrived at the church and sought out Father Bain, he laid out his plan for him as well and the Father was more than willing to do what was necessary to put a stop to anyone practicing witchcraft in his parish. Jamie thanked him profusely and promised to repay the Father for his cooperation.

Jamie's last stop was to see Laoghaire's father. He knocked on the cottage door and had to wait a moment before the door was opened. "Hello, Mr. MacKenzie, I'm sorry to bother ye in the middle of the day, but I have a matter that I would like to discuss wi' ye."

Her father stepped aside and gestured for Jamie to enter. He looked around the small cottage when he entered and silently thanked God that it was just him and Laoghaire's father in the house. He turned and looked at her father and asked him for his cooperation in something he needed to do. Her father was happy to oblige, though a bit confused at why Jamie would need his help of all people. Jamie bid Laoghaire's father goodbye, "I will see ye in about an hour."

Her father nodded and opened the door to allow Jamie to leave. As Jamie mounted his horse, he had to chuckle at the perplexed expressions which had been reflected on the face of each man he had visited while putting his plan in place. 

There was one more thing he needed to do before putting his plan into action and he knew that Claire wouldn't mind if he used her surgery to complete that task. He quickly rode back to the castle and looked around the corridor to make sure he wouldn't be seen then entered her surgery. Once inside he locked the door and went over to Claire's work table, where she kept her writing implements. He sat down, grabbed one piece of parchment from her neat stack, and sharpened a quill to begin the letter that would seal Laoghaire's fate.

_Dear Laoghaire,_

_Please forgive me for not taking the time to talk with ye before now. But I have realized the time has come to discuss my true feelings toward ye. I will be in my secret place, the place where I like to think at 2:00 P.M. this afternoon. If ye ken where my secret place is, I would like for ye to come and meet me there. Please dinna keep me waiting, tis time all of this was brought out into the open. Tis time for everyone to know how we truly feel about one another. I hope to see ye there._

_Jamie_

Jamie took a breath and folded the letter. He hated to be so secretive, and he hoped that Claire would forgive him for what he was about to do, but his memories had shown him that Laoghaire had already known about his secret place and she had tried to seduce him there. He figured that if he knew anything about Laoghaire at all, it was that she was delusional and would take his letter as him wanting to declare his love to her and she would likely arrive just as she had in his memory.

He had no desire to see her that way or any way at all, he didn't even wish to speak with her again, but this was the only way he could think to put this all to a stop. He grabbed Claire's wax, melted a bit and dripped it on the letter, and pressed his ring into it to seal it. He took a deep breath to prepare himself and left Claire's surgery to head toward the kitchen. 

Thankfully when he arrived in the kitchen, Laoghaire was nowhere to be seen and Jamie was able to leave his letter with Mrs. Fitz, "Mrs. Fitz, would ye please give this to yer granddaughter Laoghaire when she comes to help prepare the supper?"

Mrs. Fitz furrowed her brow and looked down at the letter that Jamie had just given her, "Aye, is everythin' alright, lad?"

Jamie gave her a convincing smile, "Aye, everything will be just fine soon, will ye give it to the lass for me?"

Mrs. Fitz nodded, "Aye, ye can trust me, Jamie, I'll give it to her as soon as she comes in, but she will likely be along soon if ye wish to wait."

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, I need to go and speak wi' my wife just now, but I thank ye for doin' this for me."

Mrs. Fitz smiled at him, "Aye, anythin' for ye lad, ye best be on yer way then."

Jamie leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and squeezed her shoulders before turning and almost running out of the kitchen. He knew he didn't have much time, but he needed to speak to Claire to warn her about his plan. He bounded up the three flights of stairs and strode quickly down the corridor to their door. He knocked on the door and listened for Claire's footsteps to come near before he whispered against the door, "Sassenach, tis me, Jamie, unlock the door mo chridhe."

A moment later the door swung open and Claire's hand darted out to yank Jamie inside. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he pulled her against him, "What's wrong, mo ghráidh?"

Claire shook her head, "I have remained in our room, just as you asked, but I could hear Laoghaire talking with another maid. She told the maid that you had gone to visit her father this afternoon and she was giddy when she told the maid that you planned to abandon me and that you had gone there to ask for her hand."

Jamie stroked her hair, "Ye ken that I would never leave ye, aye?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, I know, but why would she think that?"

Jamie sighed, "Aye, I did go and see her father, but no' for that. Tis all part of my plan to stop the lass before things get completely out of control. I am going to try to trap the lass, tis why I came back to the room. I needed to warn ye about what is goin' to happen before it does."

Claire looked up at him with her brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Jamie led her over to the foot of the bed and pulled her to sit down on his lap, "Ye remember in our past life after we returned from collectin' rents?"

Claire nodded, "Of course, I remember everything from our life before, you are the one who doesn't remember."

Jamie grinned as he pressed a quick kiss to her pouting lips, "I do remember, mo nighean donn, I remember that ye were angry wi' me for punishin' ye and I remember goin' to my secret place to try and figure out how to win yer heart. I also remember that Laoghaire found me in my secret place and tried to seduce me."

Claire clenched her jaw, "Yes, you told me about it, right after it happened, but what does any of that have to do with your plan?"

Jamie quirked his brow, "The lass is nothin' if no' predictable, especially when we have already lived through this time. I wrote a letter to lure her there, in the letter I told her that I want to reveal my true feelings to her and that it is time everyone knew how we both truly felt about one another."

Claire tried to pull out of his embrace, but Jamie just held her tighter, "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, Jamie, what the hell were you thinking?"

Jamie pushed a curl behind her ear, "Now, ye must listen, I have a plan and I ken it will work. I didna say anything in the letter that wasna true. But I ken the lass will think that I wish to declare my love for her. Ye ken it isna true and I ken it isna true, tis time for the world to ken that it isna true. I came here to tell ye this and to tell ye that ye can see my secret place from our window. I want ye to watch as everything happens so ye ken that I am bein' honest wi' ye. When she arrives there, I will look up at the window and run my hand through my hair, so ye ken the plan has been put into action."

Claire sighed, "I don't like this at all, Jamie, but I do trust you."

Jamie smiled, "Thank Christ, I was worried that ye would be even more angry wi' me than when I beat ye after we rescued ye from Fort William."

Claire frowned, "Jamie, how much have you remembered?"

Jamie shook his head, "No' everything, tis just bits and pieces, but enough for now. I will tell ye later, but now, I must get to my secret place to make sure everyone is hidden."

Claire frowned, "Everyone?"

Jamie shook his head, "Dinna fash, I will tell ye everything, but I must go."

Claire nodded, "Alright, I will be at the window waiting for your signal."

Jamie gave her a passionate kiss and left her sitting on the bed as he rushed from their room and quickly made his way to his secret place. When he arrived he met up with each of the men he had visited that day and directed them to where they should stand to be able to hear the exchange that was about to happen, but where they would be hidden from sight.

Jamie picked up a few skipping rocks and acted casual so that when Laoghaire arrived she wouldn't suspect a thing. He took a quick glance up at the window to the chamber he shared with Claire and the vision of her standing in the window warmed his heart and gave him the courage to follow through with his plan. He smiled at her in reassurance and waited for her to return the smile, then he quickly returned his attention to skipping rocks across the water.

He only had to wait about five minutes or so before he heard the telltale sounds of gravel crunching beneath someone's feet. He kept his eyes on the water and maintained the illusion of complete ignorance of Laoghaire's arrival. But when she cleared her throat he was forced to look up. He dropped the handful of stones and ran his right hand through his hair, fighting the urge to look up at Claire. 

Laoghaire took a tentative step closer to him, with her hands on her cloak clip. When she looked down shyly at her hands, Jamie took the chance to glance up at Claire. Her hands were fisted together over her heart and she wore a worried expression on her face, but she was still able to force a smile to her lips. Jamie gave a small nod, then turned his attention back to the evil lass standing before him.

Laoghaire looked up at him, "I knew ye would be here."

Jamie took a step back from her, "Aye, it has been my secret place since the first time I came to Leoch."

Laoghaire nodded, "Aye, I remember ye from back then. I was only seven at the time, but I remember ye, do ye no' remember me from then?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "I doubt I was much to remember, I was just a young buck of sixteen or so, too caught up wi' my own grand self to take much notice much of anything else, especially what I thought were a bunch of snot nosed bairns."

Laoghaire frowned for a moment, but the frown was quickly replaced with a smile, "Well, I remember ye and I knew I loved ye even then. It was a gallant thing ye did, marrying the Sassenach, but she was wed before. I've no' lain wi' anyone."

Jamie took a step back, as Laoghaire opened her cloak and allowed it to fall to the ground as she reached out to take a hold of Jamie's hand. He knew where she intended to place it but he would stop her before his hand came into contact with her skin. He waited until his hand was close and then pulled it back from her as he took a step back and fisted his hands alongside of his legs, "I'm married now, I made a vow and I willna break it."

Laoghaire took a step closer to him, and he raised up to his full height as he lifted his chin. She placed her hands on his chest and he stood stiff in place. "Ye can have me, Jamie, no one needs to ken. Ye can get me wi' a bairn and then we can be together."

Jamie furrowed his brow and looked down at her, "What would ye have me do about my wife?"

Laoghaire rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss his concerns. "I've already put an ill-wish 'neath her bed, but unfortunately she found it before it could do its work. But I have another plan to be rid of her for good. I will just have her killed."

Jamie took a step back and his frown deepened, but he forced himself to maintain the game until he could trap her with her own words. "How, what is yer plan?"

Laoghaire let out a devious laugh, "I'll just go and tell Father Bain that she is a witch. He will believe anythin' I say to him and he will have her arrested. Everyone kens that when someone is accused of bein' a witch there is no gettin' out of it. She will have a trial of course and I will testify that she stole ye away from me. Then just before they drag her to the pyre, I will whisper to her that it was me that accused her and when she is burned, I shall dance upon her ashes. Once she is gone, ye will finally be free to be mine."

Jamie took a huge step back from her and could no longer contain the anger in his voice, "Laoghaire MacKenzie, ye are the one who is evil. Planning to kill the woman I love wi' all my heart, just so ye can have me. Did ye ever even consider that I dinna want ye and I never have?"

Laoghaire's eyes grew round as she took a step closer to him, but he held his hand out to keep some distance between them. "Jamie, ye dinna mean that she has bewitched ye, can ye no' see that. I have only done what was necessary to get what is mine."

Jamie laughed with malice in his voice, "I am no' yers, Laoghaire, I dinna care about ye and I never will. My heart and soul belong to Claire and she didna have to use magic to win my love. Jamie looked up at the window and Laoghaire's eyes followed the direction of his gaze. Suddenly anger filled her features, "Ye set this up, ye bastard. I should have known, she probably put ye up to it, didn't she?"

As Laoghaire began to shriek Jamie kept taking steps back and she didn't notice the other three men coming up behind her. Suddenly Jamie stopped and a grin split across his face, "What the hell are ye grinnin' at ye fool?"

Jamie pointed behind her, "Ye dug yer own grave, lass and all I had to do was bring everyone together so they could hear the truth spout from yer lips."

Laoghaire's eyes went wide as she spun around. Colum stepped forward as Father Bain and Mr. MacKenzie each took a hold of one of Laoghaire's arms. "Laoghaire MacKenzie, ye have admitted to plannin' the murder of an innocent woman, ye have admitted to plannin' to lie to the good Father here to accomplish yer task of murder, ye have admitted to usin' witchcraft to accomplish yer goals and ye attempted to commit adultery wi' a married man. Ye are under arrest and ye will be tried as a witch. Until yer trial, ye will be locked in the thieves hole and ye willna be allowed any counsel for yer defense. Gentlemen, take her out of my sight, I must speak wi' my nephew now."

Colum looked up at Jamie's window and waived at Claire, then he turned his attention to Jamie, "I'm verra sorry, lad, I didna realize the lengths the lass was willin' to go to. Ye were right when ye said that she wouldna stop, I owe Claire an apology as well."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, ye do, but ye owe both of us more than that."

Colum frowned, "What is it ye think I owe ye then, young Jamie?"

Jamie squared his shoulders and stood as proud as he was able, "Ye owe us our freedom. Claire and I have been through more than anyone should have to bear while we have been here at Leoch. Let us leave and return to Lallybroch."

Colum shook his head, "What of the price on yer head, ye willna last a month wi'out the protection that Leoch offers."

Jamie smirked, "Ye can help in that regard as well, petition the Duke of Argyll for my pardon. Once I receive it, Claire and I will go to Lallybroch."

Colum grumbled, "Ye ken that I wanted ye to succeed me as Laird and Clan chief here at Leoch?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I ken, and if I were to accept, Dougal would have my head, besides, my oath belongs to the name I bear. I am Laird of Lallybroch and have no interest in takin' yer place."

Colum sighed as his shoulders slumped, "Aye, alright, I'll petition the Duke, but until yer pardon arrives, the two of ye must remain within these walls. I canna protect ye if ye leave before ye have yer freedom."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, we can do that, but there is one more thing."

Colum shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Out wi' it then."

Jamie chuckled, "Claire and I want a week to be left alone after we wed."

Colum chuckled, "Aye, I think that can be arranged. Now help yer crippled uncle back to the castle, I've been standin' far too long and my legs are painin' me."

Jamie took Colum's arm and turned him toward the castle, "I think I can arrange for Claire to give ye a massage before supper."

Colum smiled at Jamie, "I would be grateful to ye if ye could manage that, lad. I dinna ken how she does it, but she is gifted at takin' the pain away."

Jamie smiled and took one last glance at Claire before she was hidden behind the canopy of trees, "Aye, she certainly is."


	22. Chapter 22

When Jamie arrived back at the room he shared with Claire, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. When they finally separated to take a breath, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes, "I hope ye dinna think less of me for what I had to do down there."

Claire shook her head and smiled lovingly up into his eyes, "Not at all, my love. You were truthful throughout the encounter and you allowed Laoghaire to hang herself. I just hope that it will be the last we see of her."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, it will be unless ye wish to attend her execution at the pyre in Cranesmuire."

Claire shook her head as she shuddered, "No, I think I will be quite alright to never lay eyes on her again, even if it is to see her burn as she deserves."

Jamie smiled as he pulled out of her embrace and walked over to the sit by the fire, "Whatever ye wish, my lady."

Claire walked over to sit in the chair facing his, "But I would like to discuss your memories, you said you have remembered more, do you mind sharing?"

Jamie waited for her to sit down, then he turned his gaze to look into the flames that were ablaze in the hearth. "As I said, I dinna remember everything, only bits, and pieces, but I will tell ye what I do remember. But I do have one thing to ask ye first."

Claire furrowed her brow, "Something to ask me? What could that be?"

Jamie chuckled, "Ye knew I would get shot at the ambush, yet ye still let me drop ye in the same gorse bush to go off and get shot again. Ye could have warned me, perhaps I would have stayed wi' ye."

Claire rolled her eyes, "You didn't know me from Adam at that point."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, yer right, and ye needed me to get shot so that when ye woke me by screamin' obscenities at me, I would look up at ye and ken that I wanted ye more than I had ever wanted anythin' before."

Claire's eyes went wide, "You remember that?"

Jamie chuckled, "Aye and a bit more. I remember the ride back to Leoch, how ye bandaged me up and how I told ye of my scars. After that there is a bit of a gap, the next thing I remember is sittin' wi' ye in the great hall, Laoghaire was there and kept tryin' to talk to me, but I just wanted to talk wi' ye. I asked ye to look at my shoulder and we went back to yer surgery. Ye already ken that I remember what happened there and how I felt and what I did afterward."

Claire smiled as a blush rose up to her neck, "Yes, you told me all about staring up at my window. But is there more, do you remember anything after that?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I remember another time listenin' to the bard as I whispered the words to ye, yer eyes lit up as I translated the story of the woman of Balnain. There is another emptiness after that, but I do remember when ye were arguin' wi' Angus over a goat, then I remember the day that Dougal came back from Brockton wi' ye. Ye were readin' the marriage contract and I brought ye a dram of whisky. Ye were worried that I was promised to someone, Laoghaire perhaps, though I dinna ken why ye would think that, I have never wanted her. Ye were also worried that ye were no' a virgin, but ye were quite shocked when I admitted that I was."

Claire nodded and giggled, "You were a quick study though, so it all worked out in the end."

Jamie nodded with a furrow to his brow, "Aye, it did. But the way ye looked when we wed... I dinna think ye wished to be marryin' me."

Claire sighed, "No, you're right, not at that time."

Jamie sighed as well, "Ye were still wed to Frank, and ye were still tryin' to get back to him."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I was, but it didn't take long for me to fall in love with you too."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I remember when we were standin' in the Laird's room at Lallybroch and ye told me ye loved me, I think that was the first time that ye admitted it to me."

Claire swallowed hard, "Yes it was, but I knew long before that day that I loved you. Do you remember anything else?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, a bit more. I remember we were on a ship, sailing somewhere, though I dinna ken how ye managed to get me onto a ship. While we were sailing ye told me that ye were wi' child, I was surprised, but I dinna ken why. I also remember bein' verra happy about the news."

Claire nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes, you were very happy when I told you that news."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Was it Brianna, that ye were pregnant wi'?"

Claire closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, it wasn't, do you not remember anything else?"

Jamie furrowed his brow in thought, then shook his head, "No, I dinna. But if it wasna Brianna, then what happened to the child ye carried then?"

Claire took a deep breath then leaned forward and took both of his hands in hers, "I was pregnant with our first daughter, Faith, she would have been Brianna's older sister, but she was born to soon, she didn't make it."

Jamie's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, as his voice came out barely above a whisper, "I'm so verra sorry that I dinna remember that, mo ghráidh."

Claire shook her head, "Please don't worry about that, we have been given a second chance and perhaps we will be given a chance with Faith again. I am so glad that you can't remember the pain of our past. Some of the things that we went through, that you went through, well they were too much to bear. I don't wish for you to remember all of that heartache and pain, not when we have a chance to fill our lives with new memories, made by choices that will lead us away from all of that pain from the past."

Jamie nodded as he pulled their clasped hands to his lips and pressed kisses to her knuckles, "Aye, a second chance and we willna waste it."

Claire shook her head, "No, we won't make the same mistakes that we made last time. We won't try to change things that are not within our power to change."

Jamie took a deep cleansing breath and pulled Claire from her chair to sit in his lap. He pressed a kiss to her temple as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now, I think we have much to celebrate."

Claire quirked her brow as she draped her arms around his neck, "Such as?"

Jamie grinned mischievously, "Well, for one thing, we dinna ever have to contend wi' Laoghaire again, for another, we are to be wed tomorrow, we also have been granted a week to celebrate our marriage wi'out interruption and lastly, Colum has agreed to petition the Duke of Argyle for my pardon and once it comes through, we will be returning to Lallybroch."

Claire grinned, "Those all sound like excellent reasons to celebrate, what did you have in mind?"

Jamie tickled Claire's ribs, then slipped one hand under her knees, lifting her as he stood, "I mean to make love to my wife, then fall asleep in the safety of her arms. Then when we wake tomorrow, we shall go down to the great hall and make our marriage official."

Claire tightened her grip on Jamie's neck and buried her face against his shoulder as he carried her over to the bed. When they reached the side of the bed, he slowly lowered her to the ground then kissed her bosom, neck, jaw, and lips as he stood back up. When he was fully standing again he took a step back from her and looked her up and down from head to toe. "Take yer clothes off, Sassenach, I want to see yer naked body before me."

Claire shivered at the intensity of his gaze, "Yes, master, anything you say."

Jamie's eyes dilated even further and he reached up to untie his stock, removing pieces of his own clothing at the same pace that Claire removed each piece of hers. Claire's stomacher fell to the floor, to be quickly followed by Jamie's stock and waistcoat. Soon her bodice and overskirts followed and were accompanied by Jamie's boots and stockings. Claire untied her bumroll and petticoats, but as they fell to the floor, Jamie took a step closer and reached out to unlace her corset. He looked up into her eyes, a sexy grin spread across his face, "I always love this part, it's as if ye are a gift, all tied up and ready for me and it is my pleasure to unwrap ye to reveal the beauty that is beneath."

Claire gave him a smoldering look, her lips pouted as she reached for the buckle of his belt. She knew as soon as she released it that his kilt would float to the floor around his ankles. Jamie growled as her hands grazed over the fabric of his shirt, mere inches from his throbbing, stiff cock. Claire looked up at him through her lashes and let her tongue dart out to wet her lips. Jamie's eyes caught the movement and his tongue darted out to mirror the movement of hers. 

Claire released his belt, just as Jamie pulled the last lace of her corset loose and together both articles of clothing hit the floor. Jamie pulled her roughly against him and crushed his lips to hers. When he pulled back they were both panting and Jamie looked into her eyes, so dark that the whisky color barely rimmed her blown pupils, "I'm yer master and yer mine, mo nighean donn, I canna own yer soul wi'out losin' mine as well."

Claire reached down to pull up the hem of his shirt, "Yes, Jamie, I am yours and you are mine, now take this off, I want to see you."

Jamie grinned as he took a step back and smoothly pulled the shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside before she could blink. "Take off yours as well, I wish to see my wife before I ravage her body."

Claire giggled like a schoolgirl and pulled her shift off, just as fast as Jamie had removed his shirt. She tossed it into the pile of clothes then stepped forward to place her hands on the hard planes of Jamie's chest. She leaned against him, pressing her breasts flat against his chest as she kissed the underside of his jaw, "Take me to bed, my love."


	23. Chapter 23

Jamie awoke before the sun had made its' way over the horizon. He peeked over at his wife, barely visible in the light of the moon that spilled into their room. He moved like a stealthy cat, climbing out of the bed and dressing as silently as he could manage. When he was done, he walked back over to the bed and pressed a feather light kiss to Claire's forehead, moving a curl out of her face as he did so. He smiled lovingly down at her face, so peaceful in her sleep, as he whispered his message to her, "I'll see ye in a bit, mo chridhe and I will make ye my wife forever. I ken ye didna want it when we were wed in our past life, but it is my hope that when I look into yer eyes today, that I will see all the love I feel for ye, reflected back toward me."

Claire's lip curled up a bit at his words and it made Jamie's heart warm to see such a reassuring sight. He stood up straight and took one last look at her before turning and leaving the room. He quietly opened the door, slowly pulling it open so that it wouldn't make any noise and inadvertently wake Claire. As he stepped out into the hall, he looked up and noticed that Murtagh was waiting for him. Murtagh pulled Jamie away from the door as Jamie pulled it shut and waited for the latch to click. When they had moved down the hall a bit, Murtagh took Jamie by the arm and forced him to stop. "I've just returned from Lallybroch wi' yer clothes for the weddin' and Mrs. Fitz has prepared a room where ye may dress."

Jamie smiled at his godfather in thanks, "What did Jenny say when ye asked for my good kilt and velvet overcoat?"

Murtagh rolled his eyes, "She knew that the only reason ye would need such things was if ye were plannin' to be wed. She was angry that she wasna invited, but when I explained that Colum insisted ye be wed at Leoch, she quit blatherin' on about it. I told her that she was welcome to come along to Leoch and attend the weddin' but she wouldna even entertain the idea. However, she insists that once ye receive yer pardon, that ye bring yer wife home and take yer rightful place as Laird."

Jamie chuckled as Murtagh led him through the corridor to the room he would be temporarily using, "Aye, that is our plan. But I willna put anyone at Lallybroch in danger by goin' home before the price is removed from my head."

Murtagh made a sound of displeasure in his throat, "Aye, for now, the safest place for ye is here at Leoch. Though we could sail to France and be away from the redcoats. And the MacKenzies entirely."

Jamie shook his head vehemently, "I willna set foot on a ship, and Colum has promised to write to the Duke of Argyll and explain why I couldna have shot the officer I am accused of shootin'. He is goin' to petition for my pardon."

Murtagh grunted, "And ye think ye can trust yer uncle?"

Jamie shrugged as he walked through the door of his temporary chamber, "I dinna ken, but I dinna plan to sit by and leave it all to Colum."

Murtagh quirked his brow, "Och, then what do ye plan to do?"

Jamie looked both ways down the long corridor, ushered Murtagh in then closed and locked the door behind him, "I plan to write to the Duke myself after I speak to Ned Gowan about writin' up a petition of complaint. Though Colum and Dougal are particular friends wi' the Duke of Sandringham, Claire says that we canna trust him. She says that he was friendly wi' Randall as well and that it would no' be in his best interests to support a Scot in these matters. Whereas the Duke of Argyll is a Scot himself and he has the power to issue a pardon himself."

Murtagh nodded in agreement, "Aye, tis a good plan, ye canna put all yer trust in yer uncle, tis best to do things for yer self as well."

Murtagh walked over to the small table in the corner and picked up the stack of folded clothes, "Enough talk of pardon's and dukes, Jenny sent these clothes for yer weddin' day. I'll leave ye to get dressed while I go back to stand guard over Claire's chamber until the maids arrive to help her dress."

Jamie nodded in thanks and watched as Murtagh left the room. He turned back to look at the clothes and for the first time since arriving in the temporary room, he noticed the hip bath near the hearth and the pitchers of water on the table. He poured one of the pitchers into the pot that was hanging on the hook next to the hearth then swiveled the hook so the pot was over the flames. He then poured another of the pitchers into the hip bath and began to remove the few clothes he had put on before leaving his and Claire's chamber. 

By the time he was finished and stripped down to his bare skin, the water over the hearth had begun to boil. He moved the pot out of the fire, used a couple of tea towels sitting on the table and carefully poured the piping hot water into the hip bath. He then placed the pot back on the hook and took the last pitcher from the table to empty the cold water into the hip bath. Once all of the water was in the bath, Jamie gingerly dipped the toes of his left foot in and stirred the water together. 

Once he was happy that it was well mixed, he planted his foot firmly in the bottom of the bath, then followed with the other before sinking completely down into the tub. The water only rose to just over his naval, but the relaxing sensation of it, caused him to sigh in ecstasy none the less. After enjoying the feel of the warm water on his skin for a bit, he decided that he needed to move things along and get washed. After all, he wanted to go down to the hall before everyone arrived to make sure that everything was in order.

He had spoken to his Aunt Letitia a few days before about how the hall should be decorated and she had promised to make everything he had wished for happen. But he wouldn't be at ease until he went down and saw with his own eyes that she had followed along with making the hall resemble the church where he and Claire had first wed.

Meanwhile, the sun had risen above the horizon and was just beginning to shine through the window to fall over Claire's face. As the light hit her skin, she furrowed her brow and groaned at the unwelcome intrusion into her peaceful slumber. She burrowed further into her pillow and extended a hand behind her in search of Jamie, but all she found was a cold spot where he had been sleeping next to her the night before.

She unwillingly peeled her eyes open and rolled over to search further across the bed for her husband, but all she found was more empty bed. She reluctantly sat up and scanned the darkened room, noticing that the fire was burning brightly in the hearth, casting a welcome warmth throughout the room. She smiled to herself as she realized that Jamie must have built up the fire before he had left to where ever it was that he had gone.

Before she could buck up the motivation to climb out of bed, there was a soft knock at the door, followed by the voice of Mrs. Fitz. Claire looked down at herself and shrugged, Mrs. Fitz had seen her looking worse. She swung her legs out of bed, but as her bare toes touched the cold stone floor, she flinched and nearly dove back under the warm blankets. But Mrs. Fitz was waiting in the hall and it would be rude of Claire to leave her standing there with the door unanswered.

So instead of going back to bed, she padded over to the door and let Mrs. Fitz inside. As soon as the door swung open, Mrs. Fitz came bustling inside, carrying a large bundle in her arms. Suddenly Claire remembered that it was her wedding day and all the things she had noticed since awakening began to make sense. She realized that Jamie was likely in another room of the castle, dressing for their wedding and the bundle in Mrs. Fitz's arms, was very likely her wedding dress. She closed the door and turned to follow Mrs. Fitz over to the bed. Mrs. Fitz laid the bundle down, then turned back to look at Claire, tsking as she looked her up and down. "This willna do at all, ye must wash before ye put on yer weddin' gown, lass."

Claire nodded and obediently followed Mrs. Fitz over to the corner where her basin sat on the small vanity. Mrs. Fitz looked into the pitcher that sat next to the basin and shook her head, "This willna do at all. I will just have to run down to the kitchen and fetch some water so that ye might have a proper bath on yer weddin' day."

Claire walked over and stood next to the hearth, warming her backside as she awaited Mrs. Fitz's return. She didn't have to wait long though, it seemed Mrs. Fitz had commissioned a few of her kitchen maids to bring the necessary water back to the chamber and they were waltzing through the door, merely minutes after Mrs. Fitz had departed. Claire had barely looked up as they entered, fulfilled their task, and disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. Mrs. Fitz came in moments after they left and urged Claire to disrobe and climb into the tub so that she could wash.

Once Mrs. Fitz was happy that Claire's skin and hair were clean enough, she helped her from the bath, quickly dried her skin then led her over to the bed where the bundle of her wedding dress had remained. Claire stood back and watched as Mrs. Fitz carefully untied the bundle and unwrapped the dress. Claire gasped at the sight of it and her hand automatically came up to cover her mouth. She shook her head and smiled to herself, wondering just how Jamie had managed such an extraordinary feet.

She walked over, reached her hand down, and reverently skimmed her fingertips over the material of the dress, almost afraid it would disappear if she touched it. But when her fingers touched the embroidered feather, she knew it to be real.


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie met Murtagh in the great hall after he had dressed in his wedding finery and together both men made the final preparations and welcomed the wedding guests as they entered the hall. Each moment that passed, seemed like an eternity to Jamie and he felt restless as the time passed. Although his wedding day was of great importance to him and Claire as well, he wanted nothing more than for it to be over with so that they could be alone again. As more guests trickled in, Jamie began to pace, looking at the doors every few minutes where Claire would eventually enter.

Finally, Murtagh grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and looked straight into his worried blue eyes, "She loves ye lad, she came here for ye. Ye told me yer self that she came back for ye, she will be here when she is ready, just give her a bit of time."

Jamie sighed, "Aye, I ken."

Murtagh released Jamie's jacket, smoothed down the front of his clothes, and adjusted the ruby pin on his lace jabot. Jamie stood tall, shoulders squared, and smiled down at his godfather, "Well a goistidh, how do I look?"

Murtagh chuckled, "Yer Mam, would be proud, mo mac, verra proud indeed."

Jamie's grin grew wider as he gripped Murtagh's shoulder, "I wish to thank ye for all that ye have done to make this day happen."

Murtagh rolled his eyes, "There is no need to thank me, tis part of my duty as yer godfather. I took on that responsibility when I pledged myself to ye when ye were but a week old at yer mother's breast."

Jamie sighed as he nodded and wiped an unshed tear from his eye, "Aye, but I'll thank ye all the same."

Murtagh turned Jamie around and walked him over to where he would be standing to wait for Claire to come through the doors. As Jamie took his place, all of the guests in the hall noticed and began to quiet down. The sound of harp music from the mezzanine above drew Jamie's attention. He looked up at the sound of the familiar melody and smiled at the sight of his Uncle Colum and Aunt Letitia standing with proud smiles next to the welsh harpist. 

Jamie gave a thankful smile back to them, before returning his attention to the large double doors that Murtagh had just disappeared through. He took a deep breath, scanned the wedding decorations in the great hall one last time. He nodded to himself, happy with the vast number of twinkling candles scattered throughout the hall, giving a dreamlike quality. The white roses and lily of the valley adorning every column and banister and the smell of heather that Mrs. Fitz had added to pots of boiling water over each of the hearths in the hall. Everything had come together magnificently, the day was almost perfect, save for his missing family members. It would definitely be a day to remember and he hoped that this time, each moment would be burned into Claire's memory as their first wedding had been burned into his before and now was again. 

Suddenly the music slowed to a more soothing melody and Jamie tore his attention from the decorations to gaze at the door where Murtagh had just emerged with Claire on his arm, a radiant smile on her face as they slowly strode toward him. 

He swallowed past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and wiped his sweaty hands nervously on his kilt. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and rose to his full height. Claire's smile brightened at the sight and Jamie couldn't help but return it with his own beautiful smile. He felt the tears burning in his eyes and took a deep breath to try and keep them from falling. But as Claire came closer, he could see her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and he lost the battle, a tear slid down his cheek just as Claire and Murtagh approached him. Claire released Murtagh's elbow and reached up to gently wipe the tear from Jamie's cheek. He chuckled at her stricken expression and reached up to wipe the tear that had fallen from her eye at seeing his tear fall. 

Claire passed the bouquet of heather and white roses off to Murtagh, then Jamie took both of her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes. They lost themselves in each other for a few moments but then their silent reverie was broken by the priest clearing his throat, "Jamie, Claire, if the two of ye are ready, we would all like to get on wi' it."

Jamie turned and looked at the priest with a sheepish expression on his face and nodded, "Aye, father, we're ready."

The priest began and Jamie's gaze returned to Claire's whisky eyes, both of them locked on one another, half listening to the words the priest spoke. But when it came time for Jamie to say his vows, he had trouble finding his voice. As he began, his voice came out in a choked whisper as he leaned forward so that he could be sure that at least Claire would hear the words of his heart. When it was Claire's turn, however, her voice was strong and clear as she looked directly into his eyes, all the love she held from him, shining bright on her face.

Jamie swallowed hard, realizing that she wanted him to know for certain that she meant the words this time and that she had a place for only one man in her heart and that was him. In return, his smile grew bigger almost to the point where his cheeks were beginning to hurt. Then finally came the time for him to place the ring on her finger and to his surprise, Claire produced a silver band as well. 

His eyes went round as he watched her place the band on the bible and then look up at him. She could see the confusion on his face and mouthed the word 'later' to him. He nodded, knowing that she would explain when they were able to be alone and that he should just go with whatever her plan was. The priest blessed the rings and then each of them took their turn placing the ring on the other person's finger. Jamie lifted her left hand and pressed a kiss over her ring, then Claire mirrored his actions and pressed a kiss over the ring she had placed on his left hand.

Next came the blood vow and to Jamie's astonishment, Claire pulled her hand from his and offered her arm to Murtagh so that he could press the blade of the dirk into the delicate skin of her wrist. His smile returned and he leaned forward to whisper to her, but she quirked her brow before he could speak, "I have been practicing, but I will repeat the words after you none the less."

Jamie stood back and beamed at her, "Alright, then, let's get on wi' it."

Claire giggled, "Ready whenever you are, my love."

Jamie chuckled, then cleared his throat and began, "‘S tu smior de mo chnàimh, na mo chuislean ‘s tu ‘n fhuil, Bheir mi dhut-sa mo chorp, gum bith ‘n dithis mar aon, Bheir mi dhut-sa slàn m’ anam, gus an crìochnaich ar saoghal."

Claire had repeated each part of the vow perfectly and Jamie grinned proudly at her, as he leaned forward to whisper to her, "Ye did braw and made me verra proud."

Claire beamed at him, "Why thank you, Mr. Fraser, shall we finish the ceremony now?"

Jamie pulled back a look of confusion on his face, then the priest cleared his throat, "Ye may kiss yer bride."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, of course."

Then he reached out, placed a hand on the small of Claire's back and drew her against him, pressing his lips to hers, but instead of aiming for a chaste kiss that wouldn't scare her, this time he gave her all of him. The kiss was passionate and long, no one who had seen it could deny the deep love that the two of them shared. The whoops and cheers rose up and filled the great hall as the kiss continued, then after another moment, they pulled apart to take a breath, their foreheads pressed together. Jamie stared into her eyes a mischievous grin on his face as he cupped her cheek, "That was far better than the first time we wed."

Claire's eyes grew wide, "You remember our first wedding?"

Jamie nodded minutely, "Aye, every moment of it, but havin' time to plan a proper weddin' definitely helped to improve upon what I was able to plan for our first weddin'."

Claire giggled, "You will need to tell me when we are alone later, just what memories have come back to you."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I will, but be at ease, only the important memories have returned so far. I remember no' to listen to the advice the men forced me to listen to last time but to listen and watch how yer body responds to me. We will be doin' it the back way like horses, but perhaps no' the first time."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Jamie, we have already been together, you already know not to listen to the men and you are already an excellent lover."


	25. Chapter 25

Just as Colum had promised, the couple was given ample time to get to know one another better and as that time passed, more and more of Jamie's past life memories returned to him. However, Claire was grateful that his subconscious seemed to be blocking all of the trauma that he had endured at the hands of Randall in their past life together. Since regaining his memories, Jamie was more determined than ever to have a child with Claire and they spent nearly every waking moment while locked away in their bridal chamber attempting to bring that dream to fruition. 

On the afternoon of their 6th day of marriage, while laying wrapped in one another arms, in the afterglow of their loving making, they were disturbed by a tentative knock on their chamber door. Jamie frowned and looked down at Claire as he pulled his fingers from her hair, "Who could that be?"

Claire shrugged in answer, "Just ignore it, they will eventually go away when we don't answer the door."

Jamie grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Aye, let's hope yer right."

Claire smirked, "Well everyone knows that we still have one day left of our honeymoon, if it's so important, certainly they will announce themselves and voice the matter which brought them to our door."

Before Jamie had a chance to reply, there was another, firmer knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice, "Answer the door ye wee gomeral, or have yer marriage duties worn ye out already?"

Jamie frowned again, released Claire, and jumped out of the bed, scrambling to find something to cover his nakedness. Claire pulled the quilt up for modesty's sake as she watched Jamie go down on all fours to locate his kilt which had made its way under the bed. When he reemerged, Claire giggled at his frazzled appearance and he cast her a warning look, that barely hid the playfulness in his eyes, "Ye'll get what ye deserve for laughin' at me, lass."

Claire grinned and lifted her chin in challenge, "I can hardly wait, now answer the door and see what's so urgent that Murtagh can't wait one more day to talk to you."

Jamie hastily wrapped the kilt around his body, not even attempting to get it right, and walked over to answer the door. As soon as he swung the door open, Murtagh burst in, then stopped in his tracks when he realized that both Jamie and Claire were quite indecent for it being the middle of the day. He swallowed hard, looked down at his boots, cleared his throat, and apologized, "I didna mean to be interruptin' anythin', but I bring important news."

Jamie closed the door, relocked the bolt, and took a step closer to his godfather, "What is it a goistidh?"

Murtagh looked up into Jamie's worried expression, "The Duke of Argyll will be in the hall for supper tonight. Colum summoned him to ask for yer pardon, if he agrees, we could be leavin' Leoch by week's end."

Claire squealed with glee, "That is wonderful news Murtagh, thank you for coming to tell us."

Jamie nodded in agreement, "Aye, tis, thank ye. But why did Colum no' send someone to tell us, does he no' want us at supper?"

Murtagh rolled his eyes and shook his head, "He did send someone ye numpty, he sent me. He kent that ye likely wouldna answer the door for anyone save me, so here I am tellin' ye that yer presence is requested at Colum's table in the great hall this evenin'."

Jamie' chuckled, "Well thank ye for bringin' the message then, a goistidh. Claire and I will be sure to be there, now if there isna anythin' else, my wife and I have some business to attend to."

Murtagh's eyes went wide as he again took in the state of his godson and his new wife, his face blushed a lovely shade of crimson and he mumbled something under his breath before quickly excusing himself from their room.

As soon as Murtagh made his exit, Jamie locked the door and the couple broke down into a fit of giggles, "Did ye see his face?"

Claire nodded and wiped a happy tear from her eye, "Oh my God, I thought he was going to burst from embarrassment, that poor man."

Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Serves him right, interruptin' our honeymoon like that."

Claire nodded in agreement and sat up a bit taller, "Yes, but I'm glad he did, I wouldn't want to miss this supper for anything in the world. Your pardon is too important, so we must begin preparing ourselves."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Prepare ourselves, in what way?"

Claire grinned sheepishly, "I think it's about time that we left our little sanctuary."

Jamie's frown deepened, "Leave? And go where?"

Claire tossed the quilt off of her legs, revealing her still flushed body, and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up, "We need to bathe, so I suggest we take a walk down to the loch and go for a swim together."

Jamie chuckled as his expression changed to one of understanding. "Aye, I like the sound of frolickin' in the loch wi' my naked wife."

* * *

After playing in the loch like lovesick teens, then making sweet languid love in the shade of a rowan tree, Claire and Jamie dressed and made their way back up to the castle. Once in their room, they both dressed in their best, wishing to make a better than good impression on the Duke. By the time they finally made it out of their room and made it to the great hall, most of the castle inhabitants were already in attendance. Thankfully, however, the Duke of Argyll hall had not yet made it down from his room. 

Upon entering the great hall, Colum immediately noticed the couple and waved them over to join him. Jamie and Claire walked proudly arm in arm over to Colum's table. Dougal didn't seem to be in attendance and Colum gestured toward the two seats next to him, "Jamie, Claire please have a seat, the Duke should be down presently and then we can all discuss that pardon of yers."

Jamie bowed to his uncle, waited for Claire to rise from her curtsy then pulled her chair out for her. Jamie took the seat next to his uncle, and as he sat down, Colum poured a glass of Rhenish for his nephew, "Have a sip, it will calm yer nerves, lad."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "I am no' nervous, uncle. I am an innocent man seekin' justice and I plan to tell the Duke that as well."

Colum chuckled, "Well, ye might no' be nervous, but yer entire body is vibratin'."

Jamie felt Claire place a hand on his bicep, "He's right, Jamie, you are far too excited, do as Colum suggests and take a sip, it will help to calm you down, but no more than a sip."

Jamie took a deep breath, nodded, and picked up the goblet. He took a small sip, then set his glass down, and as he looked up, his eyes landed on the Duke of Argyll, who was making his way to the high table.

Everyone stood and bowed or curtsied as he made his approach and he returned the gesture in kind. A servant guided the Duke around the high table and pulled out the chair on Colum's right side, the seat left vacant between Colum and his wife, Letitia. The Duke accepted the seat, adjusted his long frock coat, and picked up his own goblet as Colum remained standing to make a toast. "To the Duke of Argyll, welcome to Castle Leoch."

The hall rang out as everyone shouted out Sláinte in reply to Colum's toast. After that, everyone's attention was on their food, save for Colum's. He was speaking lowly to the Duke, his voice drowned out by the sounds of cutlery scraping dishes as everyone gleefully devoured their special supper. 

After a few minutes Colum turned to Jamie, "Duke, this is my nephew, James Fraser, the one whom I wrote to ye about."

The Duke nodded in Jamie's direction, "I am honored to have the pleasure of makin' yer acquaintance, Laird Broch Tuarach."

Jamie's lip curled up into a small crooked smile, "The honor is all mine, your grace."

The duke pickup up his napkin and wiped his mouth, "Yer uncle wrote to me about yer troubles wi' the British and the libelous falsities they have dared to utter about yer character. I came to rectify that situation and have in my possession a full pardon, makin' ye a free man once again."


End file.
